During the Time of Harry Potter: Part One
by Siriusgrl88
Summary: The sequel to Story Before the Story. This story is about Annalisa and her friendship with Harry and the gang. She's there for it all. It's Harry's story but focused on Annalisa and her brothers and mother. I really hate summaries. Just read the story plz
1. Aurora's Mission

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Aurora bustled about her classroom, her wand enchanting brooms, rags, mops and buckets so they would clean the room before the start of term. It was July 18th and she had to have everything prepared for classes by September. Aurora wasn't one to procrastinate. She left the cleaning to the brooms, mops, and rags as she went to her desk. She sat down heavily and leaned back in her comfy dark blue cushioned chair. Literally seconds after she crossed her ankles, her long legs stretched out before her as she got comfortable, Dumbledore walked into her classroom. She glanced over at him and smiled sweetly. "Albus, what brings you to my classroom today?" 

"I have a job for you, Aurora," he said as he stood before her desk. She cocked her head to the side in interest and shifted, leaning against her desk, her legs under it now.

"What kind of job?" she asked as she propped her chin on her entwined hands.

"I need you to go to a house to convince the parents of a Muggle-born that their child is magical and needs to come here for further education," he replied, gently dropping a folder onto her desk in front of her. Aurora grinned and took the folder, opening it eagerly.

"Hermione Jean Granger," Aurora said the girl's name softly and looked back up at Dumbledore. "Alright. I'll do it."

"Good. You leave now," Albus smiled slightly and Aurora glared half-heartedly at him as she stood and followed him out of the classroom and through the castle. He remained quiet as he led her to Hogsmeade.

"Please tell the kids I'll be back soon," Aurora said as they stopped near the train station in Hogsmeade.

"I shall. Now, her parents may not want her to go with you to Hogsmeade so you have to really convince them. The Ministry allows you to perform only two spells or charms in front of the Muggles, not on them, to prove that there is magic in this world. Somehow, I don't think her parents will be too resistant. Good luck, Aurora," he winked at her and then walked away. She smirked slightly and twirled, thinking of the girl's address as she Disapparated.

Aurora looked around the bush lined street. It was a very tidy and clean street and it wasn't busy. Luckily, the sun was going down so all of the occupants were in their houses, having dinner or watching TV so no one saw her Apparate carelessly in the driveway of the Granger's house. She looked around sheepishly and slowly made her way to the front door. She stopped, gently pulled at the hem of her tight dark grey vest and then smoothed her matching slacks. She made sure her long white blouse sleeves were arranged right and then she raised her fist and knocked on the door with her knuckles. She waited patiently and stared down at her white high heels.

She could hear someone get up and walk to the door and then she heard the locks on the door being unlocked. The door swung open and Mr. Granger stood, smiling a bit awkwardly. Aurora lifted her head with a grin on her face. She took in his appearance quickly. He had thick, dark hair that was side-swept and parted on one side, dark hazel eyes with thick-rimmed glasses, light skin, lean body and casually dressed. "Good evening, Mr. Granger. My name is Aurora Black. I'm a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm here to see your daughter, Hermione," she said in a very friendly tone. Mr. Granger beamed and stepped out of the way.

"Please come in!" he exclaimed a bit excitedly and Aurora slowly stepped into the clean, white house. It was a very nice house; two stories tall, white walls on the outside and the inside; prestine. The walls inside had pictures of friends and family and there was an occasional painting. The carpets were a light cream color and were soft and thick. Her footsteps were muffled as she walked further into the living room, gazing around curiously.

"Please, sit down. We were wondering when someone was going to come and tell us about all this…Curious letter it was…" Mr. Granger continued and Aurora smiled at him again as he showed her to the white and red floral sofa, the only splash of color in the room. She sat down and sat completely straight, her knees pressed together and her hands folded in her lap. "Allison, come in here! You too Hermione! We have a guest!"

Hermione, a brown-sugar, bushy haired girl with an olive complexion and big brown eyes, walked in with her mother. Mrs. Granger was slender, with thick, brown bushy hair, and dark brown eyes. Hermione was a spitting image of her mother. The two sat down near Mr. Granger, looking very curious but smiling. Aurora smiled at Hermione.

"Hello, I'm Aurora Black, a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she began.

"What class do you teach?" Hermione asked and Aurora blinked in slight surprise.

"I teach Psychology of the Magical Mind…but you won't have me until your fifth year. Now…what kind of experiences have you had with magic?"

"Well, once I made a frame break. It was lying on the coffee table and I got very angry and it kind of…exploded. And then I made the water in the sink lift out and drop all over the floor…"

"Standard signs of magic; that's good. Well, Hogwarts is a school that will help you hone and perfect your magical skills. The headmaster is Albus Dumbledore, a very talented and powerful wizard. There are many different classes, like Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration."

"What if she doesn't go?" Mrs. Granger asked and Aurora turned her attention to the mother. It seemed that she was the one who was hesitant about letting her little girl out of her sight and Aurora could not blame her. To Muggles, this could be very scary.

"Well, I'm not really sure; there aren't many cases like that…I believe that the magic could eventually make her go insane and she won't be able to control it at all," she answered truthfully and Mr. and Mrs. Granger glanced at each other and then at Hermione.

"How do I get the books and all that?" Hermione asked after a few moments and Aurora beamed.

"Diagon Alley."

* * *

"Are you sure you won't join us?" Aurora asked Hermione's parents the next day as the she and Hermione were getting ready to leave. 

"Oh no, I have to work," Gregory Granger said, smiling.

"And I have too many errands right now. It's my day off but I still have to work," Allison Granger joked and Aurora nodded, laughing softly.

"I know how it is. I have three children of my own," Aurora told them and Hermione perked up hopefully. "My daughter will be attending her first year at Hogwarts this year as well. Perhaps you two will be friends," Aurora added with a smile and Hermione looked at her parents excitedly. "Well, we better hurry if we want to beat the crowds."

Aurora held out her hand and Hermione took it and clung to Aurora as Aurora twirled and Disapparated from the living room. Aurora and Hermione Apparated in a dark, dingy alley and Hermione gasped sharply, one hand still in Aurora's hand and her other hand over her heart.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Aurora looked down at her and Hermione's big brown eyes looked up at her. Aurora smiled. "That was called Side-Along Apparation. You won't learn how to Apparate and Disapparate until your sixth year, I believe…I can't remember exactly…It depends on your birthday. Anyway, time to go," Aurora led Hermione out of the alley and Hermione followed Aurora to a rundown, dark looking pub. They entered it and Hermione's wide brown eyes took in everything. She knew right away that this wasn't an ordinary pub. "Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione," Aurora said as they made their way through the pub.

They exited the back of the pub and Hermione looked quizzically up at the brick wall and then at Aurora, who smirked and pulled her wand out. She counted three bricks up and two bricks across until she found the right brick; she tapped the brick three times and then the wall began to move in on itself. Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. The wall revealed a narrow street with wobbly looking stores and many, many strangely dressed people milling about the cobblestone street.

"This is Diagon Alley, Hermione. You'll be purchasing all of your school books, supplies, wand, and clothes here. Let me see your list," Aurora said and Hermione handed her the parchment with the list of school supplies that she would need for the school year. Aurora unfolded the piece of parchment and read the handwritten list aloud.

"**UNIFORM  
**First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.  
**COURSE BOOKS  
**All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
_The Standard Book of __Spells __(Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk  
_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot  
_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling  
_A Beginner's Guide_ _to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble  
**OTHER EQUIPMENT  
**1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad OR a rat. If another pet is wanted and/or needed, a special meeting will be held with the Headmaster and the parents.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Well, for your uniform, we'll go to Madam Malkin's. Follow me," Aurora grinned and walked down the crowded street with Hermione tagging along right behind her.

"Why isn't your daughter here, Miss Black?" Hermione asked as soon as they entered the pretty Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions store. Aurora herded Hermione to the squat, frizzy haired witch with a huge dark yellow witch's hat with a large plume of feathers of all sorts of colors. The witch smiled at Hermione and pulled her over to a mirror, where a long ribbon of measuring tape began to measure her arms, legs, sides, and waist.

"Annalisa will be coming later. She wasn't feeling well today. And please, call me Aurora," Aurora answered Hermione's question as she sat down in a comfy red/burgundy chair but then she remembered that she needed to convert Hermione's parents' money into wizarding money. "I'll be right back, Hermione. I need to convert your money," Aurora explained and Hermione nodded as she stood as still as possible as the measuring tape continued to measure her. Aurora was back from the bank in ten minutes and she arrived just in time as Hermione stepped off of the platform in front of the mirror. It didn't take long for Madam Malkin to fix up Hermione's robes. Aurora handed over the appropriate amount of money and then they left the store.

"What next?" Hermione asked excitedly and Aurora laughed softly.

"Well, it looks like we should get your books at Flourish and Blotts," Aurora answered and the two made their way down the street to the book store. They walked in and Hermione immediately became fascinated. Aurora went about and found all of the books while Hermione wandered around curiously. Hermione found Aurora and Aurora looked over at the eleven year old girl, who was weighted down by five very thick books.

"Do you think I have enough to buy all of these?" Hermione asked and Aurora counted in her head.

"Hmmm…Well, let's see if you can after we've bought everything you need, alright?" Aurora compromised and Hermione nodded before turning to put the books back. Aurora purchased Hermione's books and then the two headed out to the street again.

"Where next?"

"Let's try the Apothecary and the Cauldron Shop," Aurora told her and the two headed towards the two shops. "So, tell me about yourself, Hermione."

"Well…I love to read and I'm really smart. In school, I've always been the smartest in my classes and I have even skipped a grade. I love to study too…I don't have many friends…"

"Why not?"

"They just don't like me, I guess…"

"They're jealous."

"That's what my mum always tells me," Hermione smiled and Aurora grinned back.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Purple," Hermione answered quickly. Aurora nodded.

"My favorite color is red," Aurora told Hermione. "Favorite food?"

"Yorkshire pudding!"

Aurora laughed. "Cornish Pasties for me; favorite candy?"

"Turkish delights," Hermione grinned and licked her lips.

"Catherine's Wheels are my favorite candy. Do you have any hobbies?"

"My mother and I read together every Sunday after church," Hermione said with a smile and Aurora smiled as well.

"I love to read and draw…Do you like sports?"

"I suppose soccer is fun to watch…"

"Oh well, Quidditch is our sport in the wizarding community."

"Quidditch? What in the world is Quidditch?"

"Quidditch is a bit like soccer except it's played on brooms and in the air. There's a Quaffle, which is passed around between the three Chasers and they try to get it into one of the three hoops. Then there's two Bludgers, which the two Beaters hit around and aim at the opposing side's Chasers to get them to drop the Quaffle. Then there's the Keeper that tries to stop the Quaffle from going through the hoops…and then there's the Seeker, who tries to catch the Snitch. Now, the Quaffle only gets the team ten points with each throw through the hoops but if the Seeker catches the Snitch, the match is over and, in most cases, that Seeker's team wins the game," Aurora explained. "I had a friend who was an extraordinary Chaser for his House at Hogwarts."

"House?"

"Oh yes, there are four different Houses at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I was in Ravenclaw with my friend Andromeda, but my best friends, Lily, Remus, and Pippa, were all in Gryffindor. My husband and his best friend were also in Gryffindor," Aurora explained as they entered the Apothecary. Hermione told Aurora all about herself as they picked up the rest of her supplies at the Apothecary and the Cauldron Shop.

"Ok, time to get your wand, the last utensil you'll need," Aurora said as she led Hermione towards Ollivander's. The two entered the dingy, dimly light store, the door bell ringing as the door opened and closed. Boris Ollivander made his way to the front of the room and looked down at Hermione curiously.

"And you are?" he asked and Hermione looked up at him nervously.

"Hermione Granger. She's going to be a new student at Hogwarts this year," Aurora explained and Boris grinned and nodded before he turned and began to search for a wand for Hermione to try out. He came back to Hermione and handed her a wand.

"Hawthorne, 12 inches, essence of Dragon Heartstring; give it a wave," he said and Hermione tentatively waved the wand, which made a stool shatter into a million slivers. She handed the wand back, her eyes wide. "That's definitely not it…" he muttered as he walked away to get another wand. He came back with another wand and handed it to Hermione. "Willow, 13 ½ inches, essence of Phoenix feather."

Hermione hesitantly waved the wand and screamed when a box shot out at her head and collided into Aurora's stomach. "Oomph!"

"No! That's not the one!" Ollivander exclaimed as he took the wand back and went to find another one. He came back a while later and had two boxes with him. "This one is Oak wood, 14 ¼ inches, essence of Unicorn tail hair," he said as he handed her one wand. She took it and waved it once; the wand made a bunch of flowers in a vase near the window erupt into flames. Aurora quickly extinguished the fire with her own wand and Ollivander handed Hermione the other wand. "Vine wood, 15 inches, essence of Dragon Heartstring," he said a bit shakily.

Hermione looked confused all of a sudden as she gently waved the wand, a few flowers flying out of it. Ollivander grinned, his pale eyes twinkling. "That's it," he told her and she looked at Aurora happily. After Aurora used Hermione's converted money to pay for the wand, they went back to the book store and bought five more books that Hermione wanted to read before they left Diagon Alley.

* * *

"So when will I see you next?" Hermione asked as Aurora walked her to her front door. 

"Not until September 1st. You'll need to be at King's Cross Train Station before 11 am; I have too many things to get done before the start of term so I can't meet you there. The platform you want to get onto is Platform 9 ¾."

"9 ¾? That's an actual platform?"

"Your parents won't be able to go through the barrier, only you."

"Why?"

"Because your parents are non-magical people, otherwise known as Muggles," Aurora explained as they stood on the front porch of Hermione's house.

"How do I get onto Platform 9 ¾?"

"There's one column between Platforms 9 and 10; you'll want to run at that column. You won't run into it; instead you'll literally go through it and you'll be in a wizarding dimension. You must be on the train at _exactly_ 11 am; otherwise it _will _leave without you."

"Oh…" Hermione looked thoughtful as she took all of the information in. Aurora knocked on the front door and Mr. and Mrs. Granger answered it, beaming at their daughter and Aurora.

"Well, I must be going. If you need anything at all, mail me at this address, alright? It'll go to my home and my neighbors will owl it to me from there."

"Owl it to you?" Mrs. Granger asked curiously.

"Yes, our main way to mail each other is by using owls. They're incredibly smart. I'll see you in September, Hermione! It was fantastic meeting all of you! Have a great summer!" she called as she walked away from the house. The front door closed and Aurora walked down the street until she found a small, dark alley where she Disapparated.

* * *

The very first chapter to During the Time of Harry Potter: Part One! I do hope you liked it! I remember reading somewhere that normally, for a Muggle-born student, the Hogwarts Headmaster/Headmistress would send some teachers or just one teacher out to talk to the Muggle families and convince them that it was indeed real and safe. It makes sense. So, this is Aurora's first mission for Hogwarts! I'll have the second chapter up in about a week. Rated M for later chapters. Please review! Thanks. -Siriusgrl88 

P.S. Thanks to Baby Seal, Thea Wolfe, wickedwench1, Toad321, and EmSyd for the reviews! And thanks to Lucigurl, screamingcrazyproctorlady, Thea Wolfe, jcor821, JadaReen, MotRD, K4Ll, and Chickie Star for the alerts! Many hugs!


	2. Meet Harry Potter

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

A pretty, eleven year old girl with black hair and grey eyes darted up the aisle of the bookstore, a piece of parchment gripped in her hands. She was about to start her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry so she needed to find her school books. Her mother had left her in the bookstore for only a few minutes. Annalisa Dairine Black noticed many familiar faces in the store but she really needed to find her books instead of chatting with fellow students. Within twenty minutes, she was done and out the door with her books, a large grin plastered on her face. She looked around the street and finally caught sight of her mother. 

Aurora Clementine Badeau was a beautiful woman indeed with her pale skin, rosy cheeks, full lips, 5'7" height, petite, slender yet curvy body; bone straight, mid-back length black hair with heavy bangs that hung just above her crystal blue eyes. And Annalisa definitely looked like her. Aurora was standing next to an extremely tall bloke with a wild mane of hair and beard that Annalisa recognized quickly as Hagrid, the Game Keeper from the school. She ran to her mother and Hagrid, calling out his name.

"Hagrid!" She then put her books down by her mother's feet and hugged Hargid's tree trunk sized leg. Hagrid laughed and Aurora sighed softly with a smile as Hagrid patted the top of Annalisa's head gently. Annalisa looked up at the very tall man and he smiled down at her. "Where have you been?"

"I 'ad to go get someone 'o'll be joining yeh at school this year."

"Really? Who?"

"Well, come and meet 'im!" And he blundered off to their right, Aurora and Annalisa following. They went over to Ollivander's Wand Shop and Hagrid pointed into the store; Aurora and Annalisa walked in and Mr. Ollivander smiled at them.

"Ah! Little Annalisa Black! Come to get your wand?" Annalisa nodded at him and seemed a bit unnerved by him, which reminded Aurora of the day that she had received her own wand; she gently touched the intricate carved handle of her holly wood, unicorn hair core wand that was in her jeans. Ollivander beckoned Annalisa forward and she obeyed quickly but a bit cautiously. "Let's try this one first…Hawthorn, dragon heartstring, 12 inches."

He handed Annalisa the wand and the boy to her left looked at her. She flicked the wand and a quill went flying towards Aurora's face. She shrieked and ducked; the quill hit the glass window behind her and then fell to the floor with a clatter. Annalisa looked at her mother in fright and apology but Aurora just smiled nervously at her. "Well, that one won't work…How about this one? Ebony, Phoenix talon, 15 inches…" Annalisa took this dark wand hesitantly from Ollivander but smiled as soon as the handle of the wand touched her palm and fingers.

She felt a warm, friendly tingling in her hand and she flicked the wand; making a burst of beautiful little birds stream from the tip of the wand. Ollivander smiled and nodded.

"That's the one!" he exclaimed and wrote down the purchase in a thick book sitting on his counter. Aurora patted Annalisa's shoulder and Annalisa beamed. She looked to her left finally and noticed the boy for the first time.

"Hello, I'm Annalisa Black! What's your name?" she introduced herself and Aurora looked down at the boy as she handed Ollivander the amount of money he needed for the wand. Aurora felt as if her heart had stopped in her chest, and her breath froze in her throat. His hair was just as disheveled and his face…he looked so much like James. And then Aurora saw his eyes; green…green like Lily's; the exact shade.

"Harry?" she whispered. Annalisa and the boy looked up at her in surprise. Aurora reminded herself to breath and she took in a deep breath, a small smile curving her lips. "Harry Potter. You look just like James…but you have Lily's eyes," she told him and he blinked at her.

"You knew my mum and dad?"

"Yes…very well, too. Your mum and I were best friends, Harry."

"Best friends?"

"Yes…this is Annalisa; my daughter. She's starting at Hogwarts this year too…I completely forgot that you were also of age. I'm Aurora, by the way; I'm your godmother."

"Godmother? I…You're…" Aurora nodded and smiled at him and he beamed at her and Annalisa.

"So this is Harry Potter, Mum? I've heard a lot about your parents, Harry. They were great people. Let's be friends!" Aurora laughed and patted Annalisa's head. "Do you have any other friends, Harry?"

"No…You'll be the first…"

"Really? Why?"

"My cousin Dudley didn't want anyone to be my friend…"

"You're Cousin Dudley? I've never heard of him…Mummy, is this Dudley person a wizard?"

"No. Dudley Dursley is very Muggle," Aurora answered.

"You know about Dudley?"

"I've met Dudley and Vernon once. Petunia and I were on good terms until she called Lily a…freak in front of me."

"She likes calling me that too…" Harry replied and Aurora frowned.

"Have they…mistreated you, Harry?"

"Not really…I've been to school and they fed me and clothed me."

"They never hurt you though, right?"

"Just Dudley."

"Hmmm…He'll get what's coming to him."

"Hagrid already gave him a pig's tail," Harry responded and they all turned towards Hagrid, who looked very sheepish.

"'Arry! Yer not supposed ter tell anyone!" Hagrid said and it was Harry's turn to look sheepish.

"Sorry, Hagrid; I didn't know," he apologized and Aurora laughed.

"Hagrid, I thought your wand was broken?" She gave him a knowing look and he waved her off. She grinned and then looked back down at the two children. "Well, let's go get some ice cream," she suggested and Harry nodded with Annalisa. All four of them left Ollivander's and went to the ice cream parlor just around the corner. Annalisa energetically told Harry as much as she could about the wizarding world with some help from Hagrid and Aurora. Harry was fascinated and hung on Annalisa's every word; and Annalisa seemed to really enjoy it.

"So…there _are_ centaurs?"

"Oh yes, but they're not very friendly. They won't hurt us because we're children but they wouldn't think twice about hurting Mum."

"Hey now…"

"Sorry, Mummy, but it's the truth." Aurora nodded and licked at her vanilla ice cream. Annalisa went on to tell Harry about goblins, elves, pixies, fairies, unicorns, and dragons. Aurora and Hagrid chatted a bit before she noticed Lucius Malfoy and his son. She frowned and looked away quickly. Hagrid had caught a glimpse as well and grunted.

"My mum has an Abraxan; his name is Aiden. He's really nice but he only let's Mummy ride him. Mum also has a cat/kneazle hybrid; her name is Angel and she's fiercely protective. Draco Malfoy went to pet her once and she clawed him! And then, Mum has an owl. Her name is Isis and she belonged to my grandmum before she belonged to my mum…"

"Speaking of pets…Happy Birthday, Annalisa," Aurora said with a smile as she gently placed a small tabby kitten in front of her. It mewed cutely and Annalisa squealed happily. She gently picked the kitten up and held her close. "What are you going to name her?"

"I…Harry…Any ideas?" Harry looked astonished that she would even ask for his opinion.

"I…um…well…What about…" he looked around and saw a store with a sign reading _Cleo's Beauty Shop _"…Cleo?"

"Ooooh! I love that! Cleo…" She kissed the kitten's head and it mewed at her, cuddling against her neck.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I don't have a gift for you right now…but I do have something for you; at Hogwarts," Aurora said sincerely and Harry nodded understandingly.

"That's alright," Harry said with a smile and Aurora suddenly felt terrible.

"I'll be right back," she got up and walked away, disappearing for a few moments. She came back about fifteen minutes later, grinning. "Here Harry. Happy Birthday!" She handed him a red woolen scarf, matching socks, mittens, and beanie. Harry took them excitedly.

"'Ere, 'Arry…" Hagrid said and placed a cage in front of Harry. A beautiful Snowy White owl sat in the cage, chirping happily. Harry looked almost overwhelmed. "An owl for yeh…and a bracelet for you, Miss Annalisa…" Hagrid placed a beautiful silver and sapphire bracelet in her hand and Aurora gave him a suspicious look.

"Did Mundungus sell that to you, Hagrid?"

"No…I bought it while traveling Romania."

Aurora conceded and smiled as Annalisa slipped the beautiful bracelet onto her wrist. Aurora looked at her watch and frowned. "Time to go, Annalisa; I have things I need to get ready for school."

"Oh Mum, can't I go on the train with Harry? He'll need someone there with him, after all." Annalisa begged and Aurora nodded. Annalisa beamed and grinned at Harry who looked just as excited and a bit relieved. Aurora and Annalisa stood, Annalisa holding the kitten to her gently. They gathered everything up and Hagrid and Harry stood as well.

"Time to get yeh back to the Dursley's, 'Arry," Hagrid said and together, the four left Diagon Alley. They walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and Aurora turned to Harry.

"I'll drop Annalisa off at the Dursley's in a few days; it'll be the day before you need to be at King's Cross." Harry nodded, smiling. "And then I'll be seeing you at school." She stooped down and kissed Harry's head and then ruffled his hair affectionately; she noticed that Harry looked a bit taken aback at the shows of affection. "You'll have to get used to it, Harry. You're my best friend's son; I changed your diapers a couple of times," she commented and Harry blushed. Annalisa giggled and waved as they left Harry and Hagrid.

* * *

Aurora and Annalisa drove up to the Dursley's and stepped out of the 1990 Mercedes 300 SEL 4door luxury sedan that Aurora had parked on the street. The mother and daughter approached Number 4 Privet Drive slowly, their shoes crunching on the gravel of the driveway. Aurora and Annalisa stopped on the front door step of the house and Aurora raised her fist. She hesitated for a few seconds before she rapped her knuckles against the wood. They could hear shuffling and mumbling from inside and, about two minutes later, the door swung open and Vernon Dursley stood before them. 

It only took a few seconds for Vernon's face to turn purple and his eyes to bulge at the sight of the woman he had only met once before. "Y-You!" he croaked. Aurora just smiled.

"Yes, me…"

"Vernon, who is it?" Aurora heard Petunia call from the kitchen and then they could hear her high heels clicking on the tiles as she approached them. She stopped at Vernon's side and she took on a look of shock. "You!"

Aurora sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose; she felt a headache coming on. "Yes, me! Now, I'm dropping my daughter," she indicated Annalisa, "off so Harry will have someone to help him out at King's Cross."

"No! We don't accept tramps into our home!" Vernon spat and Aurora's eyes flashed angrily. She stepped into the house and Annalisa followed. Annalisa closed the door and Aurora glared at Vernon.

"Call my daughter that again, Mr. Dursley, and I'll have to teach you a lesson…Besides, she and Harry can't perform magic outside of school; so no problems."

"Wh-Who are they?" Dudley asked and Aurora and Annalisa looked over at him. He was cowering on the other side of the couch, his eyes wide and his face pale.

"Dear God, you're enormous!" Annalisa exclaimed and Aurora snorted with laughter before she choked on it to stop herself. She tried to reprimand Annalisa without smiling, but to no avail. Harry came into the room and Annalisa saw him. "Harry! I'm here!" Harry turned to her, grinning and he approached them. "Aren't you excited about school?"

"Yes," Harry said and Vernon sputtered.

"She's not staying here!" he snapped and Aurora glared at him again.

"She is. And if you mistreat her, Dursley, you'll regret it."

"We have no room!"

"Liar; there's plenty of room in this house! I got a good look from outside," she snapped. Vernon looked flustered and angry, his face turning a darker shade of purple; he was beginning to resemble a very oddly shaped beet. "Look…it's just one night; then the both of them will be out of your hair. You should be glad that I didn't bring my sons…"

Annalisa nodded her head vigorously and then whispered to Harry. "They'd have this house in shambles within five minutes…Quite a bit of neat-freaks, eh? I've never seen such a clean house…" She looked around and Harry grinned.

"Annalisa, you'll need to stay out of their way…" Aurora warned and Annalisa grinned wickedly.

"Oh I know…they might plow over me because I'm so small," Annalisa said, purposefully trying to get at the Dursley's goat. Normally she wasn't this mean. Aurora flushed and tried not to smile.

"Annalisa Dairine…"

"Sorry, Mum, but they're just cruel," Annalisa answered in a matter-of-fact tone. Aurora hid her small smile and then looked back at Petunia and Vernon.

"Will you, please, let my daughter stay here tonight and help Harry out at King's Cross? He'll need it," Aurora asked politely. Petunia and Vernon looked at each other and then Petunia spoke.

"F-Fine…but no magic! I won't have it in my house!" she said shrilly and Annalisa grinned; she was happy as long as she got to stay. Aurora nodded and kissed Annalisa's head before leaving the house. Harry quickly led Annalisa away from the Dursley's and the two began to talk about the magical world again in Harry's little cupboard beneath the stairs.

"This is where you sleep?" she asked, looking around the small space as Harry nodded in the affirmative. "Where do I sleep, then?"

"In here I guess…Or you could sneak out at night after they've gone to bed and you can sleep on the couch."

"Gee…what great people…"

* * *

Aurora is one brave woman to leave her daughter at the Dursley's. Anyway, I hope you all liked the first chapter and this second one. I decided to update a day early because school was cancelled today on account of snow and ice plus I'm sick with the flu :( No fun. I'm craving Chinese food D: Sadness T.T Anywho...thanks to Wessums, Morana, Thea Wolfe, wickedwench1, and siriusblacklover for the reviews and adds/alerts :) I appreciate it! Please review! Thanks. -Siriusgrl88 


	3. Hogwarts Express

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

The Dursley's left Harry and Annalisa at King's Cross by themselves the next day and Harry was asking Annalisa how they were going to get to Platform 9 ¾. Annalisa didn't remember what her mother had told her and she had never gone to Platform 9 ¾. They stood there, looking around for someone that looked familiar to Annalisa but no one was there but Muggles. It was almost fifteen minutes till the train left when Harry and Annalisa heard someone say 'Muggles'. They whirled on the spot and Annalisa grinned wide; she knew them. Or rather, 'didn't know them, know them but knew of them' as she explained it to Harry. They watched them for a few moments; the three eldest boys had already disappeared between platforms nine and ten. 

"This way, Harry," she called to him over her shoulder as she ran to the plump woman with wild red hair and hand-me-down, home-made clothes; a young red haired girl clung to the woman's hand. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley!" Annalisa chirped happily as she grinned up at the woman. The young girl looked at Annalisa with wide, brown eyes that were swimming in tears.

Mrs. Weasley looked down at Annalisa and beamed. "Annalisa! How are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my friend; he needed help here at King's Cross but I can't remember how to get to Platform 9 ¾." Molly looked over at Harry and nodded. She beckoned him to her and Harry and Annalisa followed after Ron. Annalisa looked around the platform in awe as Harry came in behind her. "Wow…I didn't know that it was like this…"

Harry's things were loaded onto the train with the help of Fred and George. Annalisa blushed when they saw her kitten clutched in her hands gently. George gently patted the kitten's head and smiled at Annalisa, making her blush darken. Fred hit him over the head and teased him for flirting with a first year. Annalisa and Harry listened to the Weasley's talk and heard Fred's and George's enthusiasm at meeting Harry Potter. Annalisa turned to Harry with a small frown.

"You'll get that a lot, Harry. What you inadvertently did is quite famous amongst us wizard folk," she said, trying to sound mature. Harry just smiled slightly at her.

She and Harry found a compartment once they got into the train. Annalisa let little Cleo sleep in her lap as she sat besides Harry. They got comfortable and then Ron came and asked to join them. They both agreed that he could and he sat down across from them. Fred and George came by and told Ron where they'd be then they introduced themselves.

"Harry, did we introduce ourselves? I'm Fred Weasley and this is my twin, George. And this is Ron, our younger brother. And we know who you are, Miss Annalisa." Fred said and Annalisa smiled at them. They left the three alone and then Ron began asking questions and soon they were all talking about their lives before Hogwarts. The cart lady came by and Harry and Annalisa bought some food and shared it all with Ron.

"So you're really Harry Potter?" Ron asked and Harry nodded. "Do you still have that...you know..."

"What?" Harry urged.

"The scar?"

"Oh yeah..." Harry said and lifted his bangs. Ron looked at him with wide eyes.

"So what House do you want to get into, Ron?" Annalisa asked, changing the subject.

"I hope I get into Gryffindor…my entire family has been in Gryffindor. I might get disowned if I'm not…" he answered truthfully. Annalisa made a face. "What about you?" he aksed in return.

"Ravenclaw or Gryffindor; Mum says any of the Houses would be fine but I don't want to be in Slytherin. My grandmum was in Ravenclaw as well as my mum and my aunt Italia. My uncles and Aunt Holly were in Gryffindor, and my aunt Nicola was in Hufflepuff."

"Wow…" Ron seemed astonished. "Most wizard families all end up in the same House…"

"Not my dad's or my mum's family! My dad was in Gryffindor and his entire family had been in Slytherin. Well, except for one of his cousins; she was placed in Ravenclaw like Mum. And my great uncle was in Slytherin too. So there's a good chance that I might be placed there but Mum says that if I really don't want to be in Slytherin, I won't be," Annalisa said with a smile.

"What are Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff?" Harry asked and Annalisa blinked at him.

Ron looked devastated. "Are you kidding? He doesn't even know the Houses?"

"Give him a break, Ronald. He's been living with a bunch of stuck-up Muggles his whole life," Annalisa scolded Ron and then turned to Harry. "They're the Houses at Hogwarts. Gryffindor values courage, nerve, and chivalry above all else; Ravenclaw values intelligence, creativity, wit, and wisdom; Slytherin values ambition, cunning, resourcefulness, and pure blood heritage; and Hufflepuff values hard work, loyalty, tolerance, and fair play," she answered, ticking all of the words off on her fingers. Harry took mental notes, nodding as he listened. He grabbed another Chocolate Frog and tore it open, grabbing the moving sweet before it jumped away from him.

They had eaten through the candies, pasties, and cakes; Harry had gotten Albus' card from one of the chocolate frogs he had bought.

"So this is Dumbledore?" he asked and Annalisa looked over his shoulder at the card, nodding.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Dumbledore! Can I get another frog? I really want to get Agrippa this time----Thank you---"

"Dumbledore is really nice; you'll like him, Harry. He's like a grandfather to me," Annalisa said with a happy smile as she fed Cleo a cat treat. They became quiet for a few moments before a boy came in looking for a toad. They all said no and Annalisa apologized to him, calling him Neville. He left and Harry looked at her.

"Oh sorry…That's Neville Longbottom," Annalisa informed and Ron blinked at her.

"Do you know everyone in the wizarding world, Annalisa?"

"No, _Ronald_, I don't but I know a lot of the people on the train because I live at Hogwarts all year."

"All year? Is that the length of the school year? A whole year?" Harry asked, sounding astonished and hopeful.

"No, no, no, Harry. The Hogwarts school year is from September 1st of every year until June 30th of every year. We have Christmas, Easter, and Summer breaks every school year too but you don't have to leave the school for the Christmas and Easter breaks; they have large, grand feasts and beautiful decorations for the students who stay behind…I've lived at Hogwarts since I was four, though Mum says that I lived with her at Hogwarts before my first birthday, but that was only for a few months. Then she had Conri and Rupert and had to take about two to three years off. The only reason why I live there is because Mum's a professor."

"That's right! I forgot that your mum works at Hogwarts. My mum told me that she's the only teacher there with kids," said Ron.

"She is…" Annalisa nodded. Then they got on the subject of magic and Ron went to show Harry and Annalisa a spell that one of his brothers's taught him but he was interrupted when the compartment door opened again. Neville was back but this time he had a bossy looking girl with bushy brown hair and an air of know-it-all about her. She asked about the toad and then she insisted on seeing the spell.

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow; Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow_." Ron flicked his wand at his rat but nothing happened and Annalisa frowned slightly, her head tilted to the side slightly. The girl actually commented harshly on it and went into a long spiel about her studying all of her text books and many other books about magical history.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Who are all of you?" she asked and looked around at the three.

"Ron Weasley," Ron conceded and looked at Annalisa for help to get Hermione out of the compartment.

"Annalisa Black…" Annalisa said instead.

"Oh I've heard of you," Hermione said and Annalisa flushed. "Your mother works at Hogwarts. She's in _Modern Magical History_ as the only teacher ever in Hogwarts history to have children and work at the school at the same time. She was the one who came over to my house to help me get my clothes and supplies for school. It's good to finally meet you; she told me about you."

"Yeah…Yeah, she is. It's good to meet you too."

"And your father is Sirius Black, right?"

"No…" Annalisa lied and looked out the window of the compartment; Ron and Neville remained silent. They knew that her father was indeed Sirius Black but that she didn't like most people knowing about that because he was in Azkaban Prison. Hermione seemed to get the point.

"And who are you?" she asked Harry.

"Harry Potter," he answered and Hermione's eyes bulged.

"Oh I've definitely heard about you!" she said but quickly went onto another subject. "Do any of you know what House you'll get into? I've asked a lot of people and I do hope I get into Gryffindor. It sounds the best out of the four; I even heard that Dumbledore was in Gryffindor. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be so bad though...Well, Neville and I better be going; we still have to find his toad. You three better change soon…I bet we'll be at the school ." And with that she was gone, closing the compartment door behind her.

"She's a handful, isn't she?" Ron said and Annalisa gave him a look. "What?"

"Be nice, Ron," she snapped slightly and he shrugged innocently.

"Why doesn't anyone want to be put in Slytherin?" Harry asked after Hermione and Neville were gone.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ron asked.

"Slytherin has gotten a bad rep for turning out bad wizards and witches for centuries now," Annalisa began. "Salazar Slytherin was pretty nasty himself; he's the one that the House of Slytherin is obviously named after. He had a talent for trouble and for the Dark Arts. Almost every witch or wizard who had been placed in Slytherin turned bad. Like Voldemort."

Ron shuddered.

"What was that for?" Harry asked him.

"She said You-Know-Who's name..." Ron hissed in repsonse.

"It's just a name, Ronald," she snapped slightly, rolling her eyes.

"So...Are Fred and George your only siblings, Ron?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Oh no; I have five brothers. There's Bill, he's in Africa on a job for Gringotts; Charlie, he's in Romania, studying dragons; Percy is a Prefect now. He's still in school; he's a fifth year. You met Fred and George; Ginny was that little thing that wouldn't let go of my mum. Oh yeah! Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the _Daily Prophet_, but you probably don't get that with Muggles…someone tried to rob a high security vault…"

Annalisa gasped, her eyes wide as Harry stared at them both.

"Really? What?" Harry asked.

"But that's impossible!" Annalisa exclaimed.

"Nothing, that's what is so strange; no one has been caught. Dad said he thinks that it must have been a Dark wizard who did it. They said that whoever broke in didn't take anything though. Of course everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it…" Ron explained. Annalisa nodded in agreement and Harry seemed to stew over the news Ron had just given them.

"Which is your favorite Quidditch team?" Ron asked Harry suddenly and Annalisa giggled.

"He doesn't even know what Quidditch is, Ron…" and Ron's ears turned red.

"You wait, Harry! It's the best game in the world!" Ron said excitedly.

Then Ron and Annalisa explained everything to Harry. Harry paid apt attention to them and Annalisa ended her information about the different Quidditch teams with "My favorite is Puddlemere United!"

Ron had scoffed and teased her. "Puddlemere? Just because they win all the time, eh?"

Annalisa smirked. "I'm guessing you're a Chuddly Cannons fan then?" Ron flushed but nodded, looking fiercely proud. Harry laughed at them and Annalisa laughed with him. Then suddenly the compartment door opened again and Annalisa groaned when the pale boy that Harry met from Diagon Alley walked in.

"It's true then? Everyone is talking about a boy in this compartment...A Harry Potter. It's you then?" Draco asked Harry and Harry said yes as he took in the sight of the other two boys with the very pale, blonde boy. "Oh this is Crabbe and Goyle," Draco indicated his two 'bodyguards'. "And I am Draco Malfoy." Ron stifled a cough and Draco rounded on him and then sneered. "Think my name's funny, do you? I don't need to ask you who you are; you're a Weasley. Father told me that all the Weasley children have red fair, freckles, hand-me-down everything, and no money." Then he turned back to Harry. "You will soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others; you wouldn't want to go making friends with his sort. I can help you there…" he finished, extending his hand out for Harry to take.

Finally Annalisa spoke up. "And why would he want to be friends with you, Draco? After all, your father is a Death Eater…" Draco looked over at Annalisa and scowled.

"Hello, cousin. Nice to see you again," he said sarcastically and Annalisa glared.

"You're not my cousin."

"We are by blood," Draco snapped.

"Why are you bragging about it? I'm not," she responded coolly.

Draco huffed and looked back at Harry. "Well?"

"I believe I can tell who the wrong sort is for myself, thanks," Harry answered calmly. Annalisa and Ron smirked slightly and gave Draco a 'told-you-so' look.

Draco warned Harry and then said something quite rude about Harry's parents, Ron's family, and Hagrid, which had Ron, Harry, and Annalisa all standing. They all argued and then Goyle reached for the candies and pastries on Ron's seat but Scabbers bit him. Goyle, Crabbe, and Malfoy left and soon after, Hermione Granger was back. She asked what had been happening and Ron spoke more to Harry and Annalisa than he did her when he mentioned he thought Scabbers had been knocked out. Instead, he had just fallen asleep.

"You don't want to sort yourself with the Malfoys," Ron told Harry.

"Besides his attitude, why is that?" Harry asked.

"The Malfoys were some of Voldemort's most loyal servants before you put an end to it. They were among the first to rejoin us after Voldemort's downfall..." Annalisa explained. Ron shuddered at each mention of Voldemort's name.

Then Ron turned to Hermione. "What do you want?" he asked Hermione.

She lifted her jaw defiantly. "I just wanted to remind you all that you need to change soon; we're almost at the school," she said simply, looking away from Ron. "And you have some dirt on your nose," she added as she turned and walked away. Annalisa giggled and thanked her before grabbing her robes and slipping them on quickly.

Cleo mewed at her and then stretched and yawned, having just woken up. Ron and Harry dressed in their robes as well and soon the train had stopped and everyone was loaded off. Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Annalisa, and the rest of the first years made their way to Hagrid who was calling for all of the first years. He led them to a lake with many little boats bobbing on top of the surface of the water. There was a collective "Oooooh!" with the exception of Annalisa. She just beamed and then looked at Harry.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Annalisa said as she pet Cleo on her tiny head. Then she, Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Ron got into one boat after Hagrid told everyone not more than five to a boat. They sailed off and as they were sailing over the lake, Hagrid handed Trevor the Toad to Neville who was happy to have him back. They got out of the boats when they docked at the castle and then followed Hagrid to the castle doors. He knocked and it opened soon after.

A tall, old, black haired woman stood there and Annalisa smiled at Harry and whispered to him, "That's Professor McGonagall; she'll be teaching us Transfiguration." Harry nodded and Hagrid spoke to McGonagall. The students followed McGonagall before she stopped just outside another door. She turned to them and told them to wait for only a few minutes. The students chatted quietly for a few seconds before the ghosts came out, capturing all of their attention.

"Whoa..." Harry said in awe as he looked at the misty looking beings.

"That one there," Annalisa said, pointing to a fat ghost with a funny hairdo and a long robe, "He's the Fat Friar and he belongs to Hufflepuff. That one there," she now pointed to a young female ghost with a long grey dress and long hair, "She's the Grey Lady; she belongs to Ravenclaw. Oh, and that one there..." Annalisa's voice trailed off and she shut her mouth as McGonagall came back out to get them all.

McGonagall came back out and led them all into the Great Hall. There were four very long and broad tables that were crowded with the older students already. McGonagall stopped at the very front of the room, the staff table behind her as she waved the rolled of parchment around with the names of the new students on it. Annalisa gave her mother a small wave and Aurora beamed at her and she smiled at Harry too, which made Harry relax a bit. Annalisa placed Cleo on the floor and whispered in her little furry ear and Harry watched as Cleo ran to Aurora. He looked at Annalisa and she gave him an 'I'll-tell-you-later' look. There was complete silence in the hall for a few short moments until the Sorting Hat decided it was time to sing.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Everyone applauded the hat and Harry looked at Annalisa and Ron wildly, a large grin on his face. Ron whispered some things to Harry but Annalisa didn't hear as she listened to McGonagall.

"When I call your name, you will come forward and put the hat on as you sit on the stool to be sorted into one of the four Houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," McGonagall told them. "Abbott, Hannah!" Annalisa and the rest of the room watched the blonde girl go to the stool. She sat on it and McGonagall put the hat on her head. It called out "_HUFFLEPUFF_!" and the Hufflepuff table burst in applause. Hannah went to her House table and sat down, looking very relieved. Then McGonagall said "Black, Annalisa!" Harry and Ron looked at her and she blushed, looking a bit nervous now. She slowly approached the stool and sat down. About two seconds later, the hat flopped onto her head and covered her eyes. She crossed her ankles and held onto the stool for dear life as she waited.

"Hmmm…You have a quick and open mind and a great talent for magic. You'd do very well in Ravenclaw but there's more to you than brains," the hat went on and Annalisa just blinked, unable to see anything but the inside of the hat. "You're very cunning and ambitious, like a Slytherin," the hat said and Annalisa thought _'No!_' instantly. "No? You're right; your heart is braver and truer than that of a Slytherin and you're very loyal and protective. Better be _GRYFFINDOR_!"

The Gryffindor table exploded with a loud roar. McGonagall removed the hat from Annalisa's head and gave her a small, quick smile. Annalisa grinned and turned to her mother who gave her a large, proud smile and two thumbs up. Annalisa hopped off of the stool and meandered down the steps. As she passed Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione, she wished them all luck and then joined the Gryffindor table where she was warmly accepted.

Susan Bones went to Hufflepuff, Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst went to Ravenclaw, and Lavender Brown joined Annalisa at the Gryffindor table as the second girl and second student to be placed there. She sat across from Annalisa and the two congratulated each other before Millicent Bulstrode was sent to Slytherin. Vincent Crabbe was sent to Slytherin and Justin Finch-Fletchley went to Hufflepuff. Gregory Goyle joined Crabbe at the Slytherin table and Seamus Finnigan was the first boy to be placed in Gryffindor. Then Hermione was called and quickly placed in Gryffindor. She joined Annalisa at the table and the two struck up a quiet conversation.

Neville was placed in Gryffindor as well and he joined Hermione and Annalisa, sitting on Hermione's other side. Malfoy joined his friends at the Slytherin table and Annalisa noticed that he looked very smug. Jasmine Moon was put in Gryffindor and Theodore Nott was sent to Slytherin as well as Pansy Parkinson. The Patil twins were split up; Padma went to Ravenclaw and Parvati joined Lavender at the Gryffindor table. Sally-Anne Perks was put into Hufflepuff and then Harry's name was called. The entire room went very quiet and then people began to whisper.

Harry sat on the stool for a good minute before the hat yelled "_GRYFFINDOR_!" and the Gryffindor table went wild; Fred and George Weasley chanted "We got Potter!" while Annalisa and the rest of the Gryffindor table clapped. Annalisa clapped Harry on the back, smiling from ear to ear at him. He smiled back and sat down a bit shakily beside her. He looked at the staff table and saw Hagrid give him a thumbs up and Aurora, who beamed at him and mouthed the word 'Congrats' to him as she clapped loudly. Ron was sorted into Gryffindor as well and he joined Harry and Annalisa at the table, sitting on Harry's other side so he didn't have to sit next to Hermione.

The dinner was presented after the last student was sorted and Annalisa had to grin at Harry's surprise as the once empty tables were now covered with platters and bowls and pitchers of food and drinks. After dinner and desert, Dumbledore asked them all to sing the Hogwarts school song. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and the rest of the first years didn't know the song, except for Annalisa, who had heard it plenty of times throughout her life. So she taught Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Harry.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
__Teach us something please,  
__Whether we be old and bald  
__Or young with scabby knees  
__Our heads could do with filling  
__With some interesting stuff,  
__For now they're bare and full of air  
__Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
__So teach us things worth knowing,  
__Bring back what we've forgot,  
__Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
__And learn until our brains all rot._"

Everyone finished at different times, Fred and George being last because they sang it in a funeral tune. Most everyone laughed and then the house prefects led the other students out of the hall and made their way to their house dormitories. Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, Annalisa, and Jasmine were all shown to their room by Joanna Berkins, the Gryffindor girl Prefect, and Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Dean were led to their room by Percy, the Gryffindor boy Prefect.

* * *

Ok, so this is the official Ch. 3. I messed up and posted Ch. 4 in Ch. 3's place. Poor Ch. 3. Good news for you is, I will post Ch. 5 tonight as well! Bonus happiness! At least I hope so. Thanks to Pbep for the day and siriusblacklover and wickedwench1 for the reviews! _**Please review**_! Thanks. - Siriusgrl88 


	4. The Daily Prophet

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Annalisa blinked, coming out of her silent reverie. She had her diary opened before her on the desk in the Gryffindor common room, a bright pink Fwooper quill gently grasped in her nimble fingertips of her right hand. It had been two years since she had been sorted into Gryffindor and now she sat alone in the completely empty tower. It was summer after her second year as a student at Hogwarts. Normally, she would have been at her home at 1489 Rowena Walk, Ravenclaw's Village, Kirkcaldy, Fife, Scotland but for some reason, this year, her mother insisted on staying at Hogwarts. She thought about the last two years and sighed softly. She had helped Harry foil Voldemort's plans twice now.

The first had been during their first year at Hogwarts. They had assumed that it was Snape helping Voldemort come back to power by stealing the Sorcerer's Stone but they had been very wrong. Poor Professor Quirrell had died after Voldemort had left his body. While Ron had been stuck in the Chess Board room and Hermione left in the Potion room, Annalisa and Harry had made it to the room just before the room with the Mirror of Erised.

They had come up against a Sphinx that told them only one could pass. So Annalisa had put her brains to the task and answered the riddle correctly. She had stayed behind and wished Harry the best of luck. She had heard them in the other room but there was nothing she could do. Then Dumbledore came and she and the old man entered the next room together. She had rushed to Harry's side, just glimpsing Voldemort's soul flitting away. Dumbledore and Annalisa had rushed Harry to the Hospital Wing where Ron was laying in a bed with Hermione next to him.

Aurora had been there as well and as soon as Dumbledore and Annalisa walked in with an unconscious Harry in Dumbledore's arms, she had bounced up and ran to her daughter, pulling her into her arms immediately. Annalisa had blushed and hugged her back and waited until Aurora was ready to let her go. She was crying and Annalisa had to tell her to stop, wiping her mother's tears from her eyes and cheeks. Aurora then went to Harry and they all waited for him to wake up.

It was the next year that Harry and Annalisa realized that they were both Parselmouths after they heard things that others did not. Harry suffered a more public humiliation but Annalisa had been absolutely traumatized by her unwanted skill. Aurora had told her that it ran in their family, explaining that Annalisa's uncle Tim was a Parselmouth as well as Aurora and Annalisa's aunt, Nicola. Annalisa had been shocked.

Annalisa had watched as Professor Lockhart, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, flirted relentlessly with her mother but was quite pleased that her mother seemed to just wave him off without really hurting his feelings. Annalisa, Ron, and Hermione had helped Harry through his tough time when everyone turned against him after finding out that he was Parselmouth. Annalisa kept hers a secret, even from her friends and brothers, except for Harry, who was a bit relieved to know that he wasn't the only one at the time. Eventually, when Harry was cleared, Annalisa had come out with the truth about her being a Parselmouth when Malfoy had been giving Harry a hard time about it on the way to the train to leave the school.

That year had been Conri's and Rupert's first as students. Annalisa and Aurora had both been surprised when Rupert went to Gryffindor but Conri was placed in Ravenclaw. Everyone who knew Conri and Rupert thought that they would both be in Gryffindor; much like the Weasley twins. But no matter, they managed just fine even if they weren't always together.

When it came time to foil Voldemort's plan again, Annalisa, Conri, Ron, and Rupert had accompanied Harry and Lockhart into the Chamber of Secrets. Lockhart had grabbed Ron's wand and attempted to use the Memory Charm on Ron but it had backfired due to the bad shape the wand was in and caused quite a stirring of the rocks. It had blocked Ron, Conri, and Rupert from Harry and Annalisa so the two continued on without them. Harry battled the great basilisk while Annalisa made sure that Ginny stayed alive. It was Annalisa who cried and asked for help which caused Fawkes to appear with the Sorting Hat that gave Harry the sword of Gryffindor which he used to kill the basilisk. And it was Annalisa's idea to stab the diary with the Basilisk fang. "Harry, the fang! Use the fang to stab the book! Its poison will destroy it!" her young voice echoed in her head.

Now Annalisa was writing all of her life in the pages of one of her many diaries. She had already filled two; one from when she was younger and then the other from when she was a first and second year student at Hogwarts; she also had five other blank ones that she would most certainly use later on. But this diary didn't have much in it yet; she had a feeling that this year was going to be very enriching and exciting. It was only two weeks into July now and Annalisa was to be heading off to the Weasley's soon. A tapping came from the window and Annalisa turned in her seat to look over at the window that was being offended. She smiled and went to it, opening it up to let two owls in. One was a barn owl that belonged to the school and the other was a beautiful snowy white owl that belonged to Harry.

"Hullo, Hedwig. How are you?" she asked as the owl nibbled at her fingers affectionately after she removed Harry's letter from her leg. She gave Hedwig some owl treats and then went to the barn owl that had settled on top of one of the armchairs. She removed _The Daily Prophet_ and the letters from Hermione and Ron from his leg and gave him some treats before he flew out the window and went back to the Owlery. She read Harry's letter first.

_Dear Annalisa,_

_Happy birthday.__ I couldn't get you anything. I'm sorry. It's been boring and terrible here at the Dursley's. I bet you've had loads of fun at Hogwarts. Save me! It's hell here at Privet Drive. Thank you for the new set of potion bottles and the sweets; I desperately needed them. Time couldn't go any slower…well, my stuff is all over the shop so I better clean everything up and pack. Oh, Ron called the house the other day. It wasn't very pretty. Uncle Vernon went ape-shit over it all and it put Aunt Petunia and Dudley in a right state of terror. It was hilarious. Wish you where here when it happened. I'll see you soon._

_Harry_

Annalisa smiled and placed the letter down on the desk before she grabbed Hermione's letter and read it.

_Dear Annalisa,_

_Happy birthday! I hope you like what I sent you! How are you? I hope you're enjoying your summer at Hogwarts. I am having a blast with my parents in France. I can't wait to see you all! I just wanted to make an update...__Oh,__ you should really read_ The Daily Prophet_. See you soon._

_Always,_

_Hermione_

Annalisa smiled but her brow furrowed a bit before she read Ron's letter.

_Annalisa,_

_I don't know if you've heard already or if I told you before, but Dad won a sack of gold from a drawing at the Ministry! I'm writing you from Egypt right now! It's really exciting here. We got in a few days ago. We went on a boat down the Nile, we've been to cursed tombs, __we__ even climbed a pyramid! Mum and Dad are really happy because it's our first out-of-continent family trip and everyone is here; Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, me, Scabbers…oh and Ginny (just kidding). She just hit me. Everyone says hello. I hope you're having fun. I'll see you when I see you._

_Best,_

_Ron_

_P.S. I've sent you a photo of all of us in front of some pyramids._

And he had. She pulled out a slightly crumpled photo of the entire Weasley family that they had taken with their own camera. Bill, Percy, Charlie, and Arthur stood in the back, the tallest of the bunch. Molly and Ginny stood in the front, Molly's hands on Ginny's shoulders. George and Fred were standing on either side of Ron, all grinning and waving; Scabbers was on Ron's shoulder.

Annalisa smiled and put the letters and photo down on the desk before she grabbed her two presents and opened her present from Hermione first. Hermione had gotten her a thick but small book called _How __To__ Train Your Magical Cat _by Taryn Charles. She then opened Ron's present which was a Pocket Sneak-O-Scope. She smiled and then picked up _The Daily Prophet_ and unrolled it, holding it out in front of her. Her eyes stilled on the broad, tall black letters. A picture of a deranged, yelling man was beneath the letters that read:

_**Sirius Black Escapes Azkaban!**_

_Why the Ministry is in such a blunder!_

Annalisa sank down into the armchair, her eyes wide and filling rapidly with tears. Her lips parted and she began to hyperventilate, her hands clutching at her chest as the newspaper fluttered to the floor at her feet. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to steady her breathing but it wasn't working. She began to become panicky. She didn't hear the portrait hole open or the hurried footsteps run to her. She didn't hear or see a pair of footsteps leave and reappear about ten minutes later with someone else. The next thing she knew, she was lying on her back on the couch that stood in front of the fireplace, a wet clothe covering her forehead. She opened her eyes, her breathing evening out finally. She looked up into her mother's beautiful, concerned face.

"Annalisa, are you alright now? How do you feel?" Aurora asked worriedly.

"F-Fine…"

"Are you sure?" Rupert asked and Annalisa noticed that both her brothers were there too. She nodded and they all looked relieved.

"The…_The Daily Prophet_…Look at it," said Annalisa shakily and Aurora's brow furrowed as she looked down and then picked the upside down paper up. She never really read the _Prophet_ because of the gossip. She flipped it around so that she was gazing at the front. She felt her heart skip a beat, her eyes widening as she read the entire article.

"He…How? It's impossible…" she whispered more to herself than to her children as her sons looked over her shoulders at their father.

* * *

It wasn't too long after that night that Aurora was told by Dumbledore that Harry had run away from the Dursley's during the night but was now safely at the Leaky Cauldron. Aurora took Annalisa, Conri, and Rupert there to keep Harry company.

They had just walked into the Leaky Cauldron and Annalisa made a face at the smell of liquor. Conri and Rupert looked around as Aurora went to Tom, the bar keep, and asked him where Harry was. He told her that he was probably in Diagon Alley and that he had been spending most of his days there. Aurora thanked him and then she took her kids into small court yard in the back of the Leaky Cauldron. Aurora pulled her wand from her waist and raised it above her head at the brick wall, counting three bricks up and two bricks across until she found the right brick; she tapped the right brick three times and then the wall began to move in on itself.

Once the wall had opened completely, Aurora, Annalisa, Conri, and Rupert all walked into Diagon Alley. Not many witches and wizards were in Diagon Alley that day, mainly just the shop owners and a few customers. School letters hadn't been sent out yet so students were not arriving. The four walked down the street, looking in stores for Harry.

"Harry! Mum, he's there!" Annalisa called over her shoulder as she hurried over to Harry, who was sitting out front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. He was reading a book and having some ice cream when Annalisa approached him from behind and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck. He had jumped slightly, being completely startled by her. She released him and sat down next to him in an empty chair. She looked relieved and Harry smiled at her. "Hullo, Harry…how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Where's….?" He looked around and Conri and Rupert ran to him, clapping him on his shoulders, grinning. Harry grinned back and soon the table was no longer seating one. Aurora approached Harry slowly and hugged him and kissed his head. He flushed slightly, still not used to the mothering that he received from her and Mrs. Weasley. "Hi, Aurora…"

"Harry, you mustn't go running around like that! You could have been hurt…" Aurora scolded and Harry frowned.

"I made my aunt inflate and blow up; what was I supposed to do?"

"You made your aunt do what?" Conri asked, sounding excited.

"My aunt Marge came over to the house and she started going on about my mum and dad. I didn't like it and somehow my anger towards her made her inflate and start floating away. I figured that there was no use staying there anymore so I left. I mean, I broke a wizard law; I used magic on a Muggle and I'm underage," he explained and Conri and Rupert were in absolute awe, yelping "cool!" Aurora gave them a look and they became very quiet. Aurora turned back to Harry.

"But it was unintentional. The Ministry will not punish a young wizard or witch in training if their magic gets a little out of hand. If you had used a wand, it would be a different story; but you didn't, did you?"

"No."

"Then you won't be punished," Annalisa chipped in and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, the Minister said something about how they were just concerned for my safety and that it wouldn't go on my record or anything…And I read the _Daily Prophet_…This Black fellow…Who is he? Is he related to you?" Annalisa flushed darkly and looked away when Harry asked and even Conri and Rupert became completely silent. Aurora seemed uncomfortable and as Harry glanced around at all of them, he had a feeling that the man he had read about was indeed related to them. "How is he related to you?"

"He's--" Rupert began but Aurora cut him off.

"It's not important. Now, I'm leaving Conri, Rupert, and Annalisa here to keep you company," she smiled slightly at Harry and Harry smiled back, relieved that he wouldn't be alone anymore.

"Alright," said Harry, Conri and Rupert giving a loud whoop that many witches and wizards in the street scowled at. Aurora stood.

"Annalisa, come with me so we can rent out a room for you and the boys. Harry, would you mind if Annalisa slept in your room? There is another bed in there, right?"

"Yeah…It's alright; I don't mind," he answered and Annalisa stood silently.

Aurora tossed Conri and Rupert a small sack of money. "Buy yourselves some ice cream and get Annalisa one too," she told them and they nodded. Aurora and Annalisa left the boys there and went back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Mum…he's going to ask again, you know that don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then what do I say? Do I just tell him that…that Sirius Black is my father?" Annalisa whispered the last part as a witch and wizard couple passed them. Aurora sighed as they entered the pub. She stopped and pulled Annalisa to the side, whispering to her.

"You don't tell him anything. You change the subject. And you don't tell Hermione or Ron or Ginny or anyone anything either. I don't want you to go through what my mother and I went through."

"What do you mean?" Annalisa asked, looking curious and Aurora gulped. She forgot that she hadn't told any of her children that their great uncle was Voldemort.

"Nothing. Come on." She led Annalisa over to the bar and smiled at Tom. "Tom, I need to buy a room for my sons; Annalisa will be sharing Harry's room so I'll pay the difference on that."

"Oh no, no, no. You do not have to pay for that room at all; it's my pleasure to rent a room to Harry Potter," Tom rasped and Aurora smiled. "The other room will be 4 galleons." He held out his hand when Aurora pulled out the amount plus a tip. He looked very grateful and handed her a key for the spare bedroom. Annalisa and Aurora left the pub and went back to where the boys were. They were laughing about something and then Aurora saw that Rupert and Conri had gotten into an ice cream fight. Rupert's ice cream was sitting ice cream down on top of Conri's head and Conri's ice cream was smeared down Rupert's front.

"I suppose you think this is funny, do you?" Aurora asked as she pointed her wand at her sons and removed the sticky mess from them with a wave. They were chuckling now, holding their sides and Annalisa couldn't help but laugh with them.

"Oh come on, Mum, it is funny…" Annalisa replied at Aurora's scolding look.

Aurora sighed, rolling her eyes. "Boys will be boys…" she muttered.

* * *

As for that address (1489 Rowena Walk, Ravenclaw's Village, Kirkcaldy, Fife, Scotland), I probably screwed that up in more ways than one so please let me know if it is wrong and tell me how to correct it please. Thanks again, to all of my loyal readers and reviewers and to you new ones! I hope you like this new chapter. _**Please review**_! -Siriusgrl88 


	5. Diagon Alley

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

The week went by quickly for Annalisa, Harry, Conri, and Rupert. They spent their days in Diagon Alley, exploring every niche and corner of it. By the end of the week, they all knew where every shop was, even in Knockturn Alley. Annalisa slept soundly in her bed when Harry jumped onto her bed, standing high above her. Annalisa cracked open one eye and glared at him groggily with it. 

"Leave me alone, 'Arry…"

"You sound like Hagrid," Harry teased and Annalisa grabbed his ankle and pulled, making him topple to the floor. She heard a soft thud and gasped, sitting up quickly and peering over the edge of the bed at Harry, who rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh Harry! I'm sorry! I didn't…I mean, I did, but I didn't think you would hit your head…It was accidently-on-purpose! Do you forgive me?"

"Of course," he said as he sat up, still rubbing his head. "You're quick, you know; took me by surprise."

"Well, I have to be with Conri and Rupert for brothers," she laughed and Harry laughed with her. A knock came from the door and Annalisa got out of bed and went to the door, opening it to let Conri and Rupert in. They looked at Harry and then at Annalisa.

"What happened to him?" Rupert asked and Annalisa explained what had happened. Conri helped Harry up and patted him on the back.

"She does it to us all of the time, mate…"

"Only because you deserve it," Annalisa quipped back and Conri stuck his tongue out at her. "Oh that's mature…"

Annalisa chased the boys out and changed before joining them in the hallway and then down the stairs and into Diagon Alley. They all went to peer at the Firebolt in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. As they were leaving the store and contemplating where to go next, they heard familiar voices calling to them.

"Harry! Annalisa!"

"Conri and Rupert, over here!" The four turned and saw Ron and Hermione waving at them from the ice cream parlour. They all smiled and hurried over. Hermione and Annalisa hugged and they all began to catch up with each other as they sat down at the table. Ron told Harry that they had checked the Leaky Cauldron but they had already left and then they checked all of the school stores but Harry cut in, telling them that they had gotten their school supplies a while ago and then he asked how they knew they were staying at the Leaky Cauldron.

"My dad found out at work," said Ron simply.

"Did you really blow your aunt up, Harry?" Hermione asked and Harry told her that it was unintentional but Ron, Conri, and Rupert were all laughing, which Hermione scolded them for. "I'm surprised that you weren't expelled," she continued.

"Forget expelled; I thought the Ministry was going to arrest me and send me to Azkaban. Ron, does your dad know why Fudge let me off?"

"Well, it's because it's you, right?" Ron chuckled, shrugging. "The famous Harry Potter…right? The Ministry would put me away for life if I blew up my aunt; mind you, they would have to find me first because Mum would have killed me before they could get a hold of me and buried me out in the woods. But you can ask Dad tonight; we're staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight so you can come with us to King's Cross tomorrow."

"That's excellent!" Annalisa exclaimed with a broad smile.

"Have you both gotten all of your school things?" Harry asked and Ron looked very smug suddenly as he whipped out a brand new wand.

"Look at it! Brand-new wand; its fourteen inches, willow wood with a single unicorn tail-hair. Plus, we've gotten all of our books and supplies…What about that _Monster_ book we had to get, eh? The assistant there was practically crying when we told him we needed two." Ron chuckled with Harry and Annalisa but Hermione remained quiet.

"Should have seen him when Conri, Rupert, and I went in there with Harry. He was in hysterics and ran away from us. He screamed that we had to get them ourselves," Annalisa said and Ron laughed. Meanwhile, Harry had spotted a bulging bag in a chair next to Hermione and he pointed at it, asking her what it was.

"I'm taking more subjects this year than you are. Those are my books for Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, the Study of Acient Runes, Muggle Studies---"

"Muggle Studies? You're a _Muggle-born_, Hermione; what would you need to take Muggle Studies for?" Ron sounded astonished and Annalisa giggled.

"Well, I'm taking it too," Annalisa chimed in and Hermione beamed. "And I'm half Muggle-born."

"That's fantastic! What other classes are you taking?" asked Hermione. Annalisa looked a bit thoughtful as she raised her hand and began to tick off all of her classes on her fingers.

"Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Study of Ancient Runes, Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Charms, Advance Potions, and Advanced History of Magic…Plus the regular Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology." She was smiling as she finished and Hermione looked very happy.

"We have all of our classes together except for Arithmancy. Oh, I can't wait to start school!" Annalisa nodded and then looked at Ron and Harry who both looked very unhappy.

"Does that mean that you two won't have any classes with us?" Ron asked with a pout. Annalisa giggled and shook her head.

"We still have Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and History of Magic together."

"But you're taking advanced classes for Charms, Potions, History of Magic, and Transfiguration…" Harry added.

"Yes, but we'll be in your classes. The only thing that is different is that Annalisa and I will be paired up and have more difficult homework and studying to do than you and Ron," Hermione put in and Annalisa nodded.

"So we'll all be together still," Annalisa reconfirmed.

"Except for us…" Conri said suddenly and the four older teens turned to Conri and Rupert. "We'll be by ourselves." And then the two were pretending to cry which made them all laugh.

"Do you two plan on living this year? I mean, you won't have time to eat or sleep with all of those classes and homework," said Ron. Annalisa smirked slightly, giving him a look, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Probably not because on top of our heavy load, we'll be doing your homework for you too," Annalisa remarked sarcastically. Ron's grin vanished and he made a face at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I still have some galleons left over. My birthday is in September and Mum and Dad gave me some extra money to buy myself an early birthday present," Hermione changed the subject, speaking as she looked in the small purse with her money in it. Ron smirked.

"I bet a _book_ sounds nice, huh?" Ron quipped and Annalisa kicked him under the table. He winced and glared at her and she glared right back.

"No," Hermione went on, not noticing the exchange between Ron and Annalisa. "I really would like an owl. I mean, Harry, you have Hedwig; Annalisa you have every owl at the school; and Ron, you have Errol…"

"No, I don't. Errol is the family owl. We can't afford to get me an owl of my own. I'm just stuck with Scabbers…" He placed said rat on the table in front of them and Annalisa frowned. Something about the rat always made her uneasy. Then again, she didn't like rats.

"Egypt doesn't seem to have done him any good…" Rupert joked and poked the rat with the tip of his wand. Scabbers nipped at it and Rupert glared at the rat. Ron just nodded, agreeing silently.

"There's the Magical Menagerie shop over there…" Conri pointed to the shop and they all turned to look at it.

"Yeah, you could see if they have any medicine for Scabbers and Hermione can buy an owl," Rupert went on.

"And Rupert and I can buy an owl too!" Conri added and Annalisa looked at him suspiciously.

"Did Mum say you could?"

"Yes. She gave us the money…See?" Conri and Rupert showed her the money and Annalisa gave in.

"Alright, let's go." They made their way to the shop and walked into the dingy, dark store. They could hear soft hooting and meowing from all around them and they could see large, bright eyes blinking at them from the walls. Conri and Rupert wandered off as Hermione, Annalisa, Harry, and Ron walked to the clerk behind the counter at the back of the store. They had to wait a bit so they stood, glancing around the Magical Menagerie. When the wizard before them left, Ron went to the counter and placed sick-looking Scabbers on the counter.

"My rat has been sick ever since my family vacation in Egypt," Ron explained to the witch behind the counter. Scabbers looked up at Ron and then at the cage near him that was filled with acrobatic rats that were dark and healthy. The witch looked at Scabbers, picking him up once by his tail. Scabbers made a strange hissing noise as she held him out at arm's length.

"Hmmm…How old is he?" she asked and Ron blinked.

"Um…old. He belonged to my older brother Percy before he belonged to me. He's at least twelve years old…" Ron answered, looking uncertain.

"And what powers does he have?"

"Um…none," Ron answered, again uncertain.

"This one's been through the mill, he has," the witch said as she continued to examine Scabbers.

"He's been like this since the vacation," Ron seemed to be getting a bit defensive and Annalisa and Harry watched on in curiosity as Hermione gazed around the room.

"Common household rats or garden rats only live for about three years or so; not twelve. If you're on the market for a new pet rat, you might consider one of these…" She indicated the acrobatic rats in the golden cage to Ron's right and Ron glanced over at them as they danced and flipped and bounced around.

"Show-offs…" Ron muttered and Harry and Annalisa stifled their laughter.

"Well, if you don't want a new one, try this tonic," the witch continued, pulling a small red bottle out from under the counter. She handed it to Ron, who took it quizzically.

"Ok, how much is---_OUCH_!" Ron yelped as a large ball of orange/ginger fur came soaring from off of the highest cage and landed on Ron's head before launching after Scabbers, who was still in the witch's hands.

"CROOKSHANKS, _NO_!" she cried out but Scabbers was dropped. As soon as he hit the floor, he ran for the door. Ron shouted Scabbers name and ran after him without the tonic, Harry following. Annalisa stood there with Hermione, both girls a bit stunned. Annalisa looked down as the great ginger ball of fur rubbed against her ankles and she knelt down, gently petting his head.

"You're a pretty cat, aren't you?" she asked rhetorically and Crookshanks meowed at her. "He looks like a Persian with his squashed face."

"He's been here for years…No one ever wants him. Though, it's probably because he's so mean tempered and doesn't really like any other animals except for horses, other cats, and owls," the witch explained.

"I'll take him!" Hermione said and picked Crookshanks up, placing the galleons on the counter and then grabbed the tonic. "I'll purchase the tonic too."

Annalisa blinked as she stood up. After Hermione's purchase, she followed Hermione out of the store and they found Ron and Harry not far from it.

"You bought that thing!?" Ron exclaimed, babying Scabbers as the rat began to panic.

"Oh, he's just gorgeous, isn't he?" Hermione was glowing like a proud mother as she cooed over Crookshanks. Ron glared over at Annalisa and Annalisa shrugged.

"What was I supposed to do? It was her money and she wanted the cat. I can't tell her what to do with her birthday money," Annalisa said defensively and Ron looked away from her to glare at the cat.

"The beast nearly scalped me, Hermione!"

"Oh but he didn't mean to, did you, Crookshanks? No, of course not," cooed Hermione.

"And what of Scabbers? He needs to rest and relax! How is he supposed to do that with that _creature_ around him?" Ron protested.

"Oh that reminds me! You forgot the tonic so I bought it for you. Here," Hermione said sweetly and placed the little red bottle in Ron's free hand. "And do stop worrying. Crookshanks will be in the girls' dormitory with Annalisa and me and Scabbers will be with you and Harry. Poor Crookshanks. That witch told us that he's been there for years. No one wanted him…"

"I wonder why that would be…" Ron muttered and Annalisa gently slapped his shoulder. He socked her in the arm gently and they got into a mock fight, laughing. The four started walking back to the Leaky Cauldron before Annalisa turned back. "What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"I forgot about Conri and Rupert. Can we go back?" The other three nodded and they all headed back to the Magical Menagerie. They walked in and Annalisa spotted her two brothers at the counter. "What are you two getting?" she asked as she approached them.

Rupert grinned and held up his cage with his exotic looking black owl with large green eyes. "I've named him Shadow."

"Well, he's very interesting…What kind of owl is he?" Hermione asked the witch behind the counter, who just shrugged.

"What about you, Conri?" Harry asked and Conri turned around with a small German Shepherd puppy in his arms.

"A dog? I don't know if you can have a dog at Hogwarts, Conri…" said Annalisa but Conri just lifted his chin stubbornly.

"I've bought him already and there are no refunds or returns so I have to keep him."

Annalisa sighed. "Fine, you can talk to Mum about it. Let's go." And then the six of them were gone and back at the Leaky Cauldron. As they walked in, they saw Mr. Weasley at the bar. He was reading the Daily Prophet but as soon as he saw them, he put the newspaper down and smiled at them.

"Well, hello there, Harry. How are you, Annalisa? Conri and Rupert not giving you a hard time I hope…"

Annalisa smiled back and shook her head before she grabbed Rupert and gave him a quick noogie. Harry had noticed that the newspaper that Mr. Weasley had been reading had a picture of Sirius Black on it.

"So they haven't caught him?" he asked and Mr. Weasley looked back at the newspaper with a frown.

"No. They've pulled the entire ministry off of our regular jobs to try and find him but no such luck yet."

"Would the person who caught him get a reward?" Ron asked curiously.

"Don't start, Ron. He's not going to be caught by a group of teenagers. It's the Azkaban guard that will get him," Mr. Weasley scolded and Ron scowled slightly.

Mrs. Weasley joined them all now with Fred, George, Percy, and Ginny. They all turned and Annalisa caught Ginny turning three shades of red when she saw Harry. Conri and Rupert grinned from ear to ear when they saw Fred and George, their idols. Ginny said hi to all of them shyly and then Percy approached Harry, holding his hand out for a hand shake.

"Hello, Harry. It's just grand to see you again," he said as Harry took his hand hesitantly.

"Hi, Percy…"

"I hope you are doing well," Percy said as they shook hands and Annalisa was making a face behind him at Harry, who tried not to laugh. Annalisa giggled softly and turned away when Percy glanced back at her. Her eyes fell on George Weasley and her cheeks flushed slightly.

"Hello, Annalisa…How are you?" George asked and Annalisa had to really think to get herself to respond.

"I'm f-fine," she stuttered and mentally kicked herself. He grinned at her and she felt her blush darken. She was relieved when Fred turned both of their attentions to Harry.

"Harry, my boy! It's just splendid to see you again---" Fred started.

"Marvelous!" said George as he pushed Fred aside and seized Harry's hand. "Absolutely spiffing!"

"That's enough, you two," Mrs. Weasley scolded and Fred turned to her as if he just met her again as well.

"Mum, how corking it is to see you---"

"I said enough, Fred!" She then turned to Harry, Conri, and Rupert. "Harry, dear, it's lovely to see you again. Conri and Rupert, being just like Fred and George?" They nodded and she smiled forcibly. She then turned to Annalisa and hugged her. "Oh Annalisa! Look at you! You've bloomed!"

Annalisa blushed yet again. Not even her friends had noticed that she was finally developing a woman's body. Her once flat chest was now not so flat; her breasts were already B cups. And her 'baby-fat' was melting away quickly to reveal a curvy young body. She hadn't told Hermione, but she had started her period just the year before. Many of the boys in the room with the exception of Mr. Weasley, Percy, and Fred looked over at Annalisa. Her blush was darkening again. 'Oh gosh…this is mortifying!'

The dinner was an eventful affair, especially because Fred, George, Conri, and Rupert were all together again. Annalisa had gone to bed when Hermione and Ginny excused themselves from the table. The three girls talked for a bit in the hallway before Annalisa decided that she really was tired. So she said good night to them and went into the bedroom that she was sharing with Harry. She changed and crawled into bed. Only fifteen minutes later, she heard all of the Weasley boys and her two brothers heading for bed. Harry didn't join her until a good fifteen minutes after that. She pretended to be asleep as she listened to him talk to himself.

"I am not going to be murdered," said Harry.

"That's the spirit…" the mirror answered him sleepily.

Annalisa heard Harry get into his bed and he was asleep within minutes. 'What was he talking about?' was the last thought Annalisa had before she fell asleep.

* * *

Alrighty, here's Ch. 5! The Weasley's have made their entrance :) Toad321, I looked at the story and from what it shows me, Ch. 3 and Ch. 4 are different. If anyone else thinks that Ch. 3 and Ch. 4 look the same or are the same, please let me know and I'll re-upload the whole story to get it sorted out. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I said I was going to post it last night but I got busy at work and then came home and did some photo stuff for a friend. I didn't get done until 11:30 and I had gotten home at 9:20. I was too tired to post this chapter so I decided to do it now. I woke up at 12 did some more photo stuff and then took a shower so yeah...Anyway, enjoy! _**Please review**_! Thanks. - Siriusgrl88 


	6. On The Train

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

The next morning, Tom woke everyone; Harry and Annalisa being last. Annalisa and Harry dressed silently; she remained behind the standing screen as she changed. She walked out from behind it, shielding her eyes as she told Harry that she'd see him downstairs. She left him in the room, thinking about what he had said the night before to the mirror; she joined Fred and George in the hallway, smiling absentmindedly. She forced the blush from rising in her cheeks when George said good morning, snapping her out of her thoughts. She responded without stuttering and without blushing or looking flustered; she felt relieved as she walked away and went downstairs. She heard Fred tease George and she smiled to herself as she joined Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley in the dining room of the bar. Soon, all of the Weasley's, Harry, and Annalisa's brothers were downstairs and they all had breakfast though it was a pretty quiet time because most of them were still tired. 

As soon as they were done, they were loaded into Ministry cars and taken to King's Cross. Annalisa noticed that Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley stayed very close to Harry, Conri, Rupert, and her as they crossed into Platform 9 ¾. Percy left them soon after but not before Mrs. Weasley kissed his cheek. Mrs. Weasley made her rounds, kissing all of her children, then Hermione, then Conri and Rupert, then Annalisa, and lastly, Harry. As they were loading onto the train, Mr. Weasley pulled Harry away to speak to him alone. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville Longbottom, Conri, Rupert, and Annalisa watched from on the train, peaking out from one of the non-crowded doors.

Mrs. Weasley called to Arthur to hurry up as the train let out a shrill whistle. As Harry hurried over to them when Mr. Weasley was done talking to him, Annalisa and Ron grabbed his arms to help him onto the train as it began to move. Ron told Ginny to go away and she did with Conri, Rupert, and Neville, but she protested loudly, making Ron blush. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Annalisa headed off down the train, trying to find an empty compartment to talk in. they found one a ways down the train but it wasn't completely empty. A grown, shabby looking man was fast asleep in the compartment but they took it anyway, having no where else to go.

"Who do you reckon he is?" whispered Ron and they all craned their heads around to see if there was a name tag somewhere.

"Professor R.J. Lupin," Hermione whispered back after a few seconds.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"It's on that case, the one above his head," she answered, pointing above Lupin's head. They all looked and it indeed read _**Professor R.J. Lupin**_.

"I wonder what he's going to teach?"

"Oh come on, Ron. Think about it. What position at Hogwarts is always vacant?" Annalisa hinted and Ron looked confused. She rolled her eyes. "The Defense Against the Dark Arts position! He's going to be our new DADA Professor."

"I hope he's up to it. He doesn't look like he can handle it. Anyway, what did you want to tell us Harry?" Ron asked, his eyes going to Harry now. Harry whispered to Ron, Hermione, and Annalisa about what Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley had been arguing about the night before and what Arthur had warned him about and they all discussed it. Annalisa was floored and didn't say a word after Harry had finished. He looked at her a couple of times to see her reaction but she didn't give too much away.

"So, you really think Sirius Black escaped Azkaban just to come after you? Oh dear…you'll have to be terribly careful now. You can't go looking for trouble, Harry…" Hermione warned. Harry looked affronted.

"I don't go looking for trouble, Hermione," he defended himself.

"Trouble finds him…actually, trouble follows him," Annalisa added.

"Besides, how stupid would Harry have to be to go looking for Black?" Ron helped, Harry nodding in agreement. "No one has a clue how he got out; it's never been done before. And he was one of the inmates that was most heavily guarded."

"Oh but they'll catch him though, right?" Hermione sounded very concerned. "I mean, even Muggles are on the look out for him…"

"What's that sound?" Annalisa asked suddenly and they all hushed and heard a soft, shrill sound coming from Harry's trunk. Harry took out his Sneak-O-Scope that Ron had sent him for his birthday. Annalisa smirked slightly. Hermione seemed interested in it but Harry put it away quickly so it wouldn't wake Lupin up.

"You could have it looked at in Hogsmeade," Ron said and Harry looked up, looking a bit upset. And then they were talking about Hogsmeade, Ron and Annalisa explaining to Hermione and Harry what all was there. And of course they couldn't talk about Hogsmeade without getting a history lesson from Hermione.

"Well, I suppose you'll all have fun at Hogsmeade," Harry said sadly.

"What are you going on about?" Annalisa asked.

"I won't be going with you. I asked my uncle to sign it and he said he would if I went along with his story about going to some brutal school so his sister wouldn't get on his case for letting me come here but…well…you know what happened. And then he wouldn't sign it and I left...So I can't go to Hogsmeade with you," Harry explained. Hermione and Annalisa exchanged disappointed looks. Ron looked shocked.

"Fred and George could forge his signature! Or you could try asking McGonagall to sign it for you! I bet she'd do it; she is the head of our house after all," Ron suggested and Annalisa grimaced. She knew Harry had a fat chance of getting her to sign it. Harry nodded and then something dawned on him and he turned to Annalisa.

"Could your mum sign it for me?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know, Harry…I mean, she is your godmother, and as such she should be able to but she's also a teacher at Hogwarts and that might prevent her from signing it. You'll have to ask her…" Annalisa answered truthfully. Harry, who had looked so hopeful, now looked a bit down again, which made Annalisa frown.

"Or you could talk to Fred and George; they know every secret passage in and out of the school…" Ron said and Hermione scolded him.

"That is a really stupid idea, Ronald. Black is after Harry and you suggest that he sneaks into Hogsmeade? Maybe it's best if you don't go to Hogsmeade, Harry," Hermione said logically and Harry looked bummed. Then Hermione let Crookshanks out and Ron began to yell at her for it.

"Ron, shut up! You'll wake Lupin!" Annalisa hissed at him and he quieted down a bit but it was too late it seemed. Lupin stirred and they all froze but he only shifted and stayed fast asleep.

Annalisa sighed and relaxed, hitting Ron's arm. A bit later, the trolley lady came by and offered some treats and they bought enough for all of them. They even tried to wake Lupin to see if he was hungry but he wouldn't wake up and the trolley lady told them that when he woke up and if he was hungry, she would be up front with the driver. Soon after she left, Draco Malfoy and his two goons walked into the compartment.

"Well, well, well...look who it is, boys," Draco drawled and Hermione and Annalisa rolled their eyes. "Weasel-Bee and Pothead...Not to mention the Mudblood and the Half-breed," he sneered and Annalisa stood so fast that Ron and Harry were almost forced to sit down and Draco backed up slightly. Harry and Ron grabbed Annalisa by her wrists and she glared hot daggers at her cousin. "Seems that I've hit a nerve," Draco went on, smirking slyly.

"One more foul word from your mouth, Malfoy, and I'll sew it shut for you," Annalisa snapped angrily and Draco paled slightly before his cheeks tinted with soft pink.

"I'm not afraid of a girl!" he snapped back and Annalisa smirked slightly.

"You should be considering..." Annalisa said, her voice trailing.

"Considering what?" Draco asked, flexing what little muscles he had.

"Considering I'm faster and better with a wand than you are," Annalisa finished and Draco's blush darkened.

"I just came here to congratulate Weasley," Draco said in a false tone of innocence as he changed the subject; he looked at Ron, who looked surprised. "It's not every day that a Weasley gets enough money to go on vacation."

"Piss off, Malfoy," Ron snapped, his ears turning red. Now it was Annalisa's turn to hold Ron back.

"Instead of going to Egypt, your parents should have bought the family some new clothes and then purchased a House-Elf. God knows you all need one," Draco said with a smirk. Goyle and Crabbe laughed a little too hard and Ron went to raise his fist but Annalisa caught his wrist before he could.

"How's your mum, Malfoy? Still looking like a horse? And does your father still have that ridiculous mop of hair?" Annalisa retorted and Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe stepped forward, their wands raised.

"Don't you ever talk about my parents that---Who is he?" Draco asked, his wand slowly lowering as he spotted Lupin from behind Harry and Annalisa.

"New teacher," Harry said confidently and Annalisa smirked at the look of defeat in Draco's eyes. He and his friends left soon after that, much to the foursome's relief. They sat down and relaxed slighly; their nerves on edge. The rain was really coming down outside and Annalisa suddenly realized that the train had stopped.

"Oh finally! I can't wait to get to the feast!" Ron said excitedly, standing half way before Annalisa grabbed his wrist and yanked him back down.

"We can't be there yet. We still have another half an hour…" she said, her brows furrowing as Hermione nodded. Harry stood and looked down the corridor of the train and then turned back to his friends.

"Everyone is looking out of their compartments but no one is getting off."

Then, quite suddenly, the lights flickered out. There was total darkness now and Annalisa blinked hard a couple of times to get her eyes adjusted. She felt Ron stand beside her and she heard Hermione stand. She stood as well and she reached out and touched someone. "Who's this?" she whispered.

"That's my shoulder…" Harry answered in a whisper and Annalisa nodded to no one.

"What's going on?" Ron asked from next to Harry and Annalisa.

"Ouch!" Hermione gasped and Annalisa turned slightly towards her direction. "Ron, that was my foot!" Annalisa felt Harry move back to his seat and then Ron joined him. Annalisa reached out and grabbed Hermione's wrists and helped guide her to their seats.

"Do you reckon the train broke down?" Harry asked.

"Dunno…" Ron answered. Then there was a squeaky sound and some moonlight was let in from the window, Ron sitting right next to it. He looked grim and pale as he looked out the icy window. "There's something out there…I think there's more people coming on board…"

"But King's Cross and Hogsmeade are the only two loading stations for the Hogwarts Express…" Annalisa whispered and there was a sudden quiet among them. Suddenly the compartment door opened and someone tumbled in and landed across Harry's lap.

"Sorry but do you know what's going on? Ouch…Sorry!"

"Hullo, Neville," Harry said and Annalisa reached out, grabbing Neville's shoulders to help him up.

"Harry is that you? Who's grabbing me?" Neville asked. "What's happening?"

"Sorry, Neville; I was helping you," Annalisa whispered to him.

"None of us have any idea what is going on," Harry told Neville, who, with the help of Annalisa, finally was able to sit up.

"I'm going to go ask the conductor what's happening with the train," Hermione said from next to Annalisa. Annalisa looked up and then felt someone bump into her left leg. She jumped slightly and turned. She could feel Crookshanks and Cleo next to her and she reached out to gently pet her quiet cat.

"Who's that?" Annalisa whispered and then there was a soft thud and two squeals of pain that came from right in front of her.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked back.

"Who's _that_?" It sounded like Ginny.

"Ginny?" Hermione again.

"Hermione?" Annalisa asked, sounding confused.

"Annalisa?" Ginny this time.

"What are you doing here, Ginny?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"I was looking for Ron---" Ginny answered.

"Come in and sit down---" Annalisa cut in.

"Not here!" Harry said hurriedly. "_I'm_ here!"

"Sis?" a slightly male voice squeaked.

"Conri?" Annalisa asked.

"Where are you?" He was feeling around and caught hold of someone. "Who's this?"

"That's my face!" Harry scowled, his voice slightly muffled by Conri's hands. Annalisa laughed.

"Conri, is this you?" she asked between laughs as she grabbed someone's arm.

"No, it's me," Rupert answered calmly. Annalisa sighed and guided him to the empty seat next to her.

"Conri, where are you?" she asked, her hands out in front of her, skimming over people's appendages.

"Here!" He reached out and grabbed someone's ear.

"Ouch!" Neville yelped.

"Quiet!" And then there was silence.

Everyone froze. Annalisa was currently holding onto Harry's knees, Conri still had Neville's ear, Ginny, Rupert, and Ron were all sitting down calmly, and Hermione was in a corner, now holding Crookshanks and Cleo. They all looked to their left at the sound of the hoarse voice. The compartment was filled with heavy, hot breathing and a soft rustling in the corner of the compartment. Then suddenly, everything became light again and Professor Lupin was illuminated by the light from his wand. He looked tired but his eyes were very alert.

"Stay where you are…" he spoke again in the hoarse voice. He stood and went for the compartment door that had been closed by Rupert but as he reached for it, the door opened.

Everything became very cold and Annalisa was suddenly filled with a heavy sense of dread and sadness. She could see her breath as the window began to freeze and she looked to her right to see a tall, cloaked figure that was drawing in rattling, ragged breaths. She recognized the creature immediately as a Dementor. Rupert shivered and crowded closer to her as Conri quickly joined her on her other side with Hermione. Everyone huddled together for warmth, their eyes on the cloaked figure that was sapping all of the energy from the compartment.

It reached out for Harry and Annalisa watched as if it were moving in slow motion. Then it reached for its hood and removed it, showing its great, ugly head with sunken in eyeless eye sockets. It reached for Harry again and Harry's eyes rolled back and he passed out. He sank heavily to the floor of the compartment but the Dementor kept reaching for him, reaching pass Lupin as he spoke to it.

"No one in this compartment is giving Sirius Black refuge! Be gone with you! Now!" Annalisa barely heard the man as she lunged forward; blocking Harry from the Dementor's gnarled hands. Lupin muttered something when the Dementor didn't leave and a burst of silver light shot out from his wand; it took the shape of an eagle. The eagle flapped its silvery wings at the Dementor and it hurriedly floated away. The compartment became room-temperature again and the occupants sighed in relief, relaxing a bit.

Annalisa squeezed her eyes shut and only moved when the cold went from the compartment and she didn't feel so terrible anymore. Then she was reacting quickly, placing Harry's head in her lap and talking to him, trying to wake him up. Ron and Hermione started to help her and soon Lupin was standing over them all.

"Harry!" Hermione whined, sounding very concerned and upset.

"Harry! Wake up, damn it!" Annalisa said, gently slapping his cheek.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Ron asked when Harry began to come to. Annalisa sighed in relief and closed her eyes. Conri and Rupert where crowded in the corner of the compartment with Ginny huddled between them; Neville was on the floor, shaking and pale. "Are you ok, Harry?" Ron asked again and Harry nodded, looking groggy and dazed. Crookshanks and Cleo huddled together where Lupin had been sitting, their luminous eyes wide and terrified.

"Yeah…Who screamed? What happened?"

"No one screamed…" Ron answered.

"But I heard screaming…" Harry went on.

Then there was a loud snap and everyone jumped as they turned towards Lupin, who was breaking up a large piece of chocolate. He handed pieces out to all of the children. "Here. Eat it; it'll help you," he told them all simply.

"What was that…thing?" Harry asked Lupin.

"A Dementor from Azkaban," Lupin answered with a tone of fury. "Do eat it before it melts in your hands. I promise that it'll help. I need to go speak with the conductor…please excuse me…" and he left them all.

Annalisa and Ron helped Harry into his seat and then Ron sat next to him and Hermione sat down across from Ron, next to Rupert. Annalisa remained standing, nibbling her chocolate piece. She was feeling a lot better now as she bent down and lifted Cleo into her arms, comforting the scared cat. Cleo nuzzled close to her owner and remained quiet, her purr beginning very soft and then building loudly.

"Are you positive that you're alright, Harry?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded.

"Yeah but what happened?"

"Well, the Dementor stood there and looked around, or at least it seemed to. Then it reached out for you and you…you…" Ron looked very nervous.

"I what?"

"You began to twitch and your eyes rolled back and you flopped down to the floor…It was like you were going into shock," Ron went on.

"But then Professor Lupin stepped over you and pulled his wand out and told the Dementor that none of us were protecting Sirius Black; but the Dementor didn't leave so then Lupin began muttering something and there was a burst of silver light and this eagle chased the Dementor away," Annalisa finished. Harry blinked, looking a bit overwhelmed.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked in suspicion. Annalisa rolled her eyes. Sometimes Harry still had issues believing everything he heard or saw in the magical community.

"Yes, Harry, seriously," she said as she gently pinched his bicep. He yelped and rubbed his arm, glaring at her. She shrugged, looking innocent. "What? I was trying to prove to you that it wasn't a bad dream."

Ron, Conri, and Rupert snickered and Hermione and Ginny stifled their giggles at Annalisa's sarcasm. Harry just glared at them all. The only ones not laughing were him and Neville.

"It was really terrible," Neville spoke up suddenly. "Did you all feel how cold it got when it came in here?"

"I felt really weird," Ron mentioned, shivering. "Like I'd never be happy again…ever…"

"Yeah, like I was in a depression I could never come out of…I felt helpless and hopeless…" Annalisa added and Hermione nodded her head vigorously.

"I was freezing…I could see all of our breaths," Conri spoke up from the corner, where he, Ginny, and Rupert were still huddled. Ginny and Rupert nodded.

"I don't believe I've ever felt anything like that before…It was really awful," Hermione added.

"Most people go all their lives without ever being near a Dementor. They're nasty creatures. They can suck the soul right out of you," Annalisa explained and Neville, Ron, Conri, Rupert, and Ginny all nodded solemnly. Harry and Hermione looked appalled. "It's called the Dementor's Kiss and it literally does suck your soul out of you."

Lupin came back into the compartment. "We'll be at Hogwarts within half an hour," he told them.

They nodded and remained silent.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Lupin asked. "Are all of you alright?" he added and they all nodded, Harry looking ashamed. Lupin looked around at all of them and his eyes lingered on Rupert for a moment but the boy didn't notice. Annalisa did though and she felt an odd feeling well up inside of her. Then Lupin's eyes rested on her and he blinked, looking surprised.

"Annalisa Dairine?" he asked and Annalisa flushed darkly at the sound of her middle name. Her brothers and Ron snickered and she shot them all glares and they all stopped chuckling quickly. Something had to be said about Annalisa's glares; if they could kill, anyone who received one would be dead ten times over.

"Yeah…" she answered as her eyes looked back up at Lupin.

"Annalisa Dairine Black?" Lupin asked again, this time adding her last name. "Your mother is Aurora Badeau?"

"Yes to both," Annalisa answered again, looking a bit curious at where he was taking this. He suddenly looked very happy and held out his hand to her. Annalisa looked at his hand and then up at him before she took it and they shook hands. "Do you know my mum?"

"Well, yes…I haven't seen her for years but we've been friends for a while…You look just like her but…you have your father's eyes…" he commented and Annalisa smiled slightly, nodding.

"So I've heard…" she said quietly as they all settled back down for the rest of the ride. The students got ready for Hogwarts before they actually reached it and then they filed off of the train together.

* * *

Ch. 6! We're on a roll now :) To be honest, I haven't been working on this story for a while now and I'm starting to panic. The chapters I'm posting now are all previously typed up. I just bring them up here and add/delete some things to/from it and then I post it and hope you all enjoy and review. Right now, I have 58 chapters for this and 58 is only the beginning of book 6 XD So I have a lot more to type up! Maybe, when the 6th movie comes out this summer, I'll get some more gumption and finish. Hopefully it won't take me that long but I am really busy so we'll see. Everytime I have time to type some more, I get distracted either by friends or something else. For now, you're a-ok until we start Ch. 50, which is obviously a ways away. Anywho, thanks to Thea Wolfe, Toad321, and Patty for the reviews! **_Please review_**! Thanks. -Siriusgrl88

P.S. I encourage everyone to go look up RFID chip in your search engine or youtube. It really is a terrible thing.


	7. Double Double Toil and Trouble

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

As they entered the school, Harry received some flak from Malfoy, as always, until Lupin broke it up. Then, as they continued on, Professor McGonagall called Harry, Hermione, and Annalisa over to talk to them. The three followed the Professor, glancing at each other in confusion. They followed her into her office and sat down in the three chairs sitting before her desk. She sat behind her desk and threaded her fingers together as she gazed at them a bit sternly. Annalisa blinked and looked over at Hermione, who was ram-rod straight and looking straight at McGonagall, and then Harry, who glanced at her too. 

Annalisa looked back at McGonagall when she spoke. "Professor Lupin sent an owl to us after the incident on the train and he told us that you had become ill, Mr. Potter," her voice was sharp but gentle, as her eyes roamed Harry's face. "You do look pale..."

Harry began to say something but a soft knock came from the door and they all looked towards it as Madam Pomfrey bustled in. "I'm fine, I swear…I don't need anything…" Harry tried but Madam Pomfrey ignored him and bent over to stare at him.

"I suppose you have been doing something dangerous again, hmm?" she accused and Harry went to defend himself but McGonagall cut in.

"No, he hasn't...yet...It was a Dementor, Poppy…" and the two exchanged a look.

"Tsk tsk tsk…setting Dementors around this school. He won't be the only one who passes out. Terrible things they are and the horrible effect they have on people; especially ones who are already flimsy---"

"I'm not flimsy!" Harry defended and Hermione and Annalisa just stared.

"Oh, of course not," she said absentmindedly as she took his pulse. Her voice had a tone of a mother to it, as she spoke to Harry as if he were a five year old.

"What does he need? Bed rest? Perhaps you should spend tonight in the Hospital Wing, Potter," McGonagall went on.

"Gah! I'm fine, alright?!" Harry exclaimed, jumping up out of the chair.

"At least have some chocolate…" Poppy said defensively.

"I already have had some. Professor Lupin gave all of us some on the train…"

Poppy seemed impressed when Hermione and Annalisa nodded. "Finally got a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows some remedies, have we?"

"Are you sure you feel alright?" McGonagall asked and Harry looked at her.

"_Yes_."

"Fine. Please stand outside while I have a word with Miss Granger and Miss Black, Mr. Potter." Harry blinked but followed Poppy out of the office. Annalisa and Hermione looked at each other in slight curiosity before they looked back at McGonagall. "Now…you two are taking many more classes than your peers, so we need to discuss how you two are going to attend all of them, considering some conflict with others."

Annalisa and Hermione remained silent but nodded, looking very interested. "What is lucky is that you both have most of the same classes together…But you still need one each," McGonagall continued as she pulled two long necklaces out from her desk, but instead of a beautiful pendant hanging from it, there was a small hourglass that sat in the middle of a round gold pendant with star designs. There were two rings around it that, Annalisa noticed, were moveable. "Now…to use these Time-Turners, all you have to do is twist the hourglass pendants the number of hours you need to go back in time. The number of turns on the hourglass corresponded to the number of hours you travel back in time. So one twist equals one hour and so on and so forth. You will be transported back to the general area where you were at the moment in time at which you arrive."

"You mustn't tell _anyone_ about these…Not even Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley or Conri or Rupert. No one must know that you two are using these to get to some of your classes, understood?" she asked sternly. Annalisa and Hermione nodded and took the necklaces from her. They carefully slipped them over their heads and slipped the pendants and a good portion of the chain under their shirts and robes. "Practice it now. Turn it once. Both of you."

Annalisa and Hermione looked at each other apprehensively and then slowly pulled the necklaces out and grasped the pendant. They looked at each other again and counted on their fingers to five before they turned the pendants once together. Annalisa felt the odd sensation of flying backwards even though she was firmly seated in a chair. She saw blurs of colors and shapes rushing around her until finally, everything stopped. Annalisa looked around the office, her eyes wide. Her eyes roamed everything and finally locked with Hermione's.

"Whoa…" they said in unison. Then the door opened and they both turned in their chairs to see McGonagall. She quickly closed the door behind her and moved around the desk to stand in front of them.

"Well, good. Now, all you have to do is turn the hourglass forward once. It'll send you right back," she said simply and Hermione and Annalisa blinked. "Well?" The two girls grabbed the pendants again and turned the hourglass forward once. Again they had the sensation of fly, but this time it was forward. Shapes and colors were blurred again. Then it stopped and they were staring at a smug McGonagall. "It works. You two may go back to the Great Hall now."

The two girls left the room, looking a bit dazed. They met Harry in the hall and the three then headed to the Great Hall and Hermione was upset to see that they had missed the Sorting. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and were a bit nervous because everyone watched them. Annalisa glanced over at the staff table and smiled at her mother, who smiled and nodded back.

Then Professor Flitwick had the Choir sing a very ancient song sung by witches and wizards back in the 16th century and the centuries after that. Annalisa explained the history hurriedly to Ron and Harry before the song began.

"Back in 1545, there was a really Dark wizard and witch who were married…They did devastating things. Fannid and Elinor Chetwood were terribly evil. There have been many rumors that Salazar Slytherin was related to them in some way but it's never been proven. Anyway, these two built up a large band of similarly-minded witches and wizards and they attacked Muggles and Magical people alike. Well, the song that our Choir is about to sing was created as a warning to villagers. If a person walked into a village, singing this song, the villagers would go to their designated hiding places to try and avoid Fannid, Elinor, and their 'Fascia dei cavalieri sant', otherwise known as 'Fascia del Elinor e di Fannid dei lupi dell'inferno'," Annalisa finished and Harry and Ron nodded appreciatively.

"But what does…um…whatever you said in a different language mean?" Ron asked and Annalisa stifled her laughter.

"'Fascia dei cavalieri sant' means Band of Holy Knights in Italian; that's what Fannid, Elinor, and their followers called themselves. And 'Fascia del Elinor e di Fannid dei lupi dell'inferno' means Fannid and Elinor's Band of Hell Wolves in Italian; that's what everyone else called them," she explained and Ron made a face at her.

"Why couldn't you just say that then?" he scoffed and Annalisa and Hermione giggled as Flitwick cleared his throat and brandished his conducting baton. Aurora was standing off to the side with some of the Hogwarts Ghosts and they began to play the instruments. Aurora played the flute as the four female ghosts joined her with their flutes and violins. The Flitwick conducted the singers in the Hogwarts Choir, which consisted of students from all four houses, many being girls but a few were boys.

"_Double, double,  
Toil and trouble,  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble,  
Double, double,  
Toil and trouble,  
Something wicked this way comes _

Eye of newt,  
And toe of frog,  
Wool of bat,  
And tongue of dog 

_Adder's fork,  
And blind-worm's sting,  
Lizard's leg,  
And owlet's wing_

_Double, double,  
Toil and trouble,  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble,  
Double, double,  
Toil and trouble,  
Something wicked this way comes,_

_In the cauldron boil and bake,  
Fillet of a fenny snake,  
Scale of dragon,  
Tooth of wolf,  
Witches mummy,  
Maw and gulf_

_Double, double,  
Double, double,  
Toil and trouble,  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble _

Double, double,  
Toil and trouble,  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble

Double, double,  
Toil and trouble,  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble,  
Something wicked this way comes!" 

The students and staff of Hogwarts applauded the choir and the orchestra that Aurora had led through the song. Aurora and Flitwick took their seats at the staff table again, Aurora blushing modestly.

"I didn't know your mum played an instrument," Harry said and Annalisa nodded.

"Two; the flute and the cello. She also sings but she's got a nasty bit of stage fright," Annalisa whispered to him as Dumbledore stood up. He began his spiel about the dementors and the Forbidden Forest. He ended it with the addition of two new teachers.

"First, Professor Lupin will be taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts position this year. Let us give him a Hogwarts welcome," Dumbledore said and everyone clapped for the new Professor as he stood up and humbly bowed to the students. Ron whispered to Harry to look at Snape and they all turned to see Snape scowling and barely clapping for Lupin. But Aurora was heartily applauding him, a huge grin on her face. "And onto our second order of business…I'm sad to inform you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures professor, retired at the end of last year to enjoy the rest of his life with his remaining limbs…Hagrid will be taking his place. Please welcome Rubeus Hagrid." And everyone applauded though it was a slow building applause because everyone, even Annalisa, didn't know about this.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at her with accusing eyes but she shrugged and mouthed "I had no idea" to them. Dinner was quick and soon the entire school was on their way to bed.

Annalisa, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, and Jasmine stayed up a bit late, telling each other about their summers and talking about how exciting this year was going to be. They sampled candies together and giggled at the animal candies that made them sound like different wild and domestic animals. Eventually that developed into a pillow fight that lasted about half an hour before they decided to go to bed. Lavender, Parvati, and Jasmine fell fast asleep but Hermione and Annalisa stayed up to whisper to one another for another hour. But eventually, Hermione fell asleep and Annalisa wrote in her diary by the dim, flickering candlelight on her bedside table. She glanced out the window right next to her bed on the right and she sighed softly.

'Why now? Why ever?' she thought to herself about her father's timing as she braided her long, wavy black hair. When she was done, she slipped under her covers and blew her candle out, plunging the room into complete darkness.

* * *

Aurora walked back to her room with Remus that night after the dinner, laughing as she hung on one of his arms. 

"It's been forever, it seems, Remus," Aurora said and squeezed his arm gently. Remus smiled slightly.

"It has been a long time."

"Where have you been?"

"Everywhere…"

"Like?"

He sighed and stopped and Aurora stopped with him. "Literally everywhere, Rora. France, Germany, Austria, Australia, Africa, South America, Hungary, Romania, Russia…Everywhere Pippa ever said she wanted to go." Aurora became very solemn and bit her lower lip. "I never found her, Rora…I gave up last year and settled in Hungary for a while."

"You never found her?"

"It's a big world, Aurora…"

"I know that, Remus…Are you sure you looked everywhere she ever wanted to go?"

"Yes," Remus said and they started to walk again, slowly.

"I can't believe that it's been twelve years already…" she whispered after a moment of silence.

Remus nodded. "Wow…it really has been that long…" he said, his voice trailing off.

"Yeah…so, what do you think about this Azkaban business?" asked Aurora and Remus looked at her in slight surprise.

"'Azkaban business'?"

"Yeah…you know…"

"I know what you're talking about but I don't know why you call it 'Azkaban business'." His voice held judgment and Aurora sighed heavily, looking down at her feet.

"Remus, you didn't honestly expect me to love him anymore, did you? After twelve years of not seeing him, not talking to him?"

"I never thought you would stop loving him…" he told her truthfully. Aurora looked away again and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Do you think he did it? He told me that he didn't…" Aurora continued.

"I don't know…I wasn't there…"

"Neither was I. All I saw was the street, or lack-there-of, and the bodies…They told me that all they found of Peter was his finger…His poor mother died not long after."

"I heard…"

"How did you find all of that out? I know it wasn't in the foreign press…"

"Dumbledore."

"You kept in touch with Dumbledore and not with me?"

"I kept in touch with you…"

"Only on Christmas…"

"Alright, alright. You win. I'm sorry…do you forgive me?"

"How can I not?" She teased and twisted his ear gently. He chuckled and batted her hand away. "So, how has your life been?"

"Tiring…"

"Oh do shut up…you talk too much…" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Seriously, how have you been?"

"I'm fine…Aurora, don't worry, I was able to hide pretty well when the full moon rose."

"Well, that's good…"

"Rupert isn't yours and Sirius', is he?"

Aurora blinked and turned to him, clearly surprised. "What?"

"Rupert is not your son, is he?" They had stopped walking and now stood facing each other. Aurora looked taken aback and confused and Remus had a knowing look in his eyes. "Is he, Aurora?"

"I…of course he is," she recovered, her face becoming blank of emotion. "He was born August 10th, 1981, at 11 pm; an exact hour after Conri was born."

"Aurora, that sounds well rehearsed and all, but Rupert looks nothing like you or Sirius. Plus, he has my father's name."

"You, Remus, never met my grandfather but you have seen Italia. Italia has blonde hair and dark eyes just like Rupert, just like my grandfather. He is my son, Remus…And he's named after your father because Sirius thought it would be a nice gesture."

"Right…" He didn't believe her and it aggravated her.

"He is my son in every way that it matters…" she snapped and turned on her heel, storming off. He watched her go, frowning deeply.

* * *

Ok, here's Ch. 7. I'm disappointed in the lack of reviews. I would really, really appreciate it if you guys gave me something. Tell me what you like, don't like, who you like, don't like, what's good about it, what I need to fix, etc. Just no flames. Thank you, Toad321 for the review for the last chapter. 

Fannid and Elinor are Irish names, I believe lol I can't remember. I'm pretty sure they are though. The characters, Fannid and Elinor Chetwood, belong to me; I made them up completely because I wanted a back story to that song. The song is (C) to Shakespear, who made the first version of this song (it's from Macbeth) and to whomever edited it to be in this form (I got the song from the movie extras). The Italian phrases I used are rough; I used the translator in my Microsoft Office Word 2007. I hope you liked this chapter. **_Please review_**! Thanks. -Siriusgrl88


	8. Hippogriffs and Boggarts

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

School had started without anyone being really happy about it except for Hermione. Annalisa and Hermione were having a very interesting time making it to all of their classes but they both took it in stride. Ron and Harry were always suspicious but the two girls stood firm, not telling them their secret. So far, Annalisa was enjoying Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Advanced Charms, and Advanced Transfiguration classes the most and her grades reflected that. Professor Lupin was her favorite teacher by far though she had always been loyal to Professor McGonagall. 

Care of Magical Creatures was proving to be a difficult class because of Malfoy and his goons. The first class they had was on a dreary morning right after Divination. Hermione hadn't been impressed with Trelawney at all and made sure it was known by her classmates. Parvati, Jasmine, and Lavender weren't pleased.

"How long has she been working here anyway?" Hermione asked Annalisa and Annalisa shrugged.

"Before Mum started to really work here. Mum said something about Trelawney being too fragile to be on her own so Dumbledore took her in right before he really hired her. I don't know much about her…She's always been a bit of a hermit, really," Annalisa explained and Hermione huffed, muttering "figures" under her breath.

Once they got down to Hagrid's hut, he began the class and quickly led them to a corral near his hut. The students pulled out their _Monster Book of Monsters _and Annalisa noticed that many students had theirs bound tightly together by belts or some other form of bondage. Harry had used a belt and Ron had used Spell-o-Tape that seemed to be five inches thick. Hermione held it delicately out in front of her just as Malfoy made a jab at Hagrid for picking the book.

"You just stroke the spine…" Hagrid explained and Annalisa smiled at Hermione, who was now unbinding her book calmly. Annalisa stroked her book's spine and it made an awkward groan and flopped open. Unfortunately, Neville didn't hear Hagrid and when he took the thick leather belt off of the book, it attacked him. He was all in tatters when he got back up and Malfoy and his friends laughed and pointed as Hermione and Annalisa herded Neville out of sight.

"I think they're funny," Hermione said defiantly.

"Funny? Oh yeah, it's hilarious when someone almost losses a finger," Malfoy sneered, snapping at Hermione. Hermione lifted her chin a bit more as Harry and Ron gave Malfoy and his laughing group scathing looks.

"It's only funny if it's you, Malfoy," Annalisa replied wryly, smirking ever-so slightly. Malfoy's laughter died quickly and his Slytherin crowd took a few steps closer.

"Want to say that again, Black?" he snapped irritably.

"Well, if you'd like...I said that it's only funny if it's you whose almost lossing a finger," she responded simply, looking innocent. Malfoy was about to respond when Hagrid's booming voice came from behind Annalisa.

"Today we'll be learning about 'ippogriffs," he said proudly and Hermione gaped as the great creatures slowly approached them all. Annalisa counted quickly; six Hippogriffs, three males and three females. "Now, one thing yeh don't want ter do around a 'ippogriff is insult 'em…Yeh might not live ter tell the tale. Now, when first approaching a 'ippogriff, yeh need ter be slow and cautious and then bow to 'em slowly. If they bow back, they've accepted yeh. If they don't, slowly back away._ Do not run_. Anyone want ter take a try at it?"

Everyone behind Harry and Annalisa stepped farther back and Hagrid beamed at Harry and Annalisa. "'Arry, Annalisa! Thank yeh for volunteerin'!" Harry and Annalisa looked around and frowned as they noticed even Ron and Hermione had stepped backwards. When Harry looked back at Hagrid, Ron gently reached forward and pushed Harry slightly. Annalisa glared at Ron and Ron just shrugged at her as she and Harry walked forward to Hagrid. "Now, don't ferget to bow," Hagrid said as Harry and Annalisa gulped simultaneously and stepped towards the Hippogriffs slowly. Harry approached a grey colored male Hippogriff and Annalisa approached a chestnut colored female Hippogriff.

They looked at one another briefly before bowing to the Hippogriffs together, bending almost all the way over. They remained bowed, peeking up through their bangs at the tall creature. "Eh…well, nice try. Slowly back away now…" Hagrid said to them and Annalisa's heart sped up even faster as she and Harry backed away slowly. But as Harry and Annalisa straightened up, the two Hippogriffs bowed to them and Hagrid eagerly applauded as Harry and Annalisa approached the Hippogriffs again.

The other students applauded as well and Annalisa grinned at the beautiful mare hippogriff. "You are beautiful…" she whispered to the Hippogriff and it gently nudged her shoulder affectionately.

"That one's name is Reina. Got 'er imported from a Japanese gentleman who couldn't afford 'er anymore…" Hagrid informed Annalisa. She nodded and continued to pet the Hippogriff. Harry was getting along with the male Hippogriff just as well. "And he's Buckbeak; got him from a man from Greece. He had Buckbeak since he was an egg…Well, now you're ready to fly 'em!" he said as he grabbed Annalisa around her waist and lifted her into the air and plopped her down onto Reina's back gently. Annalisa squeaked and clung to Reina's neck. "Don't pull their feathers out! They won't thank yeh fer it," Hagrid added as he placed Harry onto Buckbeak's back as Harry protested verbally.

Hagrid hit Buckbeak's and Reina's rumps at the same time and both Hippogriffs reared up slightly before galloping away. Annalisa's eyes widened and she clung to Reina, terrified of falling off of her. With a couple of flaps of their wings, Harry and Annalisa were in the air, riding Hippogriffs. Annalisa looked down and around her. Most of the students were cheering and jumping up and down. Annalisa grinned as she looked ahead and slowly let go of Reina's neck as they soared over the Black Lake. Soon, Reina and Buckbeak dipped down slightly and trailed their talons through the surface of the water. Harry extended his arms and let out a whoop of excitement just before Buckbeak and Reina pulled up to fly over some first years in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Annalisa laughed and apologetically waved to them.

They glanced over head and many ducked, crying out in surprise. "Hullo, Professor!" Annalisa yelled to Lupin, who waved up at them, grinning from ear-to-ear. Harry and Annalisa laughed all the way back to the corral, adrenaline still pumping through their veins as Hagrid lifted them up off of the Hippogriffs and placed them back on the ground. Annalisa felt wobbly as she walked slowly back to Hermione and Ron with Harry. Her knees were weak and she was trembling slightly from the adreneline that was still in her blood.

"Anyone else now?" Hagrid asked the other students as Harry and Annalisa settled in to the small crowd.

"If Black and Potter can do it, so can I," Malfoy said vehemently as he pushed forward and marched towards Buckbeak.

"Malfoy, don't!" Annalisa yelled as she heard the insults spilling from his lips but it was too late; Buckbeak had heard him and reacted instantly. He reared up and Draco stepped back a couple of feet with a shriek but just as he was about to turn and run, Buckbeak's talons got his arm. Malfoy cried out and fell onto his back as Hagrid jumped between Buckbeak and Malfoy. Buckbeak backed down from Hagrid and sauntered away angrily. Hermione and Annalisa groaned and both covered their eyes. "What an idiot," Annalisa muttered and Pansy ran forward.

"Draco! Draco, are you alright!" she screamed as Hagrid lifted Malfoy off of the ground and carried him away, the Slytherin class following. The Gryffindors stayed near the corral, many gossiping about what had just happened.

"Nearly took his arm off, it did!" Seamus exclaimed.

"He was lucky it didn't get his head!" Jasmine added.

"And why are we feeling bad for him again?" Dean asked.

"He insulted Buckbeak. Hagrid warned all of us not to insult the Hippogriffs. It's not anyone's fault but Draco's. He didn't listen," Annalisa retorted as Lavender began to answer Dean in defense of Draco. "He's an idiot, he is, and if any of you feel bad for him, you've gone and betrayed your House."

"But he's your cousin, Annalisa," Lavender whispered to her so only she could hear. Annalisa scowled and glared at Lavender.

"He's no cousin of mine," she snapped under her breath.

The very first class that year and Malfoy went and insulted a Hippogriff; Annalisa knew that Malfoy would milk this as much as he could to get what he wanted but soon, everyone had forgotten about the incident due to their DADA class. Lupin had brought them up to the Teacher's Lounge to do some practice with an actual Dark creature. He didn't tell anyone what is was but instead let them guess as the wardrobe in the room shook violently with whatever was instead of it.

"Does anyone have a clue as to what's in the wardrobe?" he asked as he surveyed the class.

"A Banshee?" Seamus asked as he edged closer to Dean.

"No, not a Banshee," Lupin reassured him and Seamus seemed a bit happier.

"A Boggart," Annalisa and Hermione said together as they hastily hid their Time-Turners. They now stood by Ron and Harry.

Ron turned to Harry with wide, confused eyes. "When did they get here?" he whispered to Harry and Harry just shrugged.

"Well done, ladies. Ten points each given to Gryffindor," Lupin said and both girls beamed. "I'm going to let it out and you will fight it, alright? Now…to confuse a Boggart, you merely need to do a simple charm. All you say is: _Riddikulus_. Say it with me now, without your wands please…"

"_Riddikulus_," the class said together, their voices reverberating against the walls.

"Good, good! Now….Neville, you first! Come here," Lupin beckoned Neville and he stumbled forward, looking frightened and pale. "What are you most afraid of, Neville?" Neville mumbled something. "Speak up so everyone can hear you please."

"Professor Snape," Neville repeated and the whole class chuckled. Neville's cheeks turned bright red.

"He can scare anyone, including a boggart," Annalisa muttered and Hermione stifled her giggles as Harry and Ron chuckled.

"Ah, yes…Professor Snape...And how's your grandmother?"

"Fine, but I don't want it to turn into her either!" Neville said quickly and the class laughed again.

"No, no, no…Picture what she wears."

"Well, she has this awful green dress and matching hat that has a stuffed---"

"Just picture it in your mind, Neville," Lupin said before he leaned in and whispered something into Neville's ear. "Can you do that?"

Neville nodded and Lupin released the Boggart, which immediately transformed into Severus Snape. Neville pointed his wand at Boggart-Snape. "_Ri-Riddikulus_!"

"More feeling, Neville!" Lupin told him and Neville nodded.

"_Riddikulus_!" Boggart-Snape was suddenly wearing Neville's Grandmother's green dress and matching hat with a stuffed pheasant and many strangely colored feathers on the brim of the hat.

Parvati, Dean, Ron, Hermione, and Seamus all went one after the other and then Annalisa went. She stood there, her eyes on Seamus' mute Banshee. Suddenly, the long haired, green skinned woman transformed into Aurora, lying on the floor, dead. Her hair was spread out around her head and her crystal blue eyes were wide with terror, her mouth slightly agape. Annalisa's eyes widened as she looked down on boggart-Aurora and then it transformed to a dead Conri and then a dead Rupert. Annalisa began to hyperventilate and she heard whispers and gasps from behind her. The boggart changed into a dead Harry, then a dead Ron, then a dead Hermione; a dead George...

"_Riddikulus_!" she cried, her wand pointed at the dead boggart-George. George's lifeless body began to flop around and soon everyone realized that it was now a rag doll with bright red hair, freckles, dark, blank eyes, seams, and a floral dress. Annalisa stepped back, her eyes shut tight as she tried to steady her breathing. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were at her side instantly and they all hugged her as she tried to fight the tears that were forcing their way to her eyes.

"It's alright, Annie. It was just a boggart; it's not real," Hermione comforted and Annalisa nodded slightly.

"I-I know, Hermione…I just…It's my worst fear to lose all of you. It's not like fearing a spider or a snake." Harry rubbed her back and Ron frowned as he squeezed her hand gently. Hermione was stroking her head and Lupin approached the four as he told the rest of the class to continue on. He reached out for Annalisa, bringing her into a soft hug.

"Are you alright, Miss Black?" He asked as he looked down at her. She wiped at her eyes and nodded.

"Yes, Professor, I just…I've never confronted that fear before."

"Ron, you next," Lupin told Ron and Ron approached the boggart. "Annalisa, why don't you go see your mother?"

"Yes sir…" she answered softly and left the room. She made her way to her mother's classroom and waited outside of it until the class was over and then made her way through the sixth year students. As soon as she was inside of the classroom, alone, she made her way slowly down the aisle of desks. She was just watching her mother as Aurora sifted through papers. She looked up and saw Annalisa nervously standing in the middle of the classroom.

"Annalisa? What's wrong? You should be eating lunch…" said Aurora and then Annalisa burst into tears and ran to her, wrapping her arms tightly around Aurora's waist. Aurora's eyes widened in surprise and her arms slowly embraced her thirteen year old daughter. "Annalisa, what is it? Honey?" She gently pushed Annalisa's head back and brushed her dark bangs from her tear-filled eyes.

"We had a boggart in Defense Against the Dark Arts today…Oh Mum, it was terrible!"

"Annalisa…what did it turn into?"

"You…"

Aurora blinked and frowned slightly. "Well…it's always nice to hear that your child fears you…" her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Mum, that's not what I mean…It was you…dead. And then it was Conri, Rupert, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and George; all dead…I did the spell and it changed into a rag doll but…Mum, it scared me," Annalisa wept and Aurora tightened her arms around her.

"Shhhh…" Aurora shushed her and just held her, letting her cry. Aurora's hands stroked Annalisa's hair and back, trying to soothe her. "Annalisa…I'm alive. Conri, Rupert, Harry, Ron, Hermione, George…We're all alright. Nothing is going to happen to us." Annalisa just cried harder and Aurora sighed heavily. She hadn't been expecting this at all. After a few moments, Annalisa pulled away slightly, wiping impatiently at her eyes and cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Mum…I've gone and sopped up your robes…" she sniffled and Aurora laughed softly as she pushed Annalisa's bangs out of her beautiful grey eyes.

"No worries. It's just tears. Now…why would you fear all of us dying?" Annalisa just looked at her, her eyes sad and wet. "Is it…because of Sirius escaping?" Annalisa nodded. "Oh, Annie, darling, he won't hurt any of us…"

"He's after Harry, Mum," Annalisa protested.

"After Harry? Whatever for?"

"To finish Voldemort's work, to end the Potter family," Annalisa spat out bitterly. Aurora frowned and nodded slightly, understanding her point of view.

"Well, you better be off to lunch now, Anna," Aurora shooed her out and then let out a puff of air when she sat down in her chair. Only two minutes later, Lupin strode in, his shabby robes billowing behind him.

"Is she alright?" he asked as he stopped in front of Aurora's desk. Aurora glared up at him.

"A Boggart, Remus? You had them fight off a Boggart for your first class?"

"Well…I didn't think they'd have such a problem. In fact, most of them didn't…"

"Let me guess, you didn't let Harry fight it off, did you?" She must have guessed right because Remus looked suddenly guilty. "Remus…"

"It could have been Voldemort; I wasn't going to subject the rest of my students to that!"

"Understood, but if you didn't let Harry, you shouldn't have let Annalisa!"

"I thought she was afraid of sharks!"

"She is but obviously her bigger fear is the deaths of her family and friends…" said Aurora as she fiddled with a quill. "What else do you have planned for them?"

"Kappas, Grindylows…creatures like that." He was a bit relieved when Aurora nodded in approval. "I'm pleased that you approve."

"Oh shut up. I have three kids in your classes; not including Harry, Ron, and Hermione, all of which I consider family too. I didn't think she'd be so shaken up by a Boggart though…"

"What triggered that fear?"

"Sirius," Aurora answered and sighed heavily. Remus looked a bit surprised.

"Sirius? His escaping triggered that fear in her?"

"You should have seen her the night we found out. She hyperventilated and then collapsed. Conri and Rupert found her and then got me…I really didn't think she'd react that way…Do you really think that he's after Harry?" She sounded a bit scared as she looked up at Remus with worried eyes.

"Perhaps…Fudge certainly seems to think so," Remus replied and Aurora rolled her eyes.

"Fudge…will make a mess of things, mark my words."

"I don't doubt it," Remus chuckled and sat down in front of the desk on a chair he conjured.

"Would you like some lunch? I have some here…" Aurora said and Remus nodded. She pulled out the food and together they had lunch, chatting about Sirius, his escape, Fudge, school, and the past.

"So…tell me the truth. Do you still love him?" asked Remus.

Aurora frowned slightly and sighed. "I never stopped loving him but, from what I've heard, he's changed,"

"So have you…"

"I'm a mother, Remus; I can't be a free, irresponsible woman. I have three kids that I have to raise still," Aurora answered.

"Yes, I know. But you've still changed. You've lost a part of yourself, Rora…"

"Well, of course I have. You don't live through everything I've lived through without losing a part of yourself. A huge part…Look, I've gone through more things before I was twenty-five that a fifty-five year old couldn't say they've been through. I lost my father, the only grandparents I've ever known, my brother, my sister-in-law, and my nephews before I was twenty; I had my other brother betray my family and friends; I had three young children before I was twenty-two; I lost five friends within two months and I watched my husband go to prison. How do you suppose I was _not_ going to change?"

"Touché," Remus responded, nodding. But then he looked confused. "Wait…five friends?"

Aurora nodded, chewing. When she had swallowed, she answered him. "Pippa left a month after Conri and Rupert were born; you went after her; James and Lily were killed in October, and that very night Peter was killed…Five."

"You can't count Pippa and me."

"Yes, I can. I haven't seen you for twelve years and I haven't seen Pippa for that long as well."

"Yeah, but we're not dead," he was sounding a bit upset.

"We've gotten off topic. How are the…nights going?"

Remus sighed. "Feeling sick as always."

"Are you still taking that potion?"

"Yes…How are Holly, Nicola, and Italia?" he asked and Aurora smiled.

"Holly and Nicola are married. Holly married Ashton Wood about two years after they graduated and they have a son, Timothy. Nicola married Filibert Abbott a year after they graduated and she's pregnant right now…Italia has been travelling around the world on and off. Right now she's working at Gringotts as a Key Keeper. She doesn't like it much but it pays well," Aurora told him happily.

Remus smiled. "Sounds like they're all doing very well for themselves...Well, I need to get back to my classroom," he said as he tidied up and stood, making the chair disappear. "I'll see you in the Great Hall for supper."

"See you…" And he left. Aurora cleaned up and was preparing for her next class when she heard footsteps on the stone floor of her classroom. She looked up and smiled. "Harry…How are you?"

"I'm well…Um…Professor…"

"Uh oh…You called me 'Professor'. So this is serious." He nodded. "What is it then?"

Harry pulled out a folded piece of parchment and handed it to her after he had unfolded it. Aurora looked down at it and read the title: **Hogsmeade Parent/Guardian Permission Form**. Aurora looked up at Harry with surprise evident in her crystal blue eyes.

"Could you sign it for me? I mean, you are my godmother after all…I thought that, since I didn't get the Dursley's to sign it and Professor McGonagall won't, that you could. You can, can't you? You're my godmother…"

"Harry…I'm sorry. I know you really want to go into Hogsmeade, but I'm not your legal guardian and I am a teacher at your school, so legally I can't sign this," Aurora sounded sincerely upset as she handed the parchment back to Harry, who looked very disappointed. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I would if I was allowed…"

"Ok…" he said sadly and took the parchment and folded it up, turned and left the classroom without another word. Aurora watched him go, a frown marring her beautiful face.

* * *

Well, yet again, I'm disappointed in my readers, or lack there of. I'm not getting as many reviews as I got for **Story Before the Story**. What's going on? Do you not like it? If you don't, tell me! Authors like their reviews and when they don't get any or not many, they get discouraged and I don't like being discouraged, especially after all of the hours I spent on this fic. Look, I'm _soo sooo soooooooooo_ happy and lucky and grateful for the readers I do have and the reviews I do get but I want more! Is it so much for me to ask you to leave a healthy review telling me what you like/dislike, what non-canon characters you like/dislike, what should be there/fixed/taken out, what's good/not good, etc.? Is it really? And if you can't leave a really good review, just let me know that you liked it or disliked it and can't wait for more or whatever; just don't flame me or chew me out. _**So please, please, please, please leave me a review**_! 

Thank you to wickedwench1 for the last review (I'm glad you liked the last chapter :D ) and to noonebutfredweasley for the add! I really do appreciate it. Thanks. -Siriusgrl88


	9. There's A First Time For Everything

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Annalisa plunked down in an armchair besides Ron and Harry with a heavy huff. Both boys looked at her and she looked at them. 

"What?" asked Annalisa.

"Too much school work?" Ron asked, looking a bit smug with himself.

"I'm managing," she said with a slightly defensive tone. "And you?" Ron flushed slightly but dropped the subject. Annalisa studied with Hermione for most of the time in the common room but both girls had to help Ron and Harry with their homework and studying as well. It was nine o'clock when Fred and George came sneaking into the common room. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Annalisa looked up and the twins froze, slow grins moving across their faces.

"Hullo," Fred said and plopped down next to Harry and Ron, socking Ron playfully in his shoulder. Ron winced and rubbed his shoulder, glaring at his older brother.

"Annalisa, may I speak to you alone, please?" George asked and Annalisa blinked in surprised. She glanced at Hermione, who gave her a sly smile and nudged her gently in the ribs. Harry, Ron, and even Fred looked a bit stunned. Annalisa blushed a soft shade of red as she placed her books down on the chair after she stood up. She followed him over to a corner of the common room. He looked a bit nervous, one hand in his jeans pocket, the other sliding through his hair to scratch at the back of his neck. He kept his eyes adverted from hers for a few silent moments. "Um…well, I have a question for you…"

"Yes?" She kept looking at him expectantly and it made him even more nervous. His ears were turning red and she had to stop herself from smiling.

"Well, um…I was thinking…since we're allowed to go into Hogsmeade and all…"

"George, what are you asking me?"

"I want to know if you'd like to go into Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" he asked under his breath but she was able to hear. She smiled, her blush darkening. George looked very nervous now but when he saw her smile, he calmed down a bit and looked a bit hopeful.

"Yeah…I'd love to…" she whispered back and a wide grin spread across George's face. She giggled softly and then returned to her books to study with Hermione. Hermione looked at her with a 'tell-me-what-just-happened' look with a bit of excitement mixed in as well. Harry and Ron were too busy talking to Fred but soon, the twins, Ron and Harry headed up for bed and Annalisa and Hermione were left alone in the common room.

"So?"

"So what?" Annalisa asked, smiling slightly as she kept her nose in her Muggle Studies book. Hermione back handed her arm and Annalisa feigned a look of pain as she glared at her half-heartedly.

"You know what…"

"Ok, ok…He…He asked me to join him in Hogsmeade this weekend…"

Hermione let out a small, soft squeal and together they giggled and talked about boys for a while. They studied some more but soon decided that they were quite tired and headed to bed.

A few days later and Annalisa, Hermione, and Ron were heading off to Hogsmeade without Harry. They were all pretty bummed when Harry wasn't allowed to go and Annalisa had gotten into an argument with her mother over it because Aurora said she wasn't allowed to sign it because she was a teacher at Hogwarts, even if she wasn't necessarily Harry's teacher. Conri and Rupert stayed with him though.

When Hermione, Ron, and Annalisa got into Hogsmeade, Annalisa spotted George leaning against a building not too far from them. She parted from them, telling them that she would meet up with them later. They agreed and went off on their own as she made her way to George. George looked far more confident and together they went around Hogsmeade. He showed her every store and even took her out to the Shrieking Shack, though they didn't go near it, just to the fence. She shivered slightly and wrapped her arms around herself. It was getting cold sooner this year, she noticed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just a bit chilly," she replied as she pulled her Gryffindor scarf out and wrapped it around her neck. He smiled and watched her. As they walked off together, following the fence surrounding the grounds to the Shrieking Shack, they talked about many different things and they realized that they were getting along great and had more things in common than they had originally thought. "George?"

"Hmm?"

"Why would you ask me out to Hogsmeade?"

"What do you mean? Where else are we allowed to go during the school year?"

"That's not what I mean…I mean…why would you ask me out at all?"

He looked confused, his red eye brows furrowing close together. "I'm lost…"

She sighed softly and looked away, her grey eyes scrutinizing the Shrieking Shack. She continued without looking at him. "Well, my father escaped prison recently and he's a convicted killer and he betrayed his friends and family…Why would you ask me out ever?"

"Your father is Sirius Black? My word, what was I thinking about asking out the most beautiful, most intelligent, most caring, loving, and sweet girl that I've ever met? I'm a nutter…Send me away to St. Mungo's," he teased and she giggled, gently backhanding him in the gut. He gave out a little "oomph" but smiled and laughed with her.

"I got your point," she said, laughing softly now.

"Good. Look, if I cared about whose related to whom, I'd be a complete loner. Have you seen some of the things Ron and Fred have done?"

She gave a short laugh. "Ron? Fred? And you, of course, had nothing to do with anything they've done, right?" George shook his head, trying to look innocent.

"I would never do the things they've done…"

"You, George Weasley, are a terrible liar," she said, poking his chest.

He just grinned and they headed back for the town. They caught up with Ron, Hermione, and Fred and headed back to the school where they met Harry, Conri, Rupert, Ginny, and Neville in the Great Hall. They all had lunch together and Annalisa and Hermione had to keep Ron from bragging to Harry about Hogsmeade. Annalisa and George chatted as they ate candy and meat sandwiches. Annalisa was constantly laughing and George looked very pleased with himself. After lunch, they all headed back to the Gryffindor common rooms but when they reached the portrait hole, something was amiss.

The entire House of Gryffindor was crowded outside of the common rooms, everyone gazing towards the portrait of the Fat lady. Percy had pushed his way forward and then turned everyone away. "No one is going inside. Everyone needs to go back to the Great Hall."

"What for, Percy?" Ron asked and Annalisa snuck around Percy to get to the front of the crowd. Once she got there, she saw what Percy was so worked up about. The once solid, flat surface of the Fat Lady's portrait was marred by deep cuts and slashes. Annalisa gaped at the destroyed portrait and then hurried back to Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Rupert.

"The Fat Lady is gone…her portrait has been destroyed," she whispered and Hermione gasped, her hands going to her mouth. Soon, Professors Dumbledore, Flitwick, McGonagall, Snape, and Sprout where all there and gazing upon the destroyed painting. They didn't have to look far to find the Fat Lady; she was hiding in a painting with a bunch of rhinos.

"My dear Lady…Who did this to you?" Professor Dumbledore asked her. She began to whimper.

"The one they're all talking about! The one who escaped! Sirius Black!" she wailed and there was a collective hitching of breaths as everyone froze and just stared at the painting of the rhinos. It wasn't long before some of the professors departed and Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Percy led the Gryffindors to the Great Hall. Conri met up with them there and Annalisa noticed a high tension between her friends. Harry and Ron refused to speak to her and her brothers. She knew why but it didn't make her feel any better. Aurora was in the room soon and she searched the busy hall for her children and their friends. When she found them, she hurried over to them.

"Are you all alright?" she asked as she worried over Harry and Annalisa. Harry nodded but remained silent and Annalisa watched her mother's expression turn from one of worry to one of disappointment. "I see…" was all she said to Harry before she turned on her heel and walked away to meet up with the other teachers. Dumbledore soon told them all to go to sleep and with a flick of his wand, he had the House tables pushed against the walls and sleeping bags laying all about the floor, enough for every student.

Only ten minutes later and all of the students were laying down, ready for sleep. Annalisa had pulled hers away from Harry and Harry looked sadly at her. "What?" she whispered and Harry sighed.

"Is he your father?" he whispered back.

Annalisa frowned but nodded. "Do you have a problem about it? I can't help who I'm related to. Mum didn't know he had gone bad…It's not fair for you to judge me based on who I'm related---"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get moody on you. I'm just confused and angry…"

"Don't be angry at me, Harry," Annalisa whispered under her breath and Harry gently grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry," he repeated and Annalisa, who had been tense, relaxed a bit.

"Potter, Black; asleep with the both of you," McGonagall hissed at them and they looked at her apologetically as they readied their sleeping bags. They lay down and soon, Annalisa heard Ron's snoring and Conri's heaving breathing. Rupert laid between Harry and Annalisa, who had a protective arm draped over her endearing little brother. Harry and Annalisa just stared at each other for a few moments before Annalisa turned over and gazed over at George. She was surprised to see his blue eyes wide open. A small grin grew on his face and Annalisa smiled back.

"Are you ok?" he mouthed to her and she nodded as she gently brushed Conri's bangs out of his closed eyes. George noticed something over Annalisa's shoulder and then quickly closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. Annalisa stayed facing him, afraid to turn over, her eyes wide as she listened intently.

"Headmaster, do you have any idea of how Black was able to get into the castle?" she heard Snape ask.

"Yes, Severus, and each one is improbable…"

"You remember the conversation we had not too long ago, don't you, Headmaster?"

"Yes, Severus," Dumbledore answered, sounding as if he were getting impatient.

"It's impossible for him to enter the school without inside help…I've told you how I feel about him being a teacher here…"

"There is no one inside of this castle that I suspect, Severus."

"And who are you accusing, Severus?" came a third voice; her mother's. Annalisa could just picture the sneer on Snape's face.

"You know who I believe let him in…" he said in an irritable voice.

"You're a nutter if you actually believe it was him," Aurora snapped under her breath.

"Was it you, then?" he demanded and Annalisa held her breath as a loud smack echoed throughout the Great Hall.

"How dare you accuse me of trying to harm the students and my children?" she hissed angrily under her breath and Dumbledore moved between them.

"Stop it, the both of you," he scolded and Annalisa could hear her mother and Severus breathing hard. Aurora had given Snape a good, hard slap across the face. Annalisa did a little cheer and dance under the cover of her sleeping bag, a large grin plastered on her face. Her eyes were on George's face again and she saw his smiling face; he was listening to the ordeal as well. "Now…Percy," Dumbledore called the young Head Boy over as quietly as he could and Annalisa could hear Percy's eager footsteps approach the teachers. "Percy, I want you to go with Mr. Filch to find Sir Cadogan. I think he'll do a fine job of replacing the Fat Lady until she is ready to take her place in the portrait again."

"Yes, Headmaster," Percy replied and then left them to follow Filch around.

The teachers left and Annalisa slowly turned over to look at Harry, whose green eyes were wide. She looked at him and gave him a weak smile and he barely returned it. 'Something's up…but what? And who was the he they were talking about?' she thought as she closed her eyes and tried to force herself to sleep.

* * *

Woowoo! George and Annalisa had their first date! Well, it was Annalisa's first date, period. And I _had_ to have Aurora slap Snape. I couldn't resist. It's what I probably would've done if someone was talking trash about one or more of my friends. I was really happy with the reviews that I got! Thanks to wickedwench1, Patty, Thea Wolfe, and Baby Seal for the great reviews! Really, thank you. I would like lots of reviews for this chapter too but we'll see. I hope you all liked this chapter. _**Please review**_! Thanks. -Siriusgrl88 


	10. Oh Professor Lupin

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

A couple of weeks later, when the Gryffindor and Slytherin third year classes were waiting for Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson to begin, Snape entered the room instead of Professor Lupin. He marched in with heavy footsteps, waving his wand at the windows; the windows' doors all shutting closed, emerging the students into almost complete darkness. Snape stopped at the front of the room, pulled a projector sheet down and then turned to the class.

"Turn to page 394," he said simply before marching towards the back of the room where the projector was. The students quizzically pulled their books out and slowly began to page through the book. Harry looked up at Snape and tried to sound as polite as he could when he spoke to Snape; a feat that was difficult for him.

"Professor…where's Professor Lupin?" he asked and Snape stopped at his desk, glaring down his crooked nose at Harry.

"That's none of your business, Potter," he snapped irritably. "He just isn't capable of teaching you today. Now, turn to page 394," he repeated as he stopped at the projector in the back of the room.

"Werewolves?" Dean asked incredulously. There was some protesting from the Gryffindor students but no one was incredibly vocal about it. Annalisa and Hermione slipped easily into their chairs without being detected by anyone in the class, not even Snape noticed them. They hastily jammed their necklaces down the front of their shirts and very quietly pulled out their books and turned to page 394.

"But Professor, we've only learned about Hinkypunks and Red Caps. We're supposed to learn about Kappas next…" Hermione spoke up and Harry's and Ron's heads snapped in her direction. 

She sat next to Harry, her book open to page 394 as she looked back at Snape, who glared back at her.

"We're not going to start werewolves until January," Annalisa added and Ron and Harry looked over at her as she looked back at Snape, her book opened to page 394 as well. Ron turned to Harry, very confused.

"Quiet," Snape told both girls.

"When did they come in? Did you see them come in, Harry?" Ron asked Harry and Harry shook his head. Annalisa hit Ron's shoulder and he looked over at her.

"Shut up, Ron," she whispered and turned back to her book.

"Can anyone tell me the differences between a wolf and a werewolf and an Animagus?" Snape asked the class and Hermione's hand predictably shot into the air. "No one?" Snape ignored Hermione's hand. "What a disappointment," he sneered. After a few seconds, Annalisa rolled her eyes and spoke.

"A wolf has a shorter, less severe snout, shorter ears, less fur, and it stands on four legs. A werewolf stands on two legs for the most part, has thicker, blander fur, longer ears, and a longer snout with longer teeth. Anyone who is powerful enough can transform into a wolf if they wanted to as an Animagus form. Normally, Animagus' have a distinct feature about them that most other natural wolves don't have and that Werewolves never have. Wolves are always wolves but Animagus' and Werewolves can transform back into humans, though Animagus' have the choice to transform whereas the Werewolf does not. Plus, Werewolves only transform once a month, on the night of the full moon, while an Animagus can transform at will, at any time that they like," she explained thoroughly. Snape glared at her begrudgingly. 

"Very well, Miss Black…five points to Gryffindor for a very plagiarized spiel," he said nastily and when he turned his back on her, she stuck her tongue out at him, making many students laugh. He whirled around but she just smiled innocently at him. He turned away slowly.

"As a consequence for the majority's ignorance, you'll have an essay due to be on my desk by Monday morning. Two rolls of parchment about the Werewolf with much stress on recognizing it from a regular wolf and an Animagus," he said as the class protested loudly. "Of course, if you were listening to the word-for-word book description that Miss Black just gave me, the essay shouldn't be that difficult to complete."

Annalisa stuck her tongue out at his back again and Ron snorted with laughter but the other students seemed to be focused on the punishment that Snape had given them.

"But Quidditch is tomorrow!" Harry groaned and Snape approached him quickly.

"Too bad, Potter. Not even the loss of your life will excuse you from this paper," Snape said. "Now, read the chapter for the rest of the class period. No talking!"

The students groaned and mumbled under their breaths as they began to read the chapter.

* * *

Annalisa, Ron, Hermione, and Rupert sat on the Gryffindor side of the Quidditch pitch, huddled together to keep warm. Hermione had brought her large Gryffindor blanket that was now wrapped around all four of them. Annalisa and Rupert waved at Conri, who was seated with some Ravenclaw boys. He waved back, a large grin on his face. Then, it began to rain. Annalisa grabbed her wand and pointed it upward. With a single swish, an invisible umbrella shielded them from the rain. Ron looked at her, surprised.

"What?" she asked as she huddled closer to Hermione for warmth. 

"I didn't realize you were as smart as Hermione…" he answered truthfully.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, sorry! I just…forgot I guess. You're quiet about it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked, glaring at him. Ron had a look of terror on his face. He knew he had gotten himself into something that he was going to have a hard time getting out of. Rupert was watching, a sly grin on his face; he was quite amused.

"Well…oh come off it, Hermione! You know you're pretty loud about knowing everything," Ron defended himself and Hermione huffed and looked away, her cheeks flushed. Annalisa arched a graceful eye brow at Ron and then looked away with a sigh. 'I swear, they'll get married in the future,' she thought with a small smile. Rupert whooped when the match began. The weather was getting worse; thunder and lightning began and the rain really began to pour.

The match seemed to be at a deadlock a few hours later. The score was tied and the snitch was nowhere to be found yet. Annalisa sighed heavily and looked over at the Teachers Box. She saw her mother sitting next to McGonagall, Hagrid, and Sinistra. They were chatting a bit and then Annalisa looked over to Dumbledore who kept his eyes on the clouds above them. Her brow furrowed and she looked up too. She saw nothing. Just clouds, an occasional bolt of lightning, and Harry. Annalisa smiled and pointed upwards. The others looked up and they all smiled. 

Then she felt it; a cold seeping into her skin and bones. Her breath hitched in her throat and her grey eyes darted around. Her friends and fellow Gryffindors felt it too, and as she looked around, she noticed that the Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff students felt it as well; even the teachers. Annalisa's eyes went back to Harry and then she was screaming. Harry was falling fast from far above them. "HARRY!" She lunged forward and pulled her wand out but Hermione stopped her. Annalisa looked at her like she was crazy but Hermione pointed to Dumbledore. Annalisa noticed that he was standing and had his hand raised and pointed at Harry. Annalisa looked back to her falling friend and noticed that he was slowing down. Annalisa was gone from the stands within seconds. She heard Ron, Hermione, and Rupert behind her.

They made their way down to the ground very quickly and as soon as her feet hit the grass, Annalisa was running across the lawn to Harry and the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams, her feet slipping on the soaked grass and the thick mud. Cedric Diggory was arguing with Madam Hooch but the rest of the players were crowded around Harry, who was passed out on the grass. Annalisa pushed through the crowd and stopped at George's side. George wrapped an arm around her and Annalisa clung to him as she stared down at Harry. 

"Move! Move aside!" Annalisa turned to see her mother pushing through a large crowd of students that had accumulated. Aurora stopped briefly at Annalisa's side before she was kneeling at Harry's side, not having a care in the world that her black slacks were being soaked by the water and mud. "Harry?" she called to him. He just groaned and remained passed out. Aurora frowned and wiped his hair out of his eyes, her hand gently pressing against his forehead. "Someone find his broom and glasses, please," she said to anyone there. 

"I've got his glasses!" called Hermione as she came splashing through the crowd. She handed them to Aurora and then Aurora was moving away from Harry as Dumbledore pushed through. He looked livid as he got Harry on a stretcher and led him away towards the castle. The Gryffindor team, Annalisa, Hermione, Ron, Rupert, Conri, and Aurora followed. Annalisa remained linked to George; Fred trailed behind them, talking to Ron and Hermione. Rupert and Conri actually remained silent. 

When Harry had been situated in the Hospital Wing, everyone sat down and stayed there with him. Aurora had to leave not long after though and she kissed her kids and the Weasley's before she left. She even hugged Wood, who looked a bit embarrassed. Then everyone looked at Annalisa and Oliver questioningly.

"His older brother is married to my aunt Nicola…" Annalisa answered and Wood nodded. About fifteen minutes later, Harry came to.

"Hi Harry…How are you feeling?" Annalisa asked and Harry winced as he sat up.

"Oh, just peachy…" he responded sarcastically. Annalisa made a face at him.

"If you weren't in that bed, injured and sick, I'd hit you…I'd hit you hard," Annalisa snapped playfully and Harry grimaced a little.

"Who won?"

"Hufflepuff, unfortunately. Cedric tried to get a rematch but Madam Hooch insisted that it was a fair win. No one blames you, Harry…" Hermione began. "It wasn't your fault." 

Harry looked completely crestfallen.

"The Dementors aren't allowed on school grounds…Dumbledore was absolutely livid," Annalisa put in. Harry had a growing look of upset and disappointmentappearing on his face.

"There's something else…" Ron spoke up and pulled a large blanket out that was bundled up. "When you fell off of your broom, it kind of went soaring into the Whomping Willow and…well…" He dumped the remains of Harry's loyal Nimbus 2000 onto Harry's lapped.

* * *

Annalisa and Hermione were the only ones left in the Gryffindor common room later the night Harry was allowed back. It was the day before the paper was due and it was the first time both girls had put their homework off to the last minute. As Annalisa was reading the book, she came across a paragraph that made her eye brows furrow. "Listen to this, Hermione...'Werewolves are thought to originate in Greece, where the first log of a werewolf was made. A man, Iason, was bitten by a lone wolf and suffered a terrible wound. After he suffered for nights for a month, a full moon arised and he was no longer human. According to the journal, written by a wizard named Petronius (the victim's older brother), Iason never returned to his human form, remaining a werewolf for 10 years before he was murdered by a Greek village just outside of Athens. Word of all of his serial killings had spread throughout Greece. He had infected others but they were able to transform back to their human selves once the full moon wa sover. This indicates a mutation in the virus. If that is true, which there is evidence that it is, then the werewolves of today have a even more mutated version of the virus. Normal symptoms of lycanism are as follows: stomach sickness, pale skin, yellowing of the eyes, gaunt faces, no hunger, no thirst, and weakness of the body. These symptoms normally occur a week and a half before the full moon each month.'"

"Wait a minute...Professor Lupin was ill recently; that's why Snape covered for him," Hermione said.

"But...do you really think that Lupin is a..."Annalisa looked around a bit nercously, "you know...Seriously?"she asked, looking concerned.

"What were the symptoms again?"

"'Stomach sickness, pale skin, yellowing of the eyes, gaunt faces, no hunger, no thirst, and weakness of the body...'" Annalisa repeated.

"Remember when we talked toLupin two days before ourlast class, the one with Snape?"

"Yeah...What are you getting at?"

"Did you notice that the whites of his eyes had a yellow tint and that he looked really pale and sickly? And he was complaining about feeling sick and weak," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I noticed that too but I just thought that he was just coming down with something."

"Yeah, lycanism!"

"Hermione, let's not jump to conclusions, ok? There might be a completely good reason for it. He might just be coming down with a cold," Annalisa argued.

"But what if he is a werewolf? A werewolf is teaching us, Annie!"

"Well...there was that time when he jumped between Harry and the boggart on our first day of class. The boggart changed to something that at first I thought was a hot air balloon but now that I think about it...it kinda looked like a moon--"

"I thought it looked like one of Trelawney's glass orbs," Hermione cut in.

"What's the moon look like tonight?"

Hermione stood and went to the window, the moonlight bathing her in silver. When she turned around to face Annalisa, her eyes were wide and the moonlight made her pale skin look ghostly. "It's full..."

* * *

The nextMonday, they had their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher back. Everyone was relieved when Lupin was back.

But Lupin seemed to notice that Annalisa was a bit suspicious of him and tried to avoid him if she could. Later that day, when classes were over and all of the students were in their common rooms studying, Annalisa snuck out to visit her mother. She crept slowly and quietly to her mother's room rapped her knuckles softly on her door. Annalisa could hear footsteps and then the door was open. "Annalisa?"

"Mum, can I talk to you?"

"Make it quick," she conceded and moved so Annalisa could come in. Aurora closed the door and then shuffled to her bed to sit on it. Annalisa joined her and together they crawled under the covers and just huddled together. "So?"

"It's about Professor Lupin," Annalisa said and Aurora sighed.

"What about him?" she seemed guarded when she asked.

"How long have you known him?" Annalisa asked instead of asking about his condition.

Aurora smiled, a look of remembrance in her eyes. "Since we were babies. Your grandmum and his father were friends in school." And then a silence enveloped them and they just held each other.

"Mum?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me about you and Dad when you were young,"

"What do you want to know?"

"Was he always evil?"

Aurora let out a long exhale and then placed one hand on her forehead, her elbow in the air. "Evil? No…He was never evil. At least not with me."

Annalisa made a face. "Vague."

Aurora sighed heavily and glared half-heartedly at her daughter. "Fine, fine. Alright…Where would you like me to start?"

"How about how you two met?"

"Hogwarts train; he teased me for wanting to get into Ravenclaw."

"I would have too," Annalisa teased and Aurora playfully batted at her shoulder. "Ok…Where and when was your first date?"

"Hogsmeade, during our seventh year, after Christmas break. Next."

"When did you get married?"

"January 8th, 1980."

"Wait a minute…that means you were pregnant with me already! Mum!"

"What?" Aurora tried to look innocent.

"Was I planned?"

"No. Sorry, sweetie."

"Was Conri and Rupert?"

"Do you honestly think I would want to have three kids before I was twenty-two?"

"Geez…Didn't you use protection?"

"Your father wasn't one who liked to wait…"

"Oh gross…" Aurora laughed as Annalisa hid under the covers.

"Any more questions?"

"Yeah…" Annalisa pulled the covers down just below her eyes. "What was he like?"

"Well, when we were younger, before our fifth year, he was a bully and rude and demanding and impatient and sarcastic and crude. But around our fifth year he began to mature slightly. He was less demanding, not as rude, less crude. He was still quite impatient and sarcastic. Um…what else? Well, when we began dating, he almost completely changed. He was sweet and loving and caring. He was even nicer to others that he had bullied before. James often said that I changed him and made him an honest man. He was a very good father and he loved you all very much."

"Why did he betray Harry's parents?" 

Aurora became very quiet and looked very uncomfortable. "I…I don't know. On the surface, he seemed to love James and Lily as if they were family. Something changed as the war got worse. He stopped trusting Remus and a lot of other people we considered friends. I think he even stopped trusting me. It was a very dark time then; no one really trusted anyone completely. Unless it was Dumbledore. Everyone trusted Dumbledore."

"Do you think he's after us?"

"I don't know. I thought he might have been but then I heard that he was after Harry. I don't know what is going on in his head…Well, it's late. You need to get back to your bed. Come on…" She got out of the warm bed and even walked Annalisa to Gryffindor Tower. They said goodnight and then Aurora went back to her room by herself. She wrapped her robe around her tighter as she walked and she frowned as she thought about Sirius. 'What is he really after? Is it really just Harry?'

* * *

Weeks went by and soon it was Christmas. Annalisa, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rupert, George and Fred were in Gryffindor tower, dancing and singing and laughing. Hermione sang the Hogwarts theme song and Annalisa and George held hands while dancing. Fred and Rupert pranced around, singing out of tune. Harry and Ron just watched and laughed. Aurora came in, her arms crossed as she watched in amusement. Annalisa saw her first and grinned.

"Hey, Mum!" she called and Aurora smiled slightly back.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Annalisa?" she asked and Annalisa excused herself. Aurora gently pulled her aside from the group. "I'm going to be leaving for Christmas."

"Why?" Annalisa looked a bit upset.

"I have some things that I need to do. You and your brothers need to stay here and behave."

"Why can't we go with you?"

"Because I said so."

"Are you going to go looking for him?"

"No. I just have things I need to take care of. Don't argue with me, please? Just behave yourself and keep your brothers in line, would you?"

"Alright," Annalisa gave in, eyeing her mother wearily.

"I won't be too long. Maybe a week."

"Ok, ok."

"Thank you," she kissed Annalisa's forehead and then turned to leave.

"Mum?"

Aurora turned back. "Yes?"

"Be careful," Annalisa whispered and Aurora smiled slightly at her before she left.

* * *

:) Chapter 10 is up! Woot! Anyway, I kinda like this chapter. I hope you do. Iason is (C) to me 'cause I made him up. Petronius actually existed, I believe; I found him at wikipedia when I looked werewolves up. Thanks to cathopes and jordy for the adds andthanks to cathopes, Patty, and siriusblacklover for the reviews! I'm so happy that you guys liked the last chapter. I hope you all like this one too._**Please review**_! Thanks. -Siriusgrl88 


	11. Intruder

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Aurora sighed as she entered her summer house, placing her keys on the entry way desk. She put her purse there too and then hung up her coat and scarf in the coat closet. She switched on the kitchen light and then the dining room light and looked around, taking in the interior with a heavy sigh. She had kept this house since she was eighteen. The very house that she had spent endless nights and long days with her family and friends, where she gave birth to her son and adopted her other; where she raised her children when they were young and helped raise her sisters.

As she made her way through the downstairs rooms, checking each to make sure no one was in the house with her, Aurora felt a strange feeling beginning in her gut. As she made her ways upstairs, she noticed that the carpet on them was covered in muddy paw prints. Her breath hitched in her throat and she slowly proceeded upwards. She carefully pulled her wand out of her jeans and had it in front of her as she looked around the hall at the top of the stairs.

No one was in the hallway but as she kept moving, she heard breathing coming from her bedroom. She had to stop to collect herself. She felt her heart pounding and heard it in her ears. Her pulse was vibrating her entire body and she felt as if she were humming with terror. She mustered up all of her courage and reached out to slowly push her bedroom door open. She looked into the bedroom and saw nothing. Her brow furrowed together and she entered the room, her wand still out in front of her. She looked around but, not really in her right state of mind, she forgot to turn the lights on. She turned to find the switch and was roughly grabbed and thrown onto her bed. She shrieked and fought, clawing and kicking and slapping as much as she could but then she was completely pinned to the bed, unable to move; her wrists pinned on either side of her head on her pillow, her legs separated by the intruder's legs. Her wand had fallen to the floor and had been kicked under the bed during the struggle.

She began to wriggle and fight again and she felt the person above her tighten their hold on her, but he grunted in pain. "Stop!" he snapped and Aurora froze. She had been hoping that it was some random robber but she recognized that voice.

"No…no…" she whined and began to softly sob. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away from him.

"It's great to see you again too, my wife," he said irritably. Aurora glared up at him in the dark and found a weak spot in his grip on her. She aimed a swift kick to his groin and then shoved him off of her when he grunted and became preoccupied. She hit the floor with him and began looking for her wand, her hands skimming over the carpet.

"Damn it!" she shouted and kept looking for her wand. Then he was on her again and they struggled for a few seconds before she accidently hit her head on the bedside table. She cried out and collapsed to her side, her hands going to her head. She heard him curse and then he was lifting her and carrying her somewhere. She felt a thick, sticky substance where she had hit her head and then she was sitting in a chair. She pulled her hands away from her head and looked at her fingers, which were covered in her own blood. She felt dizzy and sick. She blinked, finally registering the light. She was in the dining room and he was in the kitchen. She got up, staggered and then she felt him gently grabbing her arms and leading her back to her chair.

"Stop moving," he scolded and then began to clean her wound.

"What are you doing here?" she asked after a few moments, her dizziness gone. She didn't see him as a threat at the moment; hell, he was taking care of her.

"I wasn't expecting you. I just wanted to see the house again…after all of these years." She watched him intently as he continued to clean her wound. She winced when he hit a tender spot and he frowned. "I'm sorry that you're hurt. It was not my intention."

"It's fine."

"You're bleeding," he argued and she rolled her eyes. He finished cleaning her cut and then put some Neosporin and a band aid over it.

"Sirius…"

"What?"

"You shouldn't be here. The Ministry already expected me; they checked the house when you first escaped!"

He frowned and nodded. "I figured they might…How are you feeling?"

"Mmmm…my head is fine. No, don't change the subject! You always do that!" she snapped. "You're an escaped murderer!"

He sneered. "So you believe that do you?"

"What am I supposed to believe, Sirius? Peter is dead and you were James' and Lily's Secret Keeper!" She felt anger, anger she didn't realize she had, swell up in her bosom.

"I didn't betray them and I didn't kill Peter! I expected you to be on my side!" he yelled back. Aurora was standing now, her eyes flashing with rage.

"Oh? How so, Sirius? Are you trying to tell me that you weren't James' and Lily's Secret Keeper? And somehow, Peter is still alive? And you kept all of that from me?"

"Yes! He is, Aurora! He's the one who betrayed them! And I had to keep it from you."

"What?! Now I know you're crazy…you actually…Oh Lord…" She shook her head in disbelief. Sirius approached her quickly and grabbed her arms, shaking her slightly.

"I'm telling you the truth!"

"Get off of me!" she snapped and batted his hands away. She backed away from him but kept her eyes on him. "You have no proof!"

"Peter and I switched, Aurora! He was James' and Lily's Secret Keeper! We didn't tell anyone because we had to keep it a secret! We thought that if everyone assumed it was me, Voldemort would come after me but get nothing! No one would expect Peter as being the Potters' Secret Keeper!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Wait a second…you put our children in danger?!"

"I…I…"

"_And_ you didn't trust me?"

"Aurora…please…"

"Ok, out…get out! I don't want you here!"

"Aurora please listen to me! You have to understand!"

"Understand what, Sirius?! They could have had Dumbledore as their Secret Keeper and then Voldemort would have never found them! They'd still be alive and Harry would still have his parents! And we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"But you believe me then?" he sounded hopeful and Aurora looked at him incredulously. A huge part of her was screaming yes but yet a smaller part of her was insisting no.

"Even if I did believe you, I'm not happy with you. You didn't trust me?"

"Aurora, it wasn't that I didn't trust you. We didn't tell anyone! Remus, Pippa, even Dumbledore didn't know!"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?! You trusted Peter with that job over me or Dumbledore? Peter?!"

"I trusted him…If I knew what he would end up doing, I would have killed him long before," he growled and Aurora felt a headache coming on. She reached up and rubbed her temples gently. A tense silence stretched between them before she spoke again.

"Are you after Harry?"

"Harry? No, not Harry. There's someone else in the castle that I'm after…"

"Who? Me? Our children? Remus?"

"No, none of you," he answered, trying to sound reassuring. Aurora felt a dim hope shatter in her chest. He didn't escape to be with his family; he escaped to get back at someone. Suddenly, Severus' face came to her mind. They both had a childlike grudge against one another and Sirius was probably a bit crazy from being in Azkaban for so long so he might just act on his grudge.

"Get out. I don't want you here."

"Aurora, please. I need a place to stay!"

"Not here!"

"This is my home too!"

"It used to be before you got yourself arrested! Now get out! Or I swear, I'll get the Ministry involved!" she warned even though she knew she wouldn't do that. Sirius looked just as wounded as she was. She realized that he hadn't been expecting her to threaten him with that.

"Fine…" he said it so softly that she barely heard him but soon he was at the front door and he looked back at her as she followed him at a distance. "You'll have to open and close the door for me."

She nodded and slowly approached him, finally really taking in his dirty, shabby appearance. She looked at him sadly and slowly opened the door after he transformed into his illegal Animagus form. She let the black dog out and closed the door after he looked back at her. She locked the door and sighed heavily, resting her forehead against the door as she closed her eyes. 'Oh Sirius…'

* * *

Chapter 11 :) I like this one too. Thanks to siriusblacklover for the review :D I'm glad you're liking Annalisa's story too. Now, I would like more reviews for this chapter! Tell me what you like or don't like and what not, ok? I'd appreciate it a lot. I hope you all like this chapter. Kinda short compared to the others; sorry about that. I believe the next one is longer. _**Please review**_! Thanks. -Siriusgrl88


	12. Holiday Surprises

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Annalisa and Hermione awoke on Christmas morning and grinned at each other. Lavender, Parvati, and Jasmine had all gone home for Christmas break so it was just the two of them together.

"Morning, 'Mione!" Annalisa said in a happy, sing-song voice. She then peered over the foot of her bed and saw the pile of presents. "Wicked!" she exclaimed as she always did and hopped off of her bed to sit, crossed legged on the floor before her presents. Hermione joined her and together they began to open their presents.

The first one Annalisa opened was from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who had sent her a soft, cashmere red sweater with a golden 'A' on the front. Her note read:

_Dear Annalisa,_

_Your mother got me some cashmere material for my birthday so I decided to make you this sweater! We do hope you like it. Enjoy your Christmas break. Please keep George in line for us._

_Love,_

_Molly and Arthur_

"Ha! Like I can keep him in line…" Annalisa laughed and Hermione read the letter, laughing with her. Hermione held up her own sweater that was also red with a golden 'H' on the front.

"Oh the material must have cost her a fortune!" Hermione exclaimed and Annalisa shook her head.

"Mum got her the material for her birthday a while back."

"Oh, well, that was nice."

Annalisa nodded and grabbed her next present. To: Annalisa From: Conri and Rupert. Annalisa grinned and carefully opened her present. She had received a face full of sneezing powder from them last year. She had been furious and, while sneezing madly, she chased them around the castle before their mother caught them. They must have been scolded this year by their mother because her present was a new Fwooper quill, bright green in color. Hermione ogled at it.

"A Fwooper quill!? Lucky!" Hermione whined and Annalisa pointed to a thin parcel addressed to Hermione from Conri and Rupert. Hermione looked and grabbed it, excitedly opening it. Inside was a bright orange Fwooper quill. Hermione squealed happily and Annalisa laughed. Annalisa pulled a ribbon off of the present that Harry had gotten her (via Ron).

"Oh, how sweet of Harry! So this is what Ron said he had to do for Harry that one day!" Annalisa said as she pulled a medium sized box from the unwrapped parcel. Inside of the box was a bunch of assorted candies from Honeydukes. Hermione opened hers as well and she had the same thing. They snacked on the candies as they continued with their presents. Ron had gotten them both dungbombs. Annalisa laughed but Hermione did not look amused.

Hermione went onto her next present, one from her parents and Annalisa watched as Hermione grinned from ear-to-ear. They had sent her earrings and a new necklace. "Very pretty, Hermione," Annalisa commented and Hermione nodded, slipping the necklace on. Annalisa reached for her next present, a small one from Dumbledore and the rest of the staff of Hogwarts. Inside was a beautiful pair of rare burgundy jewel earrings. "Oh wow…" she whispered, her eyes slightly wide with awe. "How sweet of them all…" She gently touched the earrings and then put them on. "How do I look?" she giggled and Hermione giggled with her as they sat in their pjs and jewelry.

Next was the present from Aurora. Annalisa eagerly grabbed it and began to unwrap it. Inside was a simple, tarnished gold locket. It was in the shape of a heart, the size of a Sickle. The design was sweet and floral. Annalisa pulled it out of the box, a thin chain following it. She opened the locket and a small, folded piece of paper fell out of it. She picked it up and unfolded it and read the short paragraph.

_Dear Annalisa,_

_This has been passed down through my family for generations. It once belonged to a Peverell woman, whom we are descendants of. That's what the 'P' on the back of this locket _

_stands for. I hope you like it. My mum gave it to me when I was a little older than you are now but I thought it was about time I gave it to you. Enjoy your holiday. I'll see you soon._

_Love you,_

_Mom_

Annalisa looked at the pictures inside. On the left door was a picture of Aurora at age seven with her mother bent over behind her, both smiling and waving. The picture on the right door was a picture of when Annalisa was seven and Aurora was bent over behind her, the both of them smiling and waving. She put the locket on and smiled down at it as it rested in the hollow of her neck. She noticed that she had one more present and she reached for it, gently picking it up.

She read the to/from card and smiled when she saw that it was from George. She opened the small parcel and giggled at what she saw. He had gotten her a scarlet badge that flashed proudly in gold writing 'Gryffindor Girls are Gorgeous, Goofy, Gifted, Graceful, Great, and Generous!' She showed Hermione, who laughed, and Annalisa pinned the badge to her pajama top.

"So, what did Mum send you?" Annalisa looked over and Hermione showed her a book that was titled in black lettering How to Make the Boys Behave by Julie Barnwell. Annalisa laughed and Hermione blushed.

"Why would she send me this?"

"Ron, I suspect," Annalisa answered honestly. Hermione's blush just darkened. "Speaking of which: shall we go pester them?" she added and Hermione nodded. The two stood changed, and grabbed their cats and headed downstairs.

"Honestly, I don't know why Ron gets so angry with Crookshanks and me. I mean, you have a cat too…"

"Yeah, but Cleo hasn't gone after Scabbers the way that Crookshanks does. She's quite disinterested in rats. I don't know why…" Annalisa answered as they reached the bottom of the staircase. Then they headed up the boys' dormitories staircase. Seamus, Neville, and Dean were gone so Ron and Harry were the only two in there. Annalisa knocked softly on the door when they reached it and then she slowly opened it. "Morning, you two!" she said cheerfully as she entered the room. She took in the scenery and frowned slightly. "It's really no different in here…"

"Don't bring that thing in here!" Ron snapped and Annalisa blinked, looking down at Cleo. Cleo hissed at Scabbers and began to growl.

"Cleo! What is wrong with you? You've never acted towards Scabbers this way before…" Annalisa reprimanded her feline and Cleo made a noise of discontent as she snuggled deeper into Annalisa's arms. "Sorry, Ron." He just glared at her and then Hermione's ginger cat, who was watching the scrambling rat intently. "Oh Harry! Wherever did you get that broom!?" Annalisa exclaimed excitedly as she sat on Harry's bed to get a better look at the Firebolt. She reached out and gently touched the handle. "Wow…a Firebolt. Who sent it to you?"

"I don't know. There was no card," Harry answered and Annalisa looked up at him and then at Hermione. She sighed when she saw the look of hesitation and caution on Hermione's face.

"Hermione, don't start," Annalisa warned and Harry and Ron looked over at Hermione. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it quickly.

"Can I ride it after you, Harry?" Ron asked and Hermione finally spoke up.

"I don't think riding that thing is the first thing we should do with it!" she exclaimed worriedly.

"Then what do you suppose we do with it, Hermione?" Ron asked irritably. Hermione shot him a glare and Annalisa answered for her.

"Take it to the teachers. They'll want to check it for hexes and jinxes."

"But why?" Harry asked, befuddled.

"Because you don't know who it is from, Harry! It could be hexed to throw you off of it or jinxed to fly into buildings or something!" Hermione said shrilly and Annalisa shrugged when Ron and Harry looked to her for help.

"I kind of agree with her," said Annalisa quietly. Both boys protested and Annalisa quickly raised her hand to silence them. "Look, it wouldn't hurt to be safe, you know? Better safe than sorry. Ever hear that saying before?"

Harry and Ron seemed pretty angry so Annalisa gave up and left, Hermione following. "We are just being good friends…" Hermione tried to justify their decision.

Annalisa sighed heavily and let Cleo jump from her arms when they reached the common rooms. Crookshanks followed Cleo and the two cats began to play as Hermione and Annalisa watched. They went back to their rooms to change and once they were done, they went back to the common rooms.

"I'm going to go tell Professor McGonagall about the broom. I'll see you down at the Great Hall for breakfast!" Hermione said quickly and was out of the common rooms before Annalisa could blink.

"Ah bloody hell!" she cursed under her breath and placed a hand on her forehead in exasperation.

"What's wrong?" Annalisa turned to George and Fred as they joined her and she smiled sweetly at her boyfriend. He draped a long arm around her shoulders and together, with Fred, they left the common rooms as well.

"It's Hermione. She's…going to piss Ron and Harry off," Annalisa answered and George and Fred grinned at each other.

"Sounds interesting," Fred said and Annalisa shot him a glare. He just raised his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Keep your knickers on."

Annalisa blushed and George hit Fred's shoulder playfully.

* * *

Sure enough, Annalisa had been right. Ron and Harry were furious with Hermione after Professor McGonagall took Harry's Firebolt for testing. Life went on though and Annalisa tried to balance her friendships with them all. It was hard because Harry and Ron wanted nothing to do with Hermione and Hermione knew it so she avoided them and Annalisa was stuck going between them. One day, she lost it and told them all off. She had stormed off and began to spend her free time with Fred and George; she was happy about that because she was growing closer to George.

Aurora had come back to school only three days before it had restarted for the spring semester. Ron became further infuriated with Hermione when he discovered that Scabbers had been offed by Crookshanks. And then it happened.

One night, while the entire school was sleeping, Ron had woken everyone in the Gryffindor dormitories up. Girls and boys rushed downstairs and as soon as Rupert and Annalisa were down, Ron turned on her, his finger pointed and his eyes blazing with terror.

"IT WAS YOUR FATHER! HE ATTACKED ME WHILE I WAS SLEEPING!" he roared and Annalisa backed away from him, her eyes wide with surprise and confusion.

"What are you saying, Ron?" Hermione asked and Ron answered angrily.

"Her father was in our dormitory! He slashed my bed curtains apart with a knife and he was about to stab me when I woke up! He looked deranged and evil, he did!"

Everyone was watching Annalisa, Ron, and Rupert now. There was a long, pregnant silence and then it was broken by Professor McGonagall. "What is going on in here!? It is past midnight! You should all be in bed!" she scolded.

"Sirius Black, Professor! He was in our dormitory!" Ron insisted and McGonagall looked shocked.

"What? Are you sure, Weasley?"

"Positive!"

"I…well…Sir Cadogan!" Everyone looked around the common room and then Seamus was pointing to the left wall, to a painting of a group of medieval wizards at a table but one was in a suit of armor.

"Yes, milady?"

"Did you let anyone into this dormitory tonight?"

"Well, of course I did! He had every password for the entire week, he did! Read them all off to me until I opened up."

"_Who_ would leave a list of this week's passwords lying around?!" McGonagall looked around and a lone hand rose into the air. Annalisa looked over and groaned as she saw Neville with his arm timidly in the air.

* * *

Aurora sat at her vanity in her room; her loose nightgown clung gently to her feminine curves as she used her fine-teethed brush to brush her hair, making her dark strands shimmer. As she absentmindedly stared at her reflection, she reminded herself of a younger, twelve year old girl that she once was. As she studied her face in the mirror, she notice that her face had definitely aged since she was twelve; she had thin, small wrinkles at the corners of her eyes, her once youthful skin wasn't as tight and fair as it used to be.

She frowned and put her brush down on the vanity table. She sat back, crossing her arms under her chest as she narrowed her eyes at her reflection. "What a terrible thing Time is," she grumbled before standing and going to her bed to move the covers back. As she did so, a howl broke the silence of the night. Aurora stopped, her head snapping up to look at the bedroom window. She approached it suspiciously and stopped besides it, her hands on the sill as she looked up at the inky black sky. The stars were faint and sparse but the moon hung in the sky like a foggy crystal ball; full. She sighed and frowned again. 'Poor Remus…' she thought just as she noticed that snow was falling. 'Poor Sirius…I hope he found a place to stay for the night…'

Just as the thought entered her head, she heard scratching coming from downstairs. She grabbed her wand and cautiously went down stairs to the back door. She opened the door, holding her wand out before her as she stepped out onto the back porch. She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself, rubbing her upper arms. She could see her breath puffing out as she walked to the edge of the porch, curling her bare toes. She looked about, but saw nothing as the snow fell silently; a foot had already covered the ground. She sighed heavily, a larger puff of air issuing from her mouth. She frowned and turned, bumping right into Sirius. She gasped and took a couple of steps back.

"Damn it, Sirius! I thought I told you to leave and not come back?" she hissed, keeping her voice low even thought she wanted to yell.

"Since when did I ever listen?" he simply responded.

"True," she conceded. "What do you want now?" she asked as she rubbed her arms again, shivering as her teeth chattered.

"You're cold," he stated, frowning.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, yes, I believe I am…Answer my question."

"I have no place to go, you know that."

"And that's my problem?" she asked as she brushed pass him. She was jerked back when he caught her wrist, hauling her up against his chest.

"I'm your husband, so yes, it is your problem. 'Till death do we part', remember?" his raspy voice breathed against her ear.

"Why did you come back now? I told you to leave five days ago," she answered, turning away from him, yanking her wrist from his grimy hand.

"I had something I needed to try to do," he replied and she raised a skeptical brow.

"And what was that?"

"Why should I tell you? You're being too stand-offish," he shot back and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine then," she said and turned sharply on her heel. She went into the house and turned, grabbing the handle to the door. She was about to close it when he hurriedly placed his hands on the door and the frame of the door.

"Whoa whoa whoa…I need a place to stay!" he snapped. When she gave him nothing but a look, he sighed. "Please?"

She remained silent for a few moments, contemplating on what she should do. She saw him shiver as a cold wind blew and she frowned, sighing. She moved aside and motioned for him to come in. He smiled gratefully and hurried in. She shut the door and locked it before she walked into the light of the kitchen, studying him.

"You can only stay until the snow stops or until I leave for the school, whichever is first. Understood?"

"You've become vicious over the years, my love," he said sadly.

"Understood?" she repeated and he sighed.

"Yes, understood. Where should I sleep?"

"As a dog, down here. The neighbors like to visit and we've got a snoopy one across the street; no doubt she saw you leave five days ago so if she happens to come over and pester me, I want her to see a dog, not Sirius Black."

"Does she visit you at night?"

"She doesn't knock on the door…" she answered simply. He grimaced and morphed into his dog form, whining as he curled up on the floor by the dying fireplace.

"Would you like some cheese with that whine, Sirius?" she snapped and he yipped in annoyance but quieted down afterwards. "I thought so," she said as she went up the stairs to go to bed.

* * *

Aurora still has compassion! And she hates getting old. But she's not one of those Joan Rivers types, who obsess over it and get too much plastic surgery. I added the Aurora/Sirius part just a few days ago :) I figured that it was missing something and since you all like Sirius and Aurora so much I decided that they could get a little more time in this story. Just wait till the next chapter! I like that one and I can't wait to post it but you have to wait :D So sorry.

Thanks to Toad321, wickedwench1, Patty, and siriusblacklover for the reviews! This chapter is a dedication to you guys!

I hope you all enjoy this one too :) _**Please review**_! Thanks. -Siriusgrl88


	13. Problems

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Aurora hummed to herself as she dressed for the day and went down the stairs, her goal: the kitchen. She halted abruptly in her steps when she saw a mangy dog fast asleep at the hearth of the smoldering remains of the wood and paper. She relaxed once she remembered that she had allowed him to stay. She went to the window by the front door and peeked out of the curtains. It was still snowing silently. She frowned, waved to her nosy neighbor across the street, and then went to the kitchen. She began making herself a bowl of cereal when she thought about making Sirius a bowl. She frowned again and poured him a bowl before giving a short, sharp whistle. She heard a yelp and then Sirius lazily ambled into the kitchen.

"I prepared a bowl of cereal for you," she said simply and laid it on the ground. She sat down on the floor as he transformed into his human form, staying low to the ground so he was out of sight of the windows. She took a spoonful into her mouth as she watched him eat as quickly as possible, as if he hadn't eaten in days. "Haven't you eaten since you broke out?"

He nodded as he ate and she shook her head as she took another bite; he'd always been vague. As they ate, a pecking noise came from the front door. She frowned and stood, shuffling to the door. She unlocked it and swung it open to see what the noise was coming from. An owl was perched on the arm of a chair that was near the door, a letter attached to its leg. She smiled and detached the letter, giving the bird a gentle pat to its head. It hooted and then took off, its wings making a great flutter as it went.

She shivered and walked back into the house, closing and locking the door before hurrying back to the kitchen. She read the envelope as she sat down, crossed-legged. Her brow furrowed.

**Deliverer: Minerva McGonagall  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Scotland**

**Delivered to: Aurora Clementine Black-Badeau  
****1489 Rowena Walk, Ravenclaw's Village,  
Kirkcaldy, Fife, Scotland**

Aurora opened the envelope and pulled out a small, folded piece of parchment. She unfolded the letter and read from the top.

_Dear Aurora,_

_I believe I should let you know that, while you were gone, Sirius Black entered the school about a night ago and made to attack Mr. Harry Potter but instead mistook Mr. Potter's bed for Mr. Ronald Weasley's bed as the students slept. Mr. Weasley's curtains were badly torn with a knife. I just thought I would let you know in case the Ministry or any Weasley's come to your house. Your children are well. No need to come to the school; everything has been taken care of. Hoping you're enjoying your break from the school. I'll see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Aurora's eyes slowly rose to meet Sirius'. Sirius swallowed what food was in his mouth, making a very audible gulping sound.

"You…You broke into the school!?" she shrieked, lunging for him. He yelped and fell backwards, crawling away from her.

"Aurora wait--"

"What in the bloody hell were you thinking?! Why would you attack Harry!? Get out of my house, you terrible ole loon!" she yelled as she slapped and punched his arms, shoulders, sides, anything she could reach.

"Aurora, stop!" he snapped, grabbing her wrists. She struggled against him but despite his years in Azkaban, he was still stronger than her. She scowled and glared at him as she struggled slightly still. "I didn't go to attack Harry! I went for Peter!"

"What?!" she asked sharply, looking at him incredulously. "You really are mad…"

"Peter is alive!"

"He's dead, Sirius! You killed him twelve years ago!"

"No, I didn't get the chance! I would have, had he not betrayed me to the whole street and then blew it up!"

"Don't start this again! I don't believe you! I won't! You killed Peter and now you're going after Harry!" she yanked her wrists from his weakening grip and she stepped away from him, shaking her head as tears filled her eyes. "I won't let you hurt him…You took enough away from me, Sirius Black…I won't let you have him."

Sirius gave her a very hurt look, his eyes saddened and his lips forced into a frown. He rubbed his forehead as a very tense silence stretched between them; the only sound coming from them was their heavy breathing and an occasional sniffle from her. "I'm telling you the truth…" he whispered quietly and she just sniffled in response. "Alright then…" he said quietly and he stormed pass her, towards the back door. He let himself out, transforming into a black dog again, and he disappeared.

She sighed heavily before soft sobs took a hold of her. She sat down at the table, placing a shaking hand against her forehead as she cried. She knew she did the right thing. She did. She had to do it. He was a convicted mass murderer, a traitor, a liar, a thief…She had to do it. It was the right thing to do…But if it was the right thing to do, why did she feel so terribly about doing it?

* * *

Annalisa kept her distance from Ron, Harry, and Hermione for a while. She was still frustrated with the way they were all acting and she didn't want to deal with it, plus she had a feeling that Ron didn't want her around at the moment. But when she found out that Hagrid was coming back from London with news about Buckbeak's case, she met up with the three and they went to find Hagrid together, albeit silently. They found him standing in the shallows of the Black Lake, skipping large, flat rocks on its surface.

"How did it go, Hagrid?" Hermione asked as they remained on the shore, watching Hagrid.

"He really enjoyed London…"

"I meant the hearing, Hagrid. How did the hearing go?"

"Oh…well, I got up an' said me part…I told 'em how Buckbeak was a good hippogriff and that he always was respectful if yeh were respectful to him…Then Lucius Malfoy got up an' told 'em how Buckbeak attacked his son and that Buckbeak was a very dangerous beast that no teacher in their righ' mind would expose the students to..."

"And?" Hermione asked, her voice filled with dread. Hagrid just flung another rock over the surface of the Black Lake. "You shouldn't blame yourself," Hermione comforted.

"It's all Draco's fault! It's him the Committee should punish. They should send him off to the forest, not Buckbeak!" Ron protested, kicking a fallen tree. He winced and sat down, rubbing his toes.

"Buckbeak's not going back to the forest..." Hagrid said sadly.

"Where's he going, Hagrid?" Harry asked this time as Annalisa tensed at his side.

"He asked fer the worse, Lucius Malfoy did. An' the Committee granted it… Buckbeak's bin sentenced ter death!" Hagrid began to cry and Annalisa reacted instantly. Disregarding her pants and the cold weather, she waded through the icy lake water. She stumbled a few times on mossy stones but eventually she reached Hagrid. She wrapped her arms around his leg; her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to keep the tears from pouring down her face. She was waist deep in freezing water even though Hagrid was only calf deep in it. Hagrid reached down and placed a shaky hand on her back as he sobbed.

The foursome left him after he said he needed to get back to his cabin. Together, the four teens made their way back to the castle. "That was ruddy stupid of you to go wading in the water like that," Ron scolded and Annalisa glared at him.

"Are you three done being angry little gits with each other? I'm not going to hang around you all again until you're over this silly altercation." Annalisa snapped and Ron looked away, his ears turning red. Hermione looked sadly at Ron and Harry. "Well?" Annalisa pressed and Harry sighed heavily.

"I am at least. Hermione, I'm sorry I got so angry with you…I know you're just worried about me," Harry apologized and Hermione smiled, looking a bit happier.

"It's alright, Harry…I'm sorry too. I just don't want you to get hurt." Hermione responded.

"Ron?" Annalisa poked him in the ribs, making him giggle and then glare at her.

"Alright, alright. Fine…But just keep that stupid cat away from me, ok?"

"Ok…" Hermione conceded and Annalisa sighed heavily, shaking her head as she shivered.

"Well, let's hurry up and get back to Gryffindor Tower! I'm freezing!" Annalisa called to the three from over her shoulder, a smile on her face. They all smiled back and the four raced each other back to Gryffindor House.

* * *

A week later, they were having the most anticipated Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Annalisa, Ron, Hermione, and Rupert sat in the rain again, with the invisible umbrella shielding them. It wasn't long before Gryffindor was at eighty points and Slytherin was at twenty. Ron was already hoarse from yelling and Rupert was clapping loudly as he cheered Harry on. Annalisa and Hermione were screaming and cheering with all the other students supporting Gryffindor. Slytherin was yelling and cheering as well but whenever Lee Jordan commented on Gryffindor or bashed Slytherin, the Slytherin house would erupt with jeers and 'boos'.

"Oooooo, sore losers!" Annalisa called, taunting the Slytherins. Her eyes were on the sky, following Harry and Draco, who were very close together; so close that she almost thought that they were going to crash into each other a couple of times. And then, as Hermione watched, Annalisa went wild, screaming and cheering for Harry. Hermione, Ron, Rupert, and the other Gryffindors were all looking skyward as Harry and Draco fought to reach the snitch. "COME ON, HARRY! GET IT! GET IT!" Annalisa screamed and then Harry had the snitch and the Gryffindor supporters erupted with loud cheers and excited yelling. Annalisa turned to Hermione and both girls hugged and jumped around together, screaming with joy. Then everyone was running down to the field. Annalisa, Ron, Rupert, Conri, and Hermione pushed their way to Harry and the group clung to each other, screaming and hollering.

Annalisa sighed as she waited for the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam to begin. Harry and Hermione had gone before her and Ron; Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, and Jasmine were waiting with them. Professor Lupin came to them and Annalisa got very excited.

"You're next, Annalisa. Are you ready?" he asked, smirking. She nodded and pulled her wand out. "Alright. Go on." He motioned for her to enter the exam and she did without hesitation. Ron and the others cheered her on and she looked over her shoulder to smile at them but quickly continued on. A few minutes later, after she had made her way through an uneventful wooded area, she reached the bank of a shallow lake-like pond. "You need to wade through it."

She turned sharply, startled. She hadn't realized that Professor Lupin had been following her. "Professor…"

He chuckled softly and motioned towards the lake again. She nodded and turned back to it. She took a deep breath and began to wade through the waist high, murky water. "Oh gross…" She grimaced as she held her arms above the water, her wand in one hand. Then she felt it, or rather, them. Long, firm fingers wrapped around her legs and ankles and began to yank. She stumbled but quickly regained her balance, her breath quickening as her heart began to pound in her chest. 'Grindylows!' she thought right before she shoved her wand under the water and said "_Immobulus_!"

The Grindylows released her immediately and they floated away from her slowly, unable to move. She trudged through the rest of the lake and was relieved to be out of it. She pointed her wand at herself and used a charm that her mother taught her, which removed the water and dirt from her clothes, making her dry. Lupin nodded, looking impressed. He followed her as she continued on and when she got to the next assignment, she groaned. Red Caps were hiding in many potholes. Annalisa took a deep breath and then began to run across the stretch before her. Running wasn't going to stop these bloodthirsty creatures from trying to grab her. She dodged as many as she could and used her wand for the rest. She mainly used the Incarcerous spell against them, tying five together at a time. At the end, Professor Lupin looked impressed again. Annalisa became a bit nervous as he began to take notes on her performance.

She continued through the woods and was met up by a one-legged creature with a lantern in its hand. It spoke to her, and Annalisa rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"No, this way, Miss! This way, over here…" It said, motioning to Annalisa's left. Annalisa ignored it and proceeded forward. But the Hinkypunk kept pestering her. "This way! This way! Follow me! Come, Miss, follow me! This way! Miss, you're going the wrong way! It's this way! Follow this Hinkypunk, he'll show you the way!"

"Oh that _is_ it!" Annalisa snapped, glaring down at the blinking creature. She pointed her wand at him. "_Silencio_!" A flash of light yellow struck the Hinkypunk in the throat and Annalisa continued walking forward. The Hinkypunk followed, its mouth moving but no noise was coming from him. She smirked and finally reached the end of that obstacle. "What's next Professor?"

"A boggart, Annalisa. This way…" She shot him a glare and he chuckled as he led her towards a deep trunk. "Just climb into the trunk and defeat the boggart. I'll give you your grade when you're done." She nodded and he opened the trunk for her. She climbed in and gulped as she walked deeper into it.

Then she stopped, seeing the boggart, or her mother rather. But it didn't remain her dead-boggart-mother for long. Soon it was a dead Conri, dead Rupert, dead Harry, dead Ron, dead Hermione…dead George. Annalisa pointed her wand at it, her eyes narrowing as she thought about a rag doll being flopped about the floor. "_Riddikulus_!" The boggart changed into a rag doll and flopped around the floor of the trunk. Annalisa grinned from ear-to-ear and climbed out of the trunk. "I did it! I didn't freeze up or anything!" she said excitedly and Hermione and Harry cheered. Lupin clapped and smiled at her.

"Full marks!" he said and Annalisa squealed happily. Harry, Hermione, and Annalisa sat together as Lupin went off to get Ron started. They waited for about fifteen minutes before Ron and Lupin showed up and Ron climbed into the trunk to battle the boggart. Hermione looked confused and whispered to Annalisa and Harry.

"Why is Ron all muddy?"

"Maybe the Hinkypunk got him confused?" Harry said uncertainly and Annalisa just shrugged. When Ron emerged from the trunk, victorious, Hermione asked him why he was so muddy.

"That damn Hinkypunk got me lost!" he scowled as Lupin walked away. The other three laughed and together, the four of them walked back to the castle.

* * *

Ok, so I got kinda bored today and I figured I'd be nice and update this earlier than I normally would have. I hope you like this chapter. I really like the part with Sirius and Aurora. My poor girl...she's suffered so much. Somehow, I'm really good with the tragedy thing than I am at other things lol I have a problem haha Well, I hope you all like this chapter. A bit short; sorry about that. The next two are kinda short too :( I need to start spitting out longer ones, hmm?

Thanks to siriusblacklover, wickedwench1, and Patty for the reviews! I really appreciate them and I'm very happy that you like my new story. If the rest of you would be so kind as leave me a comment, I'd appreciate it a LOT. So **_PLEASE REVIEW_**! Thank you. -Siriusgrl88


	14. After The Exams

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

After Professor Lupin's exam, Ron, Harry, and Annalisa all went up to the Divination Tower to take their last exam. Hermione parted from them to attend her Arthimacy exam. As Harry, Ron, and Annalisa joined the group of students gathering at the bottom of the ladder leading into the Divination room, Ron looked more nervous.

"I know I'm going to fail…" he muttered.

"You will if you keep telling yourself that," she answered and Ron gave her an odd look.

"What?"

"If you keep telling yourself that you're going to fail, you will because you'll psyche yourself out and your brain will believe that you will fail. It's a psychology thing," she responded and he looked utterly befuddled. Just then, the trapdoor to the Divination room opened and Trelawney stuck her head out, her magnified eyes gleaming as she looked down at her clipboard.

"Annalisa Black…you're first," she said in a raspy voice. Annalisa smiled at her teacher and parted from her fellow students. She climbed up the ladder and closed the trapdoor once she stood on the floor of the room. She walked over to the small round table that had a flimsy, starry dark blue clothe with a golden hem spread over the table. On it was a small gold stand that held a foggy crystal ball. Annalisa sat down on a stool at the table and stared at her professor, who blinked at her expectantly. Annalisa looked down at the crystal ball and sat there, staring at it for five minutes, completely silent.

She tried her hardest to See into the crystal ball but nothing was happening. All she saw was fog. "Um…I'm really sorry, Professor, but I don't see anything…"

"Open your Inner Eye, Miss Black…"

Annalisa sighed and rolled her eyes as Trelawney turned away for the tea leaves. Annalisa turned back to the foggy globe. 'Inner Eye…OPEN…Haha…dork,' she thought giggling under her breath. She coughed and pretended to be clearing her throat when Professor Trelawney turned back around and gave her a funny look. But as Annalisa refocused on the ball, she realized that she was seeing something now…Her brow furrowed as she recognized a werewolf, the Grim, two cats, a lioness, and a rat. 'What the hell…Ok, so I know who the werewolf is and I have an idea of who the lioness is. I know the cats! That's Crookshanks and Cleo! Why am I seeing them with a dog and a werewolf? And is that Scabbers?!'

"Do you see something, dear?"

"Um…yeah, actually."

"I always knew you'd be a late Seer! Tell me, what do you see?!"

Annalisa fought the urge to roll her eyes. "A werewolf…"

"Ah, Danger at the Next Full Moon…Which happens to be tonight, my dear. Anything else?"

"A lioness…"

"A protective mother; you are protected from the werewolf. Good, good! Next?"

"Two cats and a rat…"

"You have two predators after the same goal…Anything else?"

"The…" Annalisa stalled, worrying her lower lip. She already knew what the Grim meant. "Nothing…That was it."

"Well, then, very good, very good indeed! Full marks for that excellent Sight! Now…that's all for you. You may leave now. Tell no one about what you saw, please. Let in Ronald Weasley please, my dear." Annalisa nodded and grabbed her things, quickly leaving. She was a bit disturbed at what she had actually Seen in the orb. She told Ron to go up and then she excused herself. She hurried down the steps before Harry could ask her anything and she made her way to the girls' bathroom. She got into a stall and locked it before turning her necklace two times.

* * *

Later on, when Annalisa caught up with Ron, Harry, and Hermione, Hermione showed her the letter that Hagrid had sent them. Annalisa closed her eyes and leaned against a stone wall as Conri and Rupert approached them.

"What's wrong, sis?" Rupert asked. Annalisa held out the letter and Conri took it.

He and Rupert read it. "What?! They can't! It was Malfoy's fault!" Conri protested.

"Does it matter whose fault it is, Conri!? Malfoy's father might as well be the Minister of Magic because he owns all of them! I can't believe that he lost the appeal! We worked so hard to help him…" Annalisa snapped, feeling upset and irritated. Conri shot her a glare but she ignored it and placed her palms against her forehead. "AH! What in the bloody hell are we supposed to do? I won't be able to stand it if Buckbeak is killed…He was just reacting to what Malfoy had said to him! Hagrid even warned all of us…It's not Buckbeak's fault that Malfoy is a stupid little git!"

Ron had wide eyes and looked quite scared of Annalisa as he hid slightly behind Hermione, who looked surprised at Annalisa's outburst. "Annie, calm down a bit, will you?" Harry asked and she let out a heavy sigh.

"Sorry…It's just frustrating that we can't do anything…"

"We can at least give Hagrid some company before the…the…execution," Hermione said as she hurried away. Ron, Harry, Conri, Rupert, and Annalisa followed her out of the castle. As they crossed the courtyard, they saw a masked man who was sharpening a very large axe. The six teens glared at him as they passed. As soon as they were of the courtyard, they hurried away towards Hagrid's hut.

"I can't believe that they're actually going to go through with it…" Hermione spoke with anger and sadness. "It's so horrible…" They came around a bend and they found Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle watching Buckbeak as they hid behind one of the rocks. They were laughing and mocking Hagrid and Buckbeak.

"Yeah, well, it just got a lot worse…" Ron complained.

"What did I tell you? Father said he'd have the stupid thing killed soon…" they overheard Malfoy boasting. "He told me that, if I wanted to, I could keep the Hippogriff's head. I'm thinking I'll just donate it to the Gryffindors' room…" The three laughed together and Hermione snapped. "This is going to be rich!" he continued excitedly. Crabbe noticed Hermione, Annalisa, Harry, Ron, Conri, and Rupert first.

"Well, look who's here, Malfoy," Crabbe said and Malfoy and Goyle turned to see Rupert, Conri, Annalisa, Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"Come to see the show, have you?" Malfoy asked with smug grin on his pale face. Hermione made a beeline for him and the others followed her, stopping just three feet behind her.

"You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" Hermione yelled as she pulled her wand out and pointed it at Malfoy's panicked face.

"Hermione, don't!" Rupert tried to convince her to not do anything.

"He's not worth it," Ron added. Malfoy was whimpering and practically crying, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Hermione slowly lowered her wand and turned away from Malfoy. Malfoy 

relaxed a bit and got cocky right away, laughing to his friends. Hermione clearly wasn't done with him. She whirled, her fist hitting him square on the nose. His head snapped back so fast that it hit the rock that was behind him. Annalisa lost it and began to laugh, clinging to Conri for support. Crabbe and Goyle helped Malfoy up and the three ran off, Malfoy yelling to them to not tell a soul. Ron turned to Hermione, a look of complete adoration in his eyes.

"That felt…very good…" Hermione said, her eyes on Ron.

"Not good…Brilliant! First you walk out on Trelawney and then you punch Malfoy…" Ron admired. Hermione smiled as Harry, Conri, Rupert, and Annalisa had to try to stop themselves from laughing. Once they were over it, the six continued onto Hagrid's. As they got closer, they began to pass Buckbeak, who was lounging in the pumpkin patch.

Annalisa frowned and reached out to gently pat Buckbeak's head as they passed him. He squawked and nudged her hand. Harry knocked and they heard Hagrid's heavy footfall as he approached the door. He opened it wide and rolled his eyes before letting them in. The six kids walked in and settled down. Conri patted Fang's head as the huge dog whined at him. Then Fang turned to Rupert and Rupert tried to inch away from him.

The room was quiet for a few moments before Hermione spoke up. "Hagrid…we feel just awful about the appeal."

"Don't yeh go blamin' yerselves fer that! Yeh all tried a great deal to help me," he waved a huge hand and Hermione pouted. "Oh…Ron, I have something fer yeh…Found him last week but I haven't had any time to get him to yeh…" All of the teens blinked at each other, all looking confused as Hagrid ambled over to a cupboard. He pulled something from it and then turned, holding a skinny Scabbers out to Ron.

"SCABBERS!" Ron yelled enthusiastically as he snatched the rat from Hagrid's hand. Ron babied the rat and Annalisa rolled her eyes. She had never liked that rat for some reason. Hermione looked a bit ticked as Annalisa glanced at her and she had to stifle a giggle.

"I think you owe someone an apology, Ron," Annalisa warned as Hermione opened her mouth to say something. Ron looked at Annalisa and then glared at Hermione.

"Yeah, remind me to thank Crookshanks the next time I see him, will you, Hermione?" he said sarcastically and Annalisa frowned, tossing a button at him that had fallen off of one of her sweaters earlier. "Hey!" He glared at her and she just glared him down. Suddenly, a vase shattered on the table that was against the open window. Everyone jumped and turned to see it and Hermione picked up a fossilized snail shell, gazing down at it curiously.

"What the…" Hermione muttered.

"Where was he, Hagrid? Just here?" Conri asked curiously, trying to ignore the vase incident.

"Well, yeah…I found him in this cupboard 'ere. I don't know how he got in there though…"

"OW!" Harry yelped and Annalisa turned her head sharply to look at him. He rubbed the back of his head and turned towards the window to look out and try to see who had thrown something at him. "Uh…guys…They're here. We need to leave now!" he said urgently. The room became tense instantly and then Hagrid was shooing them out the back door. They ran hunched over to a large group of pumpkins and then ducked behind them, peering over them to watch Fudge, the executioner, and Dumbledore enter Hagrid's hut. A twig snapped behind them and they all whirled around, but saw nothing.

"What?" Harry asked Hermione when Hermione seemed to have seen something the rest didn't.

"I thought I just saw…Forget it…" Hermione dismissed it.

"Let's get out of here!" Ron whined.

"Yeah, come on…We need to get out of here. I don't want to be this close when they…do it," Annalisa whispered and the six of them hurried away safely hidden by trees and pumpkins and rocks. Once they were far enough away, they stopped and turned back to the hut. They saw Dumbledore, Hagrid, Fudge, and the executioner exit the hut and they talked briefly before the executioner swung the axe high over his head and then swung it down. As soon as the axe hit, Hermione and Annalisa flinched and clung to their male companions.

Ron yelped not long after and Harry, Annalisa, Conri, and Rupert looked at Hermione, thinking that she had hurt Ron. But Ron was preoccupied. "He bit me! Scabbers!" And he was off.

"Ron!" Hermione called and soon the other five were after Ron. "Ron, wait!"

"Ron!" Harry yelled this time and then the five stopped and looked at Ron, who was sprawled out on the grass, his hands tightly grasping a squirming Scabbers.

"Do you know what that is Ron's under?" Conri and Rupert asked in unison as a great tree behind Ron began to move.

"The Whomping Willow. RON! MOVE!" Harry bellowed and Ron caught sight of something behind them. He pointed, his eyes wide and mouth set in a terrified way.

"Look out behind you! It's the Grim!" he yelled back at them. Hermione, Harry, Conri, Rupert, and Annalisa turned to see a large black dog with green eyes. It began to growl and then it lunged, knocking them all over and bounding over to Ron, where it bit down on his ankle and began to drag him towards the Whomping Willow.

"NO! RON!" Annalisa screamed and was up with the rest of them quickly. They all hurried forward and then Annalisa remembered that this tree had its name for a reason. She stopped and grabbed the front of Conri's and Rupert's shirts to hold them back just as a strong branch swung 

down towards them. They shrieked and dropped low, tumbling away from it. Annalisa looked up and wiped her hair from her eyes just in time to see Hermione and Harry get whipped in the stomach.

* * *

Here's another chapter. I didn't get many reviews last time; in fact, I only got one. Seriously, I would love to get more reviews and it seems as though the majority of my readers completely blow me off. I'm sick of it. If you guys want more, review.

Thanks to Patty for the review. -Siriusgrl88


	15. Meeting

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Annalisa got to her feet quickly. She ducked from a tree limb and then threw her whole body over another. She tumbled to Hermione and then helped her up. Together they dodged, ducked, and jumped but then a branch came at them and they had nowhere to hide from it. When it hit them, Hermione held on to it and Annalisa. Annalisa had no choice but to grab and hold onto the branch. They hung on for dear life as it swung them around. They were both screaming as they were dragged through the tree, whiplashed around, and swung through the air. Annalisa looked down and saw her brothers, who were crawling and rolling around to avoid being hit by the tree.

As Hermione and Annalisa were coming around, Annalisa noticed that Hermione had grabbed Harry and dumped him in the tunnel under the root. Annalisa saw her brothers tumble in after him and then Hermione turned to her. "When it comes around again, jump into the tunnel with me!" she screamed and Annalisa nodded. They didn't have to wait long. The limb began to whip back towards the tunnel and then they were jumping. They landed on top of people and then Annalisa realized it was Conri she had landed on and Harry that Hermione landed on. "Sorry, Harry…" Hermione whined softly.

"It's ok. Come on," he said as he helped Hermione and Rupert up. Annalisa and Conri got up and the two followed the other three quickly. They crept through the disheveled and demolished room, eyeing the claw marks on the walls and furniture. "What did this?" Harry asked rhetorically.

"A Poltergeist?" Rupert guessed.

"No…Something much more real and solid than a Poltergeist," Annalisa whispered back. "These claw marks…they weren't made by a ghost."

"You're right," Hermione agreed. They became quiet, just listening and looking around, their wands still in their jeans. Then they heard Ron's groaning and they all reacted at once. They thundered up the stairs and into a tattered room with a dusty four-poster bed. Ron was at the foot of it, clutching his offended ankle with one hand, Scabbers in his other.

"Ron!" Hermione cried and ran to him, kneeling down next to him. Harry, Conri, Rupert, and Annalisa stood in front of them, looking worriedly down at Ron. Ron pointed behind them again, his eyes filled with pain.

"He's the Grim, Harry! It's him!" Ron warned and they all turned to gaze behind them. Annalisa instinctively herded her brothers behind her, her eyes hard and set on her father. He looked shabbier in life than what the newspapers depicted and he looked old and worn compared to the pictures that she had seen of him when he was younger.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us first!" Hermione yelled at Black as she pushed Harry behind her. Annalisa stepped in front of her and glared at her father.

"All of us," she added and she noticed that his eyes widened slightly as he saw her.

"Only one will die tonight…" he said in a gravelly voice, refocusing on his objective.

"Yeah, you!" Harry bellowed and launched himself forward, pushing the others away from him.

"Harry!" Rupert, Ron, and Conri yelled. Rupert and Conri tried to grab for him but was unable to get a hold of him. Harry had Black on the ground and was beating his face in with his fist. Then he pulled his wand out and pressed it against Black's neck. "You killed them! You killed my mum and dad!" Harry yelled.

"_Accio wands_!" An eighth voice called out from the door. Everyone looked towards the voice and Conri spoke first.

"Professor Lupin!?"

"Harry, up," Remus ordered, ignoring Conri. Harry reluctantly obeyed and removed himself from Sirius. "Well, well, Sirius…what do we owe for this pleasure?" The room was thick with tension and panting breaths as everyone tried to calm their bodies. Their bodies were humming with emotion, their blood thick with adrenaline and their hearts pounding with anxiety in their chests.

"You know why, don't you, Remus?" Sirius asked between pants. Then Remus was smiling and helping Sirius to his feet. Annalisa gaped as the two embraced each other.

"You liar! He's been helping Black this whole time! He's a werewolf!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes glaring daggers at Remus.

"Hermione…" Annalisa whispered.

"No! It's time they all knew, Annalisa! He's betrayed us!" Hermione snapped and Annalisa flushed.

"How long have you two known?" Remus asked as he looked at both of the girls.

"Well, I began to realize it when the Boggart turned into a full moon when you jumped in front of Harry. But I officially knew when Snape assigned the werewolf essay…" Annalisa answered.

"Me too," Hermione added, her eyes glaring angrily at Remus.

"You two are the cleverest and most intelligent witches of your age, you two are," Remus complimented but neither girl responded. "Sirius, you should be very proud of your daughter."

"Smart like her mother, then?" Sirius asked, looking proud as he gazed warmly at her. Remus nodded and Sirius looked around the room, feeling uncomfortable.

"Better believe it," Annalisa snapped, her eyes flashing. Sirius' eyes darted to her, the pride and happiness leaving them. And she noticed, grudgingly, that her eyes were the exact shade of grey as his.

"Wait…" Conri said, his brow furrowed. Sirius looked at him and Annalisa noticed the striking similarities between them. "So you've," Conri pointed to Remus, "been helping him? You helped him into the castle those nights?"

"No, I didn't. I have no idea how he got into the castle," Remus said, looking at Sirius again.

Sirius sighed. "The cats…" he said as he motioned towards Cleo and Crookshanks, both sitting near the door, grooming each other.

"Well, you little traitors!" Annalisa snapped and Cleo looked at her, her amber eyes half-mast as she meowed in indignation.

"Brilliant animals, they are. Knew I meant no harm right away…"

"Meant no harm!?" Hermione asked rhetorically in exasperation. She set her narrowed brown eyes on Crookshanks who simply ignored her.

"Can we get on with it, Remus? I really want to commit the murder that I was imprisoned for!" Sirius sounded rushed, anxious. Annalisa's brow furrowed and she glanced at him in confusion. 'Wait…murder? He didn't try to kill Harry, Voldemort did…so what is he talking about?'

"They have a right to know first, Sirius. Just give me one minute. Harry has a right to know why…" Remus answered, handing Sirius his wand.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Don't give him a wand!" Annalisa protested, her eyes wide. Remus raised a hand, shushing her. She glared but shut her mouth.

"I know why! He killed my parents!" Harry exclaimed angrily. Hermione was desperately trying to keep him in one spot.

"Harry, listen to me…You must understand…" Remus began but Harry cut him off.

"I do! I do understand! He betrayed my parents! What else is there to understand?!" Harry still sounded very angry.

"I might as well have! But no…it wasn't me who really betrayed them, Harry…" Sirius said in defense. Everyone seemed confused except for Remus.

"That's where we were all wrong, Harry. Someone did betray your parents but that someone is not Sirius Black! It was someone who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead!"

"Who then!?" Harry seemed even more confused, but still quite angry.

"Peter Pettigrew!" Sirius replied.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Annalisa said softly, looking just as confused as everyone else in the room.

"He's here! He's in this very room! Come out, come out, Peter! Come out and play!" Sirius said in a deranged sing-song tone of voice.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Remus' wand shot from Sirius' hand and clattered across the floor. "Oh, sweet revenge! I had been hoping that I would be the one to catch you," Severus Snape said in a satisfying tone. Everyone's heads snapped towards him. He stood next to Sirius, his wand pointed right at Sirius' head. His black eyes scanned the room and he sneered.

"Severus…" Remus began but Snape briefly pointed his wand at Remus, his dark eyes wild with vengeance.

"I'd been telling Dumbledore for months that I thought you had been helping your old friend into the castle and here's my proof!"

"Brilliant, Snape…Once again you put your keen brain to the task and come up with the wrong conclusion," Sirius interrupted. "Now, please excuse us, Remus and I have some business to be getting on with…" He continued as he slowly approached Severus. Severus' eyes never left Sirius, a sneer growing on his sallow face. Once Sirius got too close, Severus shot his wand forward and pinned it to Sirius' neck. Remus made a motion to stop them but stopped once he remembered that he had no wand.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now…" Severus sneered at Sirius.

"Severus, don't be foolish…" Remus warned, slowly inching towards them. The teens remained frozen, just watching the exchange.

"He can't help it now, Remus. Its habit by now," Sirius' voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Sirius, hush," Aurora said as she entered the room behind Snape, her wand pointed at Severus' side.

"You be quiet!" Sirius snapped, his grey eyes darting to her. She glared at him, her lips pressed together in a firm line.

"If you don't be quiet, Severus _will _kill you," Aurora snapped back.

"Stop bossing me around, woman," Sirius snarled and Aurora's eyes flashed.

"Listen to you two, quarrelling like an old married couple!" Severus shot Aurora a glare.

Aurora simply rolled her eyes. "Well, considering we're still married I'd say that it's pretty normal…"

"Oh just run along and play with your damn chemistry set, Severus," Sirius mocked and Aurora let out a heavy sigh as Severus pushed the tip of his wand harder against Sirius' throat.

"You're not helping matters by taunting him, Sirius," she scolded.

"Oh I could do it," Severus said to Sirius as Sirius' face showed a bit of terror now. "I have been waiting for this day for a long time, Black. But why should I deny the Dementors from a snack? I really do look forward to handing you over to them…I daresay, they've missed you. Missed you enough to give you a little _kiss_," he taunted and Sirius' eyes widened in fear. "The Kiss is said to be unbearable to witness but I'll do my best…"

"Severus, please--" Remus pleaded but Aurora interjected.

"Severus, just lower your wan--"

No one but the other teens noticed Conri sneakily grabbing their wands that Remus had dropped earlier. He handed them back to everyone and Annalisa glanced over at Hermione and Harry, who both looked back at her. They all nodded together and slowly began to inch closer to the four adults.

"No! He will go to the Dementors! I know you've been helping him into--" Severus interrupted Aurora but she cut in before he finished.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" she snapped. "I would never intentionally put Harry, his friends, or _my_ children in any type of harm, Severus. You should know that. Now lower your wand."

"N--"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry, Hermione, and Annalisa had all turned their wands on Severus. He was hit square in the chest by all three spells and was thrown backwards into a wall. He hit with a resounding thud and then slid down the wall, unconscious. Aurora blinked, her wand lowering slightly as she stared at Snape and then turned to the teens.

"Wow…" was all she could say.

"Oh dear! Oh dear! We attacked a teacher!" Hermione whined and anxiously wrung her hands, bouncing from one foot to the other.

Harry had his wand pointed at Remus, his eyes wild. "Tell me about Pettigrew."

"He went to school with us. We believed that he was our friend!" Remus began.

"But Pettigrew's dead! _You_ killed him!" Harry flicked his wand towards Sirius. Sirius sighed and looked away. Aurora watched the exchange, very curious.

"No, he didn't! I believed so too…up until you and Annalisa mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the Marauder's Map," Remus protested.

"Then the map was lying!" Harry retorted.

"The map never lies!" Sirius snapped. "Hurry up, Remus! My patience is running thin!"

"What patience? You've never had any patience…" Aurora remarked sarcastically. Sirius shot her a slightly amused glance. She smiled very softly and was able to hide it from the others.

"But Peter is dead!" Rupert finally spoke and Sirius took notice of him, his eyes now sad.

"No, Peter is alive. I thought he was dead too, but when I saw what you two saw," Remus motioned at Harry and Annalisa, "I knew that he was still alive. The map truly does not lie. Ever. Peter is alive and well and in this very room…"

"Where then?" Hermione asked. "I don't see any adult men here except for you two and Professor Snape!"

"He was an illegal Animagus, Hermione," Annalisa spoke softly suddenly. Sirius and Remus looked at her in surprise.

"But…but that's impossible! The Ministry makes it mandatory to sign up to be an Animagus," Hermione argued.

"That's why I said he was illegal. Just like him…" Annalisa pointed to Sirius. "Mum, you told me when I was ten that you all had many secrets. You told me that the four of them, The Maruaders as they called themselves, were all illegal Animagus'. Well, except for you, Professor," Annalisa said to her mother and then to Remus. Aurora nodded in the affirmative.

"I didn't think you would remember," Aurora admitted.

"Of course I would remember. I remember everything you tell me," Annalisa said. She turned to her father and continued. "You all did it during your fifth year…At least, it took you that long. That's how you escaped, isn't it? Dementors can't feed off of animal emotions…"

Sirius seemed to be amazed. "You truly are as smart as your mother…"

"Whatever…She never told me what you all changed into. I know that you turn into a big black dog. What is Peter? He can't be a cat. If he were Crookshanks then you would have killed him a while ago. So what is he?"

"Are you sure he's alive, Sirius?" Aurora asked, looking at Sirius and then Remus.

"He is alive, Aurora. He's here…right in this room," Sirius sounded so sure, so certain.

"Where?" Aurora asked, looking around.

Remus glanced over at Ron and Aurora looked over at the red headed teen. Aurora's eyes widened and she glanced back at Remus.

"No…Remus…All this time?"

Remus just nodded. Ron looked around at all of them, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. "You're mental, you are! It's not me!"

"No, Ron…it's not you…" Aurora said softly, gazing curiously at his rat. "How long have you had that rat?"

"Scabbers? You think it's Scabbers? You really are mental!" Ron exclaimed.

"How long have you had that rat, Ron?" Aurora repeated.

"Well…I've only had him since my first year…but Percy had him before me. I'm not sure exactly."

"Common garden rats don't last that long, Aurora…" Remus said.

"I know," was all she said back, her eyes on the squirming and squealing rat.

"The witch at the Magical Mangerie said the same thing," Annalisa added.

"Is that rat missing a toe, Ron?" Remus asked.

"Yeah…Why? What does his toe have to do with anything?"

"All they found of Peter Pettigrew was a finger…" Harry spoke slowly. Aurora nodded and Annalisa looked at Ron's rat now.

"You still have to prove it!" Hermione practically shrieked.

"And we will!" Remus answered, a bit annoyed. "Ron, give me that rat."

"No! You're going to hurt him!" Ron protested but Sirius wrestled the rat carefully out of Ron's hands. Sirius dropped the rat onto the floor and quickly grabbed Remus' wand. Remus took Severus' wand and pointed at Peter as well. The rat tried to dart away, hiding and running about the room but he was cut off at every turn. Remus and Sirius said the spell together.

"_Aperio Humanus Corpus_!"

A white blue light shot out from both wands and hit Scabbers. The rat, squealing loudly, floated about a foot above the dusty floor; his little body began to contort and writhe in the air. Ron let out a yell as the rat's body turned into a short, over-weight, bucked-tooth man with dirty blonde, receding hair and watery eyes that darted nervously about the room.

* * *

First of all, the words are Italian/Latin. Here they are:

Aperio-adj. to uncover, lay bare; hence in general to **reveal**.

Humanus -n. **human**, of **human** beings;

Corpus -n. **body**, substance, matter; especially the **body** of men and animals; flesh, the trunk.

Second of all, the last chapter got the most reviews since I posted this part of the sequel! So thanks to Alexia22, wickedwench1, lolaaa77, Toad321, and Patty for the reviews, thanks to ms. fredweasley for the review on Life Without You, and thank you to DeliciousPain13 for the add on **_The Story Before The Story_**! You have no idea how happy I was to hear from all of you! Please, please, please give me reviews like that for this chapter too! I would really, really appreciate it. Also, last chapter was dedicated to Patty for her birthday! I forgot to put it in at the end. Sorry, Patty! This one is also dedicated to you :) I hope you all like it! **_Please review_**! Thanks. -Siriusgrl88

P.S. I'm thinking about posting another chapter up in a few days. Let me know if you want me to :)


	16. Revealed

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Aurora's breath hitched in her throat and her eyes widened. She hadn't wanted to really believe that Peter Pettigrew was still alive. After a few tense moments, she breathed in raggedly. Tears sprang to her eyes but she was able to hold them back.

"Oh my goodness…" Hermione slowly said and Annalisa just gaped on in horror.

"Coooool," Conri and Rupert said in unison and Annalisa hit them both upside the head.

"Remus, Sirius, Aurora…my old friends…" Peter said in a wheezy voice. Aurora almost lost it. His voice brought back every memory and suddenly she knew she had been wrong, like everyone else.

"You two switched!?" she snapped angrily, her teary eyes on Sirius.

"I told you that before…" his voice trailed off and everyone was torn between watching Peter and watching Sirius and Aurora.

"I hadn't believed…You switched with him and didn't tell me anything. I could have gotten you out of prison!"

"Wait...You've seen him earlier?" Annalisa asked, sounding annoyed.

Aurora waved her off sheepishly. "It was only twice over Christmas break and I kicked him out soon afterwards...Trust me, I went apeshit on him when I found out about the attack on Ron," Aurora admitted and Annalisa huffed angrily. She was about to reply but Sirius cut her off.

"Can we talk about this later? I want to kill him," Sirius said quite frankly and Aurora just glared, crossing her arms under her chest.

"We've been talking about you, Peter," Remus told Peter. "I daresay, Sirius, would you like to go over what happened in the past?" Sirius nodded and began, his eyes on Peter.

"I convinced James and Lily to switch Secret Keepers. I never thought Voldemort would go after Peter; a witless, weak, powerless thing like Peter…I dropped by to check up on Peter the night Lily and James were killed, before I knew they were dead. His house was untouched. Not a single sign of disturbance or struggle. I became scared and worried and went to James and Lily's and I saw the house and their bodies…I tried to talk Hagrid into giving me Harry, but he wouldn't let me," Sirius explained, his eyes on Aurora more than anyone else now. Aurora gazed back at him, her eyes filled with tears still. "Then I went to find Peter. I followed him to a Muggle street. When I had cornered him, he shouted for the whole street to hear that I had betrayed Lily and James. And then he blew the street apart and killed all of those Muggles. Then he transformed and went down into the sewer…the Ministry showed up and arrested me right before you showed up…"

"Y-You don't believe him do you, Remus? Aurora? He tried to kill me!" Peter whined and Remus lifted an eye brow as Aurora's blue eyes snapped to Peter's darker blue/grey eyes.

"So we've heard. Now, I'd like to clear up a few things with you, Peter…" Remus began.

"He's come to kill me off, Remus! You can't let him kill me!"

"No one is going to die just yet, Peter," Remus said coldly.

"I knew he was going to come after me, to kill me!" Peter went on nervously.

"You knew Sirius was going to do the impossible? You knew he was going to break out of Azkaban Prison?" Remus asked, arching an eye brow.

"He's got powers none of us have! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught him a few tricks!"

Aurora rolled her eyes.

Sirius laughed mirthlessly. "Voldemort taught me tricks? Come on now, Peter!" Peter flinched at the name and Sirius went after it. "Startled to hear your old master's name, Peter? I bet his minions aren't very pleased with you, are they?"

"D-Don't know wha-what you're talking ab-about, S-Sirius…"

"Peter, if you were innocent, why would you hide from Remus and me? If you were innocent, why would you insist on remaining in your rat form?" Aurora spoke up and Peter blinked at her in surprise. "You've been hiding from his other followers, the ones who managed to stay out of Azkaban…Everyone thinks you're dead. I'm guessing that they believe the double-crosser double-crossed them…"

"Voldemort went to James' and Lily's on the information you gave to him willingly! And that's where he met his downfall…If the other idiots found out that you were alive--" Sirius went on but Peter interrupted him.

"I have n-no idea wha-what you're going o-on ab-about…Remus…Remus, you don't believe this, do you?"

"It seems odd to me, Peter, that an innocent man would remain a rat for so long…" Remus replied.

"I was scared! If You-Know-Who's supporters were after me, it was because I put away one of their finest! Sirius Black, Voldemort's spy!"

Sirius reacted instantly, becoming very angry. "Me? A spy for Voldemort? When did I hang around people just because of their power? I don't know why I didn't agree with you, Aurora…You warned me once, about Peter…"

Everyone looked at Aurora.

"I didn't actually think he'd do anything that stupid…I just stopped trusting him. He began to act a bit shady to me…Scared, stuttery, flinchy…You were paranoid. Especially around me…" she spoke softly, her eyes on Peter who flinched under her gaze.

"You've always liked powerful friends to protect you, Peter. It used to be us…Remus, Pippa…me and Aurora…Lily and James."

"D-Don't know…wha-what you're…never…wouldn't dream…" Peter was becoming more and more nervous by the passing second.

"Professors?" Hermione spoke up and Remus and Aurora looked at her. "May I say something?"

"Yes you may, Hermione," Remus replied and Aurora nodded when Hermione looked to her for approval.

"This man has been sleeping in Harry's dormitory for three years now…Why wouldn't he have tried to kill him if he's on You-Know-Who's side?"

"You see! I've had chances, Remus! But I've never hurt Harry!" Peter smiled, his eyes sparkling with hope. Hermione almost looked appalled.

"Because there was nothing in it for you, that's why," Aurora answered. "Voldemort's half-dead. You may be stupid, Peter, but you're not stupid enough to commit murder under Dumbledore's nose. You'd want Voldemort to be pretty powerful again before you went back to him, wouldn't you? That's why you chose the Weasley's…Blood-traitors they might be but they're still purebloods. A wizard family to keep you in the loop of things concerning the Magical world…"

Sirius turned to Harry, his eyes pleading. "Believe me, Harry. I would have died before I betrayed your parents," he said and Harry slowly nodded. Peter panicked.

"NO!" He lunged forwards at Ron, grabbing at Ron's robes. "Dear boy, I've been a good rat, a good pet, haven't I?"

"Being a better pet rat isn't much to brag about, Peter," Remus said sarcastically.

"Geroff me! I let you sleep in my bed!" Ron sounded sickened at the thought.

Peter turned to Hermione. "Sweet girl, smart girl…You've always liked me, haven't you?" Hermione yanked her robes out of his grasp and backed up, her eyes wide and her face pale. 

Peter then turned to Conri and Rupert. "Clever, witty boys…I've always liked you two…" Conri and Rupert blanched and kicked at Peter. Peter flinched away and then caught sight of Annalisa.

"Sweet, intelligent girl…You've always been kind to me. Don't you like me?" he asked, clinging to her pants.

She stepped away from him, her eyes narrowed. "I should have let Crookshanks and Cleo eat you," she spat angrily at him and Aurora stepped between Peter and Annalisa.

"Don't you dare touch my children," she snarled, pulling Conri and Rupert to her side and then pushed them behind her.

"Aurora, we were always friends…you were always so kind to me…"

"I was young and naive at the time. But eventually, I saw through you," she snapped, slapping his hands away from her robes. Sirius became enraged and shoved him away from his family.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO OR TOUCH MY FAMILY, YOU SCUM!" Sirius bellowed and Peter cowered away from him.

Then Peter set his beady eyes on Harry. "Harry…Harry…you look so much like James…James wouldn't want me to die. James liked me--"

"HOW DARE YOU MENTION JAMES TO HARRY?! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY!?" Sirius bellowed again. Sirius and Remus herded Peter to the center of the room again, their wands pointed at him.

"It's time to die, Peter," Remus said.

"R-Remus…We were friends!"

"'Were' being the keyword," Remus responded coldly.

"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort. Do you deny it, Peter?" Aurora snapped, her eyes cold and hard.

"You have no idea the power that he had, Aurora! I was terrified! He has so much power…so many weapons! He forced me to do his bidding--"

"DO NOT LIE TO US ANY LONGER, PETER! YOU HAD BEEN SELLING VOLDEMORT INFORMATION FOR A YEAR BEFORE YOU BETRAYED LILY AND JAMES!" Sirius yelled.

"Wha-what was there to gain by denying him?"

"Innocent lives, Peter! Lily and James would be alive today if you hadn't given them to Voldemort on a silver platter! Harry would still have his parents and Sirius would have been there for his children!" Remus exclaimed angrily.

"But you all don't understand! He would have killed me if I refused him!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! DIED TO PROTECT YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE ALL WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!" Sirius roared.

"You should have known that if Voldemort or the others didn't kill you, we would," Remus said simply and Peter looked like he might have keeled over from a heart attack. "On three then, Sirius?"

Sirius nodded and Aurora made her children turn around just as Hermione did so. Ron squeezed his eyes shut, his hands clutching his wounded ankle. Aurora reached out to Harry but he jumped in front of Peter, his arms spread out.

"NO!" Aurora screamed and leapt in front of Harry, trying to shield him. "Don't!"

Remus and Sirius stopped and looked at them with wide eyes. Aurora sighed heavily, shaking from relief. "I don't think my dad would want you two to become murders for him…" Harry spoke. "We'll take him back to the castle and give him to the Ministry. They can decide what to do with him."

"Sounds like a good idea," Aurora said, her arms wrapping around Harry.

"Thank you, Harry! Thank you!" Peter exclaimed and Aurora finally had enough of his begging. She fisted her right hand and clocked Peter across the face, hard. Peter yelped and flopped to his side, his nose bleeding. Aurora pulled her hand up and winced, shaking her hand as she felt pain in her knuckles.

"Ow…" she said softly as Peter whined and groaned on the floor. Remus stepped forward and Harry hesitated.

"I just want to bind him, Harry, that's all. I swear," he reassured Harry and Harry stepped away with Aurora.

"If you transform, we will kill you, Peter. Right, Harry?" Remus said to Peter. Harry nodded, making sure Peter saw it.

Remus bound Peter up and everyone filed out of the room, down the stairs, and through the tunnel. Ron was being helped by Conri and Hermione while Rupert helped Remus with Peter. Sirius, Harry, and Annalisa walked behind Aurora, who led the group out with Cleo and Crookshanks.

As they made their way through the tunnel, Sirius looked over his shoulder at Ron. "Sorry about your ankle, Ron. I bet it stings…"

"Stings?! You practically pulled my foot off!" Ron snapped and Sirius grinned sheepishly. Conri tried to keep from laughing.

"I normally have a sweet disposition as a dog…James even suggested that I make the transformation permanent. I can handle the tail and fur…It's the fleas I can't stand. They're murder," he joked and Conri, Rupert, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Annalisa all laughed.

The tree was still immobile and as Aurora stepped onto the grass, she looked about. She then turned to the rest. "I'll go up ahead and explain everything to them so they don't go into a panic when they see you two…" she said to Sirius. Everyone agreed and she set off ahead of them. Hermione and Conri settled Ron down by the tree's trunk. Harry, Conri, Hermione, and Annalisa began to fuss over Ron's ankle a bit as Sirius walked slowly in the direction that Aurora had headed off in. He was gazing up at the castle that loomed above the tree tops.

"What're you three doing, fussing over me? Go to him," said Ron.

"It's alright," Annalisa said as she continued to look at Ron's ankle.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll stay," Harry replied.

"You three go, I'll stay," Hermione insisted. Annalisa, Harry, and Conri looked at each other and then slowly stood.

"You sure you're alright, Ron?" Annalisa asked and Ron nodded.

"I'm fine. Go," he said to get them moving.

As the three walked away, Annalisa could here Ron and Hermione talking.

Hermione made a soft hissing sound as she looked at Ron's ankle. "Ow…that looks very painful, Ron."

"So painful," Ron said, trying to get as much attention from Hermione as possible. "They might have to chop it off."

"I'm positive that Madam Pomfrey will be able to mend it in a heartbeat," Hermione insisted.

"No…it's too late. It's completely ruined. She'll have to chop it off…" Ron went on and Annalisa knew that Hermione had rolled her eyes at him. She, Harry, and Conri had reached Sirius' side now.

"Beautiful, isn't it? I'll always remember the first day I walked through those doors. It'll be very nice to walk through them again…as a free man." He sounded very nostalgic and the three teens remained quiet. "That was a very noble thing you did back there, Harry. He doesn't deserve it but it's what James would have done."

"I don't think my father would have wanted his two best mates to be sent to Azkaban for murdering the man who betrayed him and my mum," Harry explained.

"You are definitely like James, then…And you, young lady…you are exactly like your mother. Smart, sarcastic, protective, and beautiful…" Sirius complimented Annalisa, who blushed darkly and smiled. "And you look just like me, Conri. Your mother told me the day that you were born that she thought you would look just like me…I thought you might have looked like one of her older brothers. I was wrong, obviously," Sirius said to Conri, who looked very proud.

Sirius reached out and gently touched his daughter's long, wavy black hair and his son's short, straight black hair. They both smiled at him, Annalisa's eyes brimming with unshed tears. Sirius hugged Harry, Conri, and Annalisa tightly to him. Annalisa was really fighting the tears off now. She had dreamt of this moment for as long as she could remember. To have her father in her arms…it felt wonderful and she had an overwhelming feeling of love rushing through her. She never wanted to let him go. They all turned when they heard Peter protesting as Rupert, Peter, and Remus exited the tunnel, Remus' wand pointed in Peter's face.

"Turn me into a bowtruckle! Just don't send me to the Dementors!" Peter whined in a sob-like voice. Peter was again trying to convince Ron to spare him. And then he turned to Hermione again.

"Get away from them!" Rupert snapped and yanked Peter away from the two.

The four turned away and Sirius spoke again, sounding hopeful.

"You know…after we turn in Pettigrew, we can all be a family again," Sirius said excitedly to Harry and his children. Annalisa grinned and nodded. "And Harry…I don't know if anyone told you or not, but Aurora and I are your godparents…"

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, when you were born, your parents declared us your guardians if anything were to happen to them…"

"Wow…" Harry sounded a bit amazed, his eyes filled with hope. Annalisa looked pretty excited and Conri was grinning madly.

"I mean, Aurora and I would understand if you wanted to remain with your aunt and uncle, but the offer is out there…"

"Offer?" Harry asked, sounding slightly confused.

"To live with us…as a family. A large family. But it's completely understandable if you'd prefer not to," Sirius Harry grinned at Conri and Annalisa.

"You obviously don't know Harry's aunt and uncle," Annalisa laughed and Conri snickered as well.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked and everyone looked over at her, Ron, and Rupert. Hermione was pointing behind her and up towards the night sky. And that's when they all saw it…A full moon.

* * *

Slightly early chapter :) I'm thinking about posting the next chapter soon too. Thanks to wickedwench1, siriusblacklover, and Patty for the reviews! I hope I get more reviews for this chapter. I can't say it's one of my faves. I see a lot of problems with it but I don't know what to do to fix the problems and I can't just skip it. I am my own worst critic, though. Anyway, the next two chapters I like so I really want to upload those soon but I also want some reviews for this chapter! So **_please review_**! Thanks. -Siriusgrl88


	17. Attack

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

As Aurora made her way back to the castle, she stopped when she realized how light it was outside. Her brows furrowed close together as she slowly turned to look up at the sky. 'A full moon…REMUS!' Her heart began to pump rapidly, her blood rushing loudly in her ears. Adrenaline was being released into her body as she swung around and began to run back up the slope that she had just come down from. She was panting heavily by the time she reached the top of the hill and her eyes widened as she saw Sirius trying to restrain a still slightly human Remus. She ran the rest of the way to her children, stepping in front of them. "Get back!" she said as she tried to move them all backwards but the teens weren't budging. They were terrified as they watched Remus slowly transform into his wolf form.

Rupert was caught on the bindings that were around Peter and Peter was not moving away from Remus. "RUPERT!" Annalisa screamed and lunged forward but Aurora grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.

"No! Wait! Your father will get him!" she said urgently in her daughter's ear and just as she said it, Remus threw Sirius to the side. Aurora gasped and Annalisa got behind her mother reluctantly. Somehow, Peter was able to get out of the bindings and he wrestled with Rupert while Sirius continued to try to keep Remus from transforming. Aurora watched on in complete horror. There wasn't much she could do without putting herself or the kids in danger.

Peter was able to throw Rupert off of him and then Peter grabbed Remus' wand. Annalisa reacted instantly. She rushed forward with a cry and grabbed Rupert, yanking him away from Peter but placed herself in Peter's way. There was a loud bang and Crookshanks fell besides Annalisa's feet. The cat had jumped in the way and absorbed the spell. Cleo hissed and Hermione cried out in terror.

Annalisa looked up to see Peter pointing the wand at her. Rupert stepped in front of her just as a red light shot out from Remus' wand. It hit Rupert square in the chest and he collapsed against Annalisa as she, Aurora, and Hermione screamed and the boys yelled. Annalisa caught Rupert under his arms and slowly brought him down to the ground. Aurora knew that she had to get her children away from Remus and Peter somehow.

"Rupert?! Rupert!" Annalisa screamed and brushed his dirty blonde hair out of his dazed eyes. Annalisa glared up at Peter as he aimed the wand at her again.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry bellowed and the wand went flying from Peter's hand. He looked back at Harry and smirked; waving his pudgy fingers at them all before he transformed and ran off in his rat form.

"NO!" Annalisa and Harry yelled together. Annalisa gently dragged Rupert to Ron, Hermione, and Conri, who looked quite shaken.

"Get out of here, all of you! Run!" Aurora demanded, her eyes never leaving Remus, who was cowering and whimpering now. He had thrown Sirius from him just seconds before.

The teens followed her line of sight and all were shocked. Where Remus once stood now was a tall, dark furred creature with a long snout and bright yellow eyes. As Harry helped Ron, Annalisa and Conri got Rupert up, his arms draped over their shoulders so they could support him. The six kids began to slowly hobble away until Hermione changed her mind and told them to wait. Aurora caught sight of Hermione inching her way towards Remus. Aurora reached out and tried to grab Hermione's wrist to stop her but Hermione was able to side step her.

"Very, very bad idea, Hermione!" Ron whined.

As Hermione got closer to Lupin, stopping only five feet away from him, she spoke to him. "Professor Lupin? Professor Lupin, are you alright?"

The werewolf's yellow eyes looked sadly at her for a few seconds before it let out a long howl. He began to approach them now, his long snout snapping and snarling at them. Hermione jumped back and clung to Ron.

"Nice doggy!" Ron whimpered and Aurora placed herself in front of all of the teenagers, a good three feet in front of them.

"Remus! This isn't you!" she said loudly to the werewolf. "Remus, please…"

"Potter! You'll pay for attacking me! You'll be expelled for sure now!" Severus snapped as he got out of the tunnel and lunged for Harry, grabbing the front of his shirt and coat.

"Severus, now is not the time!" Aurora snapped, still standing in front of the six teenagers and now in front of him. Severus turned when he heard Remus snarling. He immediately spread his arms out to shield his students. Remus approached Aurora quickly and knocked her easily out of the way.

"Oomph!" she puffed out as she hit the ground hard.

And then Remus approached the others, his clawed fingers clenching and unclenching. He raised his furry arm and swung down. He caught Severus on the chest but didn't inflict any wounds. Severus fell to the side with Hermione, Ron, Rupert, Annalisa, and Conri. The kids let out frightened yells as they went down. Aurora got to her feet quickly and stood in front of them all again, closing her eyes as Remus raised his arm again. But this time she heard a different snarl. She looked up to see Sirius, in his Animagus form, fighting off the werewolf Remus.

"Sirius!" Aurora cried out. The fight was literally right in front of them as Sirius tried to get Remus away from them all. He succeeded as he ran off, Remus following quickly. That's when Aurora turned to Severus and the children. "Get them back to the castle!" And then she was transforming. Annalisa, Conri, Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked on in surprise as Aurora was now a white lioness with black markings on her eyes, ears, paws, and tail. Her eyes were the same crystal blue color. She let out a soft roar at them before bounding off after Remus and Sirius.

Annalisa and Harry took off together, following the direction that Sirius, Aurora, and Remus had gone in. They heard Severus and Hermione yell for them but they ignored them and continued on. They got to the top of a small hill and looked down to see Sirius being thrown against a rock and slide down it. Aurora then went after Remus, trying to lead him towards the forest. Annalisa and Harry hurried down the slope towards Annalisa's parents and Remus but they stopped about four yards away, watching helplessly.

Aurora had latched onto Remus' arm and he yowled out in pain. But his yowl soon turned into a nasty snarl and he shook her off, grabbed her and threw her against a tree. Annalisa screamed as her mother hit the tree and collapse to the ground, unconscious. Remus went towards Aurora to finish her but Annalisa grabbed a rock near her and threw it as hard as she could at Remus. It hit his furry back and bounced off but it got his attention. He turned slowly and began to approach them, growling and snarling. Saliva dripped from his fangs. Annalisa and Harry backed up a few steps but then the large black dog lunged at Remus and the two tumbled to the side, fighting again.

But Remus threw Sirius again and they could all hear his yelp. Remus began to go after Sirius now and it was Harry who grabbed the next rock and threw it to get Remus' attention. Remus turned towards them again and began to creep towards them.

"What do we do now?" Annalisa asked quietly, her eyes on the werewolf that kept getting closer.

"Can't run, can we?"

"Not exactly a smart idea, seeing as how he's much faster than us…" she answered. Harry nodded slightly and Remus kept getting closer. And then a high pitched howl called from the Forbidden Forest to their right. Annalisa, Harry, and Remus all looked to their right but Remus ignored the howl and proceeded towards them. The howl called again and this time Remus reacted to it. He howled in response and ran off in the direction.

Annalisa and Harry stood there, frozen from shock. But then they heard shuffling and they looked towards the sound and saw the human Sirius stand up and stumble away, obviously wounded.

"Harry, go after him! I'll check on my mom and then follow you! Go!" Harry nodded and ran off after Sirius as Annalisa went to her mother. The lioness was now human and Annalisa kneeled down at Aurora's head, gently turning Aurora onto her back. Aurora groaned in pain and slowly cracked an eye open.

"Annalisa?" she mumbled and her daughter nodded. "Where's Remus? Is everyone alright? Where's Sirius?"

"Remus ran off into the Forbidden Forest and Harry went after Dad..."

Aurora sat up, wincing. She reached up and gently prodded her ribs, flinched in pain. "I've broken a rib or two…"

"We need to get you to the Hospital Wing along with Ron and Rupert," Annalisa said as she helped Aurora onto her feet.

"No, you take Rupert and Ron to the Hospital Wing. You, Conri, Harry, and Hermione go to Dumbledore and Fudge and explain everything to them, alright? I'm going after Peter."

"But Mum, you're hurt!"

"I'm fine. Just do as I say."

"What about Dad?"

"Make sure you keep him safe until I get back with Peter, alright?" Annalisa nodded and watched as her mother transformed back into her lioness form and ran back towards Severus and the others. Annalisa turned and followed after Harry, hurrying down the hill.

* * *

Ok, I know this one is short so I'm posting the second chapter today too. I'll have my thanks and what not on the next chapter. -Siriusgrl88


	18. Time Turners

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

As Annalisa made her way down another slope, following Harry and Sirius' direction, she began to feel an overwhelming cold that went right down to her bones. 'Dementors!' she thought and quickened her pace, running down the slope now. She stumbled a few times and ended up tumbling down the rest of it. As she staggered to her feet, she saw Harry and Sirius lying on the embankment.

"Harry! Dad!" She called, running to them. She slid to her knees and checked for their pulses. 'Alive…thank God…' She thought just as Severus made his way over to her.

"Miss Black, you need to get back to the castle…"

"No, not without my father and Harry…" Just then, Fudge walked over with Dumbledore and the executioner from earlier that day. "Professor Dumbledore! My father is innocent! He is, I swear! Minister, Peter Pettigrew is alive--"

"Peter Pettigrew? Severus, is this true?"

"I did not see Peter Pettigrew. She must be Confunded by her own father, Minister," Severus said coldly.

"No! I'm telling the truth! Pettigrew is alive! My father is innocent! Hermione, Conri, Rupert, Ron, and Harry will all tell you the same!"

"Tsk tsk…Poor dear…Let's get you back to the castle. Don't worry; I've got these two…" Fudge said as Dumbledore wrapped an arm around Annalisa's shoulders and started to lead her away. Severus and Fudge levitated Harry and Sirius into the air and followed Dumbledore and Annalisa.

"Professor, please…"

"Not now, Annalisa. Just wait a few moments…" Annalisa became quiet, a heavy, dreadful feeling settling in her gut as they walked back to the castle.

* * *

Hours later, while Annalisa, Hermione, and Conri hovered over him, Harry finally woke up in the Hospital Wing.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"I saw my dad…" Harry said as he sat up.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Conri asked, concerned.

"He was the one who got the Dementors to go away…He was across the lake. I saw my dad…" Harry explained. He looked to the bed next to him and saw a blurry image of Rupert laying there. "Are you alright, Rupert?"

"Yeah, just a bit sore," he said with a slight blush. Annalisa messed with his hair and then turned to Ron, who was sitting up on his bed, his leg elevated by pillows. Harry sat up and looked at Ron too.

"You alright, Ron?"

"Yeah, Harry."

"Where are your mum and Remus?" Harry asked Annalisa, Rupert, and Conri.

"Remus is still out there somewhere and Mum is still looking for Peter…" Conri answered, looking worried now.

"I can't believe he got away…" Harry sounded angry. "Where's Sirius?"

"They've captured him and locked him up somewhere in the castle…" Conri answered, looking very depressed.

"Any minute now and the Dementors will perform the Kiss on him…" Annalisa sniffled.

Harry started, grabbing his glasses and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "You mean they're going to kill him?!"

"It's much worse than that…" Hermione replied. "When a Dementor kisses you…it sucks out your soul. Sirius will still be alive but merely a living shell of what he once was…"

"They've got him locked up on one of the towers I bet…" Conri answered sadly, looking very disappointed.

The door to the Hospital Wing opened and they all turned towards Dumbledore as he walked in. Hermione, Rupert, Conri, Annalisa, and Harry sprung up and hurried to the old man.

"Headmaster! Sirius Black is innocent!" Hermione exclaimed.

"They've got the wrong man!" Rupert said from his bed.

"Yeah! It was my rat's fault! Well, he wasn't really a rat, you see…" Ron trailed off.

"Peter Pettigrew was Ron's pet rat, Scabbers! He framed my father!" Annalisa took over.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Dumbledore asked curiously in astonishment.

"Yes! Mum is still out there trying to find him!" Conri added.

"You have to believe us!" Rupert sounded desperate.

"I do! I do. Unfortunately, there is absolutely no proof supporting your story. Only the word of a convicted man, two twelve year olds, and four thirteen year olds…"

"But our mum was there too! She'll tell you the same thing!" Annalisa protested.

"Problem is, your mother isn't here right now and we don't have much time. Now listen to me," Dumbledore said quickly. "Professor Snape's story has convinced Fudge that Sirius Black has bewitched you all. And Sirius has not acted like an innocent man. He attacked the Fat Lady, then Ron…Without Pettigrew, we have no way of proving Sirius is innocent." The six teenagers looked very disappointed and Annalisa blinked back tears. Dumbledore gently took her hands in his and soothingly rubbed them. "What we need is _time_. Time is a very mysterious thing…dangerous when meddled with…"

Annalisa's eyes snapped up to his and it clicked immediately. She glanced over at Hermione whose mouth was in the shape of a 'o'. Dumbledore turned from them as the large clock across the hallway from the Hospital Wing chimed. "Your father is in the highest cell of the Dark Tower…" He turned back to them, his eyes on Annalisa and Hermione.

"You know the laws, Miss Black and Miss Granger…You mustn't be seen…You would do well to return here before this last chime. If you don't…the consequences are far too ghastly to discuss with you." He was standing in front of Hermione and Annalisa now, all of the boys watching them carefully and in confusion. "If you do this just right, there is more than one life that might be saved tonight…Three turns should do it," he said to the girls before he walked out of the room. As he turned to shut the doors behind him, he stopped and poked his head in again. "I find that retracing my steps is a very wise area to begin at…Good luck." And with that, he closed the doors.

"He's off his rocker, he is…" Ron said.

"Sorry, Ronald…but seeing as you can't walk right now…" Hermione said as she and Annalisa moved simultaneously, pulling long necklaces from under their shirts.

Annalisa looked sadly at her brothers. "I'm sorry you two, but you'll have to stay here with Ron."

Hermione looped her necklace around Harry's neck and she looked over at Annalisa. They counted to three and then turned the hourglasses three times. Objects began flying and whizzing around them and the room changed quickly. Soon, Hermione, Annalisa, and Harry stood in an empty Hospital Wing.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"The Hospital Wing…Where were we at 7:30?" Hermione asked them.

"Uh…I don't know. Going down to Hagrid's?" Harry guessed.

"Let's go!" Annalisa responded and the three headed out of the Hospital Wing and made their way carefully through the school and down towards Hagrid's hut. They stopped when Hermione and Annalisa heard their own voices from yards away. They hid behind a wall and gazed out. Harry looked over their shoulder and gulped.

"That's us…Why am I seeing us?" Harry asked. Hermione and Annalisa whirled on him and grabbed their necklaces.

"We've been using these all year, Harry. That's why McGonagall wanted to speak to us alone at the beginning of term. They're called Time-Turners," Annalisa started.

"It's how we've been getting around to all of our classes," Hermione added. "We weren't allowed to tell anyone that we were using them."

"You two mean to tell me that we've gone back in time and Ron was right about you both?"

"Yes," the two girls said in unison.

"To both..." Annalisa added.

"Dumbledore sent us back this far for a reason…There must be something he wants us to fix…" Hermione went on as they turned back to their past selves. They watched as Hermione clocked Draco on the face.

"Good punch, Hermione…" Harry commented.

"Thank you…" Hermione blushed, smiling.

"They're coming this way," Annalisa warned. The three turned and found a window in the outdoor stone hallway. They jumped out of it and landed only three feet below it. They all ducked down and waited. They crawled to the edge of the building and watched their past selves hurry down to Hagrid's. The three hurried after, stopping at one of the stone blocks. They watched themselves go into Hagrid's hut.

"Look! Buckbeak's alive!" Harry pointed out and Annalisa and Hermione glanced at each other.

"That's the thing he wants us to fix…" Annalisa whispered.

"What?" Harry seemed confused.

"'There is more than one life that might be saved tonight.'" Annalisa repeated, quoting Dumbledore. Harry got it and the three hurried down to Hagrid's hut, keeping themselves hidden. They went straight into the pumpkin patch. They waited about two minutes before they heard and saw Fudge, Macnair, and Dumbledore heading towards the hut.

"Here they come…I'd better hurry up…" Harry said and went to stand up but Hermione and Annalisa yanked him back down.

"If we move him now, Fudge will assume Hagrid let him loose," Hermione explained. As the three looked through the open window in Hagrid's hut, they heard Ron as he took Scabbers from Hagrid.

"That's Pettigrew…" Harry said, sounding quite angry. He went to stand up again but Hermione dragged him down again.

"You can't, Harry!"

"That's the man who betrayed my parents and Annalisa's parents, Hermione!" Harry snapped. "You can't expect me to just sit here!"

"Yes, I do and you must!" Hermione snapped back. They hurried to the other side of the patch as Fudge, Dumbledore, and the executioner started to near them. They sat with their backs against the pumpkins and Hermione turned to Harry. "You are in Hagrid's hut right now, Harry…If you just go bursting in there, we'll all think we've gone mad!"

"She's right, Harry. Awful things have happened to wizards who've meddled with time…" Annalisa said matter-of-factly. "We _cannot_ be seen at all." They heard Fudge's and Dumbledore's voices as they approached and the three looked around the pumpkins to look at the three older men.

"They're coming…and we aren't going? Why aren't we going?" Hermione asked rhetorically, sounding very worried. Annalisa picked up a fossilized snail shell and rolled it between her fingers.

'I've seen this before…' she thought and suddenly remembered. "Hermione…" she whispered and showed Hermione the shell. Hermione guessed correctly immediately and took the shell from Annalisa. She lobbed it at the window and the vase shattered.

"Are you insane?!" Harry whispered. Hermione had ducked away after the vase had shattered.

Annalisa picked up another one and watched as the group of teens didn't leave. She then chucked the shell towards the window and it connected with the other Harry's head. The Harry next to her winced and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ow…That hurt, Annalisa," Harry snapped softly. Annalisa shrugged.

"Sorry, Harry…" Annalisa murmured but she watched as the others noticed Fudge and the executioner. Dumbledore knocked on the door and Hagrid answered it after a few brief moments. Just as the three men were entering, the six teens began to slowly creep out the back door of Hagrid's hut.

"We're coming out from the back door!" Hermione whispered and turned to Harry.

"Go, go!" Annalisa whispered urgently and the three hurried to hide in the trees behind the pumpkins. Hermione seemed a bit fascinated with her past self's hair and she stepped forward slightly, looking at her own back.

"Is that really what my hair looks like from the back?" She asked softly.

"Hermione!" Harry whispered and Hermione snapped a twig by accident. She hid quickly.

"What?" Past-Harry asked past-Hermione.

"I thought I just saw…Forget it…" Past-Hermione dismissed.

"Let's get out of here!" Past-Ron whined.

"Yeah, come on…we need to get out of here. I don't want to be this close when they…do it," past-Annalisa spoke this time. Soon, the past selves were hurrying away.

"Now!" Harry whispered and they crept out. They hid behind the pumpkins for a few brief seconds before Hermione turned to Harry.

"Go, Harry," she urged and Harry went around the patch and over to Buckbeak. Buckbeak looked up at him and Harry bowed. Buckbeak bowed back and then laid his head upon his front legs again. Harry grabbed the chain that was wrapped around a wooden post but a crow pecked at his hand. He flinched but tried again. Soon he was trying to get Buckbeak to get up but the Hippogriff wasn't having it.

Hermione and Annalisa began to creep out from the pumpkins to help Harry when the front door of Hagrid's hut opened slightly. Dumbledore's voice called to the Minister, who was holding the door open.

"Minister, perhaps I should sign the document as well."

The minister hesitated, the door still held open. He conceded though and closed the door again. "Very well, then. It would be a good idea…" his voice trailed off and the three teens focused on Buckbeak again.

"Ok, Buckbeak. Let's go. Come quickly…" Harry gave the chain a yank but the Hippogriff remained lying down. "Come with us, Buckbeak…come on."

"Come on…" Annalisa said to Harry. "Keep trying, Harry."

"Quickly," Hermione urged and Harry continued to pull on the chain but it wasn't doing anything. Buckbeak got a bit irritated and squawked softly at them but remained where he was. Harry was becoming visibly agitated. Annalisa remained near Harry as Hermione wandered off nearby.

"Buckbeak, come on, ok? Hurry up," Harry urged the Hippogriff. Harry and Annalisa looked back towards Hagrid's hut. The Minister was showing Dumbledore where to sign on the papers.

"Just your name, Headmaster."

"Oh, it's such a very long name…" Dumbledore answered.

"Hurry up now, ok?" Harry said to Buckbeak and he gave the chain a good yank again. Buckbeak was paying attention now. He raised his great head and opened his beak wide, giving a small squawk. Hermione stepped in front of Annalisa and Harry, holding out a dead ferret to Buckbeak.

"Come on, Buckbeak," she said quietly to the large bird-like creature. "Come and get this very nice dead ferret I've got."

Buckbeak stood up quickly and Hermione tossed him a ferret. He then started to follow Hermione as she slowly back up, still facing the large animal, holding out another dead ferret. Annalisa kept her eyes on the door as she slowly walked sideways.

"Its here. Its right here, Beaky…" Hermione said.

Suddenly the door opened and they all froze. Annalisa held her breath as the Minister, Dumbledore, the executioner, and Hagrid came out, but Dumbledore diverted all of their attention elsewhere.

"Ah, here we are, Minister! Follow me," Dumbledore said. "Now…look there."

"Where, Albus?"

"Look, just beyond those rocks."

"What am I supposed to be seeing, Albus?"

"Professor Dippet had that ling planted when he was headmaster here," Dumbledore explained.

"Oh yes. Indeed, he did."

"And all of the strawberries too," Dumbledore went on.

Annalisa's brow furrowed and then her eyes brows shot up as she realized that this Dumbledore knew that they were there and that this Dumbledore was trying to buy them some more time. Annalisa turned to Hermione and flicked her hand, motioning for her to continue leading Buckbeak away.

Hermione took her cue. "Come on, Beaky…follow me…" Hermione whispered to the creature.

"I see no strawberries, Albus…" The Minister said.

"Over there."

"Where?"

"Over there."

"This way," Hermione whispered to Buckbeak again.

"Let's get this over with, Dumbledore," the minister said and just as they began to turn around, Annalisa just made it into the forest, Buckbeak, Hermione, and Harry ahead of her.

"Alright," Dumbledore said and then turned. Annalisa stayed near them so she could hear what they were saying as Harry and Hermione led Buckbeak deeper into the forest.

"But…where did it go?" The Minister asked. "I just saw the blasted beast! Not a moment ago!"

"How extraordinary," Dumbledore said, slightly amused. Annalisa stood behind a thick tree, glancing around it to watch what happened next.

"Buckbeak…" Hagrid said with his eyes on the sky. Annalisa felt an overwhelming urge to whoop and cheer and tell Hagrid that they had saved the animal, but she held it in, a broad grin on her face instead.

"Oh come now, Albus! Someone has obviously released the beast!" The Minister insisted. "Hagrid?"

"I don't believe that the minister is suggesting that you had anything to do with the creature's disappearance, Hagrid," Dumbledore interjected. "After all, how could you when you have been with us this entire time?"

Fudge was still holding up an accusing finger and Annalisa looked behind her to see Harry, Hermione, and Buckbeak peeking around some trees to see what was going on also. She looked back and knew that the headmaster had this under control.

"Well, right…" Hagrid agreed.

"But…but…" The Minister was at a loss for words. "We must search the grounds, Albus!"

"While you're at it, search the skies, Minister," Dumbledore replied. "And while you're doing that, I'd like a cup of tea or a large brandy…Oh, by the way, executioner, your services are no longer required. Thank you though…"

"You won't find any small glasses in me house, Headmaster," Hagrid said as Dumbledore and Hagrid stepped back inside. Fudge looked very upset and the executioner seemed to be quite ticked off. Annalisa couldn't really tell because he had a mask on. But he did decide to take his aggression out on a pumpkin that had been directly in front of Buckbeak's head when he had been lying down. Annalisa turned and hurried to her friends.

"Come on," she whispered and the three were leading Buckbeak through the trees to a small clearing, where they tied him to a tree. "Finally!" Annalisa and Hermione exclaimed in unison.

"Now what?" Harry asked the two girls.

"We save your godfather…" Hermione said.

"How?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Hermione responded as she hurried away. Harry and Annalisa followed close behind.

"We need to hurry then," Annalisa added and the three took off to watch the events that transpired just hours before.

* * *

Now for the thank yous...Thank you to wickedwench1, Toad321, Patty, and lolaaa677 for the reviews! I really hope everyone likes these two chapters. Please let me know what you think about these two chapters and be honest! I would have posted this chapter sooner but I had to get to school and then I went to see Made of Honor with a friend. Great movie; very cute and definitely a girl flick. I think I might see Iron Man tonight :D Anywho, _**please review**_! Thanks. -Siriusgrl88


	19. Awaiting Danger

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

As the three came to an opening in the trees, they saw the Whomping Willow and a tall man dressed in shabby robes with messy dirty, blonde hair. "It's Professor Lupin," Hermione said the obvious and they heard the professor say "_Immobulus_!" which rendered the tree motionless. They panted quietly for a few moments and then Hermione spoke again. "That's Snape coming."

"And now we wait," Harry murmured.

"And now we wait," Hermione and Annalisa echoed him simultaneously. The three sat down and got comfortable. About half an hour later, when darkness had completely fallen, the bats began to fly out from the forest and they just decided to fly over Hermione, Harry, and Annalisa. As the three looked back at Buckbeak, Hermione made a comment.

"At least one of us is enjoying this."

"Yeah," Harry chuckled softly as Buckbeak jumped about, grabbing bats out of midair and eating them.

"You guys?"

"Hmm?" Annalisa hummed.

"Yeah?" Hermione answered.

"When I was with Sirius, down by the lake…I know I saw someone. And that someone chased the Dementors away."

"With a Patronus?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at her in surprise. "I overheard Snape telling Dumbledore. According to him, only a really powerful wizard could have conjured it…"

"Yeah…It had to be my dad…He was the one who conjured that Patronus."

"But Harry…your father is--" Hermione began but Harry cut her off.

"Dead. Yeah, I know. I'm just telling you about what I saw," Harry snapped a bit irritably. Hermione glanced at Annalisa, who just shrugged. A silence stretched between them for only a few seconds before Hermione noticed movement from in front of the tree.

"Here we are," she said as she stood up. Annalisa and Harry stood as well, all of them watching their past selves again.

"You see Annalisa, Conri, and I with Sirius, there?"

"Mmhmm…"

"He's offering me to come live with them…"

"Oh Harry, that's fantastic," Hermione smiled slightly and Annalisa nodded, smiling too.

"Once we've freed him, I'll never have to go back to the Dursleys'," Harry added happily. "It'll just be all of us. Aurora, Sirius, Annalisa, me, Conri, and Rupert…We could all live in the country. I bet he'd like that; a place of fresh air and never-ending sky. Wouldn't that be great?" he asked Annalisa.

"Yeah, he'd be very happy, Harry. We all would be very happy…" she comforted him, smiling as she gently squeezed Harry's arm. Harry smiled back. "He'd like it after all of those years in Azkaban," she added.

They got quiet for a few seconds and watched as the tense yet happy atmosphere changed to one of danger. Remus had transformed and the fighting had begun. "Let's go!" Harry exclaimed and the three hurried along the tree line, following past Harry, past Remus, and past Sirius. They stopped when the past Harry stopped and they watched as werewolf Remus turned on past Harry. Hermione suddenly cupped her hands to her mouth and let out the closest thing to a howl that she could manage. Harry tried to stop her but she shook him off. Annalisa just watched on in slight mortification.

"What are you doing?!"

"Saving your life!" And she let out another howl. The werewolf seemed interested and began to barrel towards them.

"Thanks…But now he's coming for us…" Harry replied.

"Yeah, I didn't really think about that," Hermione responded.

"Run, damn it!" Annalisa snapped and began to run away, Hermione and Harry on her heels. They ran for quite a while, jumping over bushes and roots as they went. Harry tripped and fell once and Hermione and Annalisa stopped to help him back up. They found a big enough tree and hid behind it, panting heavily. They could hear Lupin coming and they tried to soften their breathing so he wouldn't hear them. As they heard him go around to one side, Hermione led them around to the other side of the tree. As they did so, they kept backing up, their eyes on where they had just come from. And that's when they heard it.

A twig had snapped and now Lupin was snarling behind them. The three slowly turned and Hermione gasped. Harry grabbed her and Annalisa and tried to shelter them as Lupin moved closer to them, growling and snapping his furry jaws. But just as he was about to strike and all three teens prepared themselves for claws and teeth, Buckbeak jumped between the teens and the Werewolf, squawking and flapping his large wings. He smacked Lupin once and when Lupin turned to snap at the bird-like animal, Buckbeak made sure he knew who was boss. Lupin ran off quickly and Harry, Annalisa, and Hermione straightened out.

Buckbeak turned to them, a victorious look in his eye. "Magnificent creature, you are, Beaky," Annalisa complimented and walked up to him. Buckbeak leaned his head down and nudged her shoulder. She smiled and pet his head softly and he nibbled gently at her ear. "You're a sweetheart…Who could ever hate you?"

"That was so scary…" Hermione whimpered and leaned into Harry. Harry gently stroked her arms.

"Poor Professor Lupin has been having a really bad night," Harry remarked and Annalisa nodded slightly. Just then, a cold wind began to blow. All three teens looked down at the ground and then up at the sky.

"Dementors…" Annalisa muttered under her breath.

"Sirius! Come on!" Harry demanded loudly and Hermione and Annalisa quickly followed him. They got to the lake just in time to see the Dementors attacking Harry and Sirius. Annalisa froze, her eyes wide as she stared helplessly at her father.

"This is absolutely terrible," Hermione stated.

"Don't worry! He'll come soon!" Harry attempted to reassure them. They waited a few more moments. "Any minute now!" He pointed to a spot not far from them. "He'll be right there! You'll see him!"

"Harry, please listen to me…No one is going to come," Hermione said softly, trying not to be harsh with him.

"No! Don't worry! He will come! I swear!" Just then a Dementor took a deep breath of Sirius' soul. "Sirius…" Harry murmured softly.

"You're dying out there…the both of you…" Hermione observed.

Annalisa walked down to Harry, grabbing his arm and tugging him around to face her. Her eyes were wild and concern was written all over her face. "Harry, your father is dead. He can't come back from that. But you're here, Harry! You're here and you can do something about this! Harry please!" Annalisa begged and something clicked inside of Harry's head. He ran forward and Hermione called out to him but he ignored her and pulled his wand out, pointing it up at the Dementors. Annalisa and Hermione stepped a little closer and observed Harry.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" a bright white light slid out of Harry's wand and a stag appeared in front of him. Hermione and Annalisa watched in amazement as Harry urged the stag forward and the stag ran across the lake and chased off the Dementors. The Dementors hissed in anger but flitted away, flying far from them. Tears were sliding from Annalisa's eyes and Hermione turned to her.

"How did you know it was going to be Harry who conjured the Patronus?" she asked softly. Annalisa looked at Hermione with sad yet relieved grey eyes which locked with Hermione's curious brown ones.

"He looks just like James…" was all she whispered back.

* * *

Ok, well, I'm gonna post another chapter up early :) This one is pretty short so I'll be nice. So I'll have all my thanks and what not on that chapter. I'll have it up in a few hours. I have to go pick up my car and then go study for my last final with Rosa. I haven't forgotten about you guys! I have a new fanfic up: **Las Vegas Baby**. It's based on the Ocean's 11, 12, and 13 movies but with some of my own characters in there. If you like those movies, check my fic out. Love ya! Thanks. -Siriusgrl88

P.S._** Please review this chapter**_ if you read it before the next one is posted!


	20. A Last Goodbye?

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Aurora groaned as she stumbled up the steps to the castle, her hands at her side. 'Damn you, Peter! You sneaky little bastard…' she thought grudgingly. She knew that she had at least two broken ribs, multiple cuts, many bruises, a bite wound, and a concussion. The bruises and broken ribs were from Remus but the cuts, the bite, and the concussion were from Peter. Well, they were due to Peter anyway. She had found him, not far from the Whomping Willow in the Forbidden Forest. She chased him for a good hour and a half through the forest but he led her to Aragog and about 100 or so of his eight-legged children. That's where she was tossed about and even bitten on her leg. That little bastard had gotten away, again.

"Miss Black!" Argus Filch hurried to her as she staggered towards the doors. "Are you alright, miss? You look like you're in a right painful state…" he sounded worried and Aurora was momentarily happy about it.

"Pain…I'm in pain. I need to get to Poppy, Argus…" Aurora murmured, surprised at the weak, hoarse sound of her voice.

"Yes, miss, I'll get you to Poppy, I will!" He wrapped one arm around her waist and froze when she cried out, wincing terribly.

"Ribs, Argus! I have broken ribs!" she whimpered and soon she felt a second pair of arms wrap around her. She looked up and blinked at Hagrid.

"I'll take her from here, Argus," Hagrid rumbled and Argus nodded, leading them into the castle. Moments later, she was lying on her back in her room and Poppy, Minerva, Pomona, Filius, Albus, Severus, and Cornelius were all standing over her.

"Oh dear…You've been bitten by a large spider…Where have you been, Aurora?"

"Forest…Peter…" Aurora struggled to speak, overwhelming pain shooting up from her leg and side. She was feeling very dizzy, very weak as she laid there. Poppy bustled about, healing cuts, bruises, and her concussion first.

"Minerva, I need my special anti-venom for this bite," Poppy told Minerva. McGonagall nodded and did a simple spell which had the potion in her hands within seconds. She handed the little blue bottle to Poppy and Poppy tore Aurora's black pencil skirt to get to the wound, which was rapidly turning a nasty shade of greenish yellow. "Sorry dear, I'll buy you a new skirt…"

Aurora just groaned. She felt sticky, heavy, and hot. She felt a horrifically cold hand rest on her forehead and she winced away from it. "Poppy, please hurry. She's worsening…" Filius squeaked. Aurora could barely hear them now; their voices where so far away, so very distant. All she could think about were her children, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Remus…and Sirius…

"SIRIUS!" she screamed just as a sharp sting came from her leg. Her eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright, her very blue eyes glaring daggers at Poppy. "That hurt!" she snapped and Poppy smirked.

"She's healed," Poppy said with a happy tone.

"My ribs, Poppy…" Aurora just realized the ache in her side again and her ribs seemed to twinge a bit when she remembered them.

"Oh right!" Poppy pointed her wand at Aurora's side, said a charm, and then the pain was completely gone. "Now, I'm done."

"Thank you…Now…where are my children? And what about Harry, Ron, and Hermione? Is Remus alright? Where is Sirius?"

"Your children, godson, and their friends are in the Hospital Wing but they are all fine. The werewolf, Remus John Lupin, has not been found yet. As for Sirius Black: he is caged like the animal he is. We are waiting to let the Dementors give him a Kiss," Fudge said victoriously. Severus had a very smug look on his face. Aurora swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood, a bit shakily. Albus grabbed her arm but she gently batted him away.

"Cornelius, he's innocent. You can't do this…Please, hear me out! Peter Pettigrew is alive, Cornelius! I swear! I saw him! He's been hiding in his rat form for years!"

"Rat form? Peter Pettigrew? I'm sorry, Aurora, but Peter Pettigrew was never registered as an Animagus."

"I know that! He was an illegal! He learned when he was in school here!"

"Confunded her as well, Severus? I thought she had a stronger will than that…"

"Well, obviously she too has been bewitched," Severus answered and Aurora became enraged.

"Bewitched?! That's the load of bull you've been hand feeding him!? You're right, Minister, I am too strong willed to be Confunded! Sirius Black is an innocent man, Cornelius! He was framed by Peter Pettigrew! Peter was James' and Lily's Secret Keeper; Peter was the one who betrayed them! Peter was the one who killed all of those Muggles and framed my husband for it all! Peter Pettigrew is guilty, not Sirius! Please, Cornelius, believe me! I saw Peter, alive, tonight! Just hours ago!" Aurora pleaded.

"And what proof do you have? I did not see Peter Pettigrew in that room--" Severus began but Aurora interjected nastily.

"That's because the children attacked you before Sirius and Remus forced him to come out of his rat form, you stupid git!" Aurora snapped angrily. Severus glared coldly back at her.

"We do not have a Peter Pettigrew here to prove you right, Aurora," Fudge went on.

"That's where I was damn it! That's why it took me so long to get back! I was chasing him, Cornelius! And I almost had him but those damn spiders…" her voice trailed off and she realized that she was fighting a losing battle. She was still weak and dizzy and the yelling and arguing was making things worse. She felt a sharp pain in her head and knew that a migraine was coming on. "Fine…Believe what you wish. But mark my words, Cornelius…You'll be the death of us all…" She turned her back on him and heard him begin to speak but Albus cut in.

"Minister, Aurora is tired and has had a great ordeal that she's just been through…She needs her rest. Severus, Minerva, Filius, and Pomona will show you out. Poppy, I think you need to get back to the children."

Everyone nodded and left, whispering as they went. Aurora heard the door close and she released a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, Headmaster…" she whispered to Dumbledore and she sniffled as she wiped impatiently at her tears.

"Aurora, there is nothing to apologize for. Your story is the same as Sirius' and the children's. I believe you." Aurora turned to him when he gently placed an aging hand on her shoulder. Her eyes were filled with tears and her rosy cheeks were soaked from them. "You should get cleaned up…Don't worry, Aurora…I have a feeling that more than one life will be spared tonight…" And with that he left her alone in her room. She blinked, confused as her brow furrowed. She shrugged and changed out of her dirty, blood stained clothing and jumped into her shower.

As soon as she was squeaky clean, she changed into a pair of black pinstriped slacks and a black blouse. She slipped on a pair of black pumps and then hurried out of the room. She headed to the teachers' lounge, guessing correctly that Fudge would be there with the other teachers. As she walked in, the room became very quiet. "Where is Sirius?" she asked, her hard, crystal blue eyes on Fudge. Fudge spluttered a bit before he answered her.

"The highest tower. Why?"

"I want to see him."

"Aurora, I can't do that," Fudge started but her eyes told him that she wouldn't give up until she got the answer she wanted. He gave a heavy sigh and nodded. "I'll have to accompany you, Aurora."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes and she and Fudge left the room and headed to the highest tower. It took them about fifteen minutes to get to the stairs and then another fifteen to get up them. Fudge opened the door for her and she hurried out and over to the cage like cells that were once used to keep disobedient children in them as punishment. Aurora looked in every one until she found Sirius. She dropped to her knees and clung to the bars as he crawled to her, his hands covering hers. "Sirius…"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…Sirius, I'm so sorry…I didn't get him. I almost had him but the sneaky bastard got away," she whispered to him, her eyes filled with tears again.

"No, don't be sorry…You tried. That's enough…" he tried to reassure her but she shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut.

"But it's not," she sobbed softly. "I didn't catch him and now you're going to get the Kiss…"

"I've had worse, Aurora…" He said softly and she looked up at him in complete bewilderment.

"What do you mean?"

"I've lived twelve years by myself in a prison. All I had of you were pictures of you and the kids and your sisters that Dumbledore was able to sneak to me. Your pictures made it possible for me to remain sane…You kept me alive, Aurora," he reached out between the bars with one hand and gently wiped away her tears. "I thought about you and the kids every day. Every time I thought about you, I wasn't happy. I was content, eased. Every time I thought about you, I remembered that I was innocent and that, one day, I would be a free man again and I would be with you and the kids again, as a family."

"I can't let this happen to you…Why didn't you tell me you and Peter had switched? We wouldn't be in this mess…"

"I know and I'm very sorry."

"You didn't trust me, did you?" Her voice was a bit accusing but sadder.

"It wasn't that I didn't trust you, Rora…Lily and James thought it was best if we kept it a secret, even from you and Remus and Pippa. I agreed with them…"

"But you didn't trust Pippa and Remus…" she argued and Sirius sighed.

"I know. I thought that maybe Pippa and Remus had turned traitor on us."

Aurora made a face and sniffled. "Pippa and Remus turn traitor? Are you serious?"

"Well, yes, I am Sirius."

Aurora snorted with soft laughter. He had done that since before she knew him. "I'm…just answer the question."

"Pippa had gotten pregnant by Severus. I had noticed that she was pregnant before she told us but I wasn't sure so I didn't say anything. But when she would look longingly at a picture of him…I began to mistrust her. I definitely didn't trust him and she was madly in love with him."

"And Remus?"

"He had acted a bit strangely around the time his parents were killed and his attitude and demeanor changed more and more after their deaths. It seemed peculiar to me…"

"And me? What about me?"

Sirius sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You and I had been arguing and fighting a lot at the time. I thought…maybe…"

"Maybe what? Maybe I had become a little too much like my older brother, Alfred?" She was becoming a bit angry now, hurt that he would think she would do the same thing her brother had done.

"I'm sorry…" was all Sirius said back and Aurora looked away. She waited a few long seconds before she spoke again.

"Why Peter?"

"Because he was so weak and talentless and useless…I never thought that Voldemort would actually think Peter would be James' and Lily's Secret Keeper. I mean, I was James' best mate and you were Lily's best friend…I was stronger, talented, and close. I thought that Voldemort would come after me. He would never have gotten an answer out of me because I wasn't their Secret Keeper."

"We had children, Sirius…"

"No, at the time, you had Annalisa at the school…"

"That's when you did it? You did it when I was at Hogwarts and you had Pippa and Italia at the house with you? You could have gotten them killed!"

"Not exactly…"

"What do you mean?"

"I moved out for a while…"

"Moved out? To where?"

"A hotel in London. I made it known that I was there; I even made up a story about you kicking me out of the house."

"Sirius!" she exclaimed sharply and Sirius pressed a finger to his lips when Fudge looked over at them from his position near the door, about ten yards away from them.

"I did it to protect them."

"They were left alone for months! He still could have gone after them!"

"No, Dumbledore had Order members stationed there every day and night."

"So they were protected?"

"Very."

"It was still stupid," she huffed and Sirius chuckled at her. "That does explain the looks and whispers and rumors though...I never really focused on them."

"I'm sorry but I had to do it. I knew that I had put all of you in danger by doing that but I had to do it to keep you safe…"

"That doesn't make any sense…"

"Sure it does. I had to lie and pretend to be James' and Lily's Secret Keeper so that Voldemort wouldn't dream of going after Peter. James and Lily would be safe. Then I had to lie about us. I said that we weren't getting along anymore and that I had said something crude and you had gotten hurt and kicked me out. I told Dumbledore the truth about you and I and he set up the Order protection at the house. Pippa and Italia were safe. And you and Annalisa were safe at Hogwarts, directly under Dumbledore's wing. You see? It does make sense…"

Aurora understood but she was still a bit hurt that he hadn't trusted her. "I can't believe that you didn't trust me. We had been through so much together and you always said you loved me and I always told you that I loved you but you…you didn't trust me?"

"Rora please…please understand. I wanted to trust you but I didn't trust anyone at that time except for Dumbledore, James, Lily, and Peter."

"But what does that say about us, Sirius? You couldn't even trust your own wife…What made you not trust me?"

"Your brother…and Voldemort; you always said you had some connection with him."

"I only said that I was having nightmares about what he was planning to do to people, Sirius. I never said that I had a specific connection with him. And I certainly didn't have a connection with Alfred."

"No, but you had hope."

"Hope?"

"I overheard you talking to Lily on the phone one day and you said that you really hoped that Alfred would have a change of heart. You told her about seeing him once at the cemetery when you went to visit your father's grave with Annalisa and Italia. You told her that you had hoped he would actually take heed of your words. You said you had seen a flicker of his old self in his eyes…I began to worry that maybe he might be able to convince you to go to their side…"

"Aurora, your time is up," Fudge called and Aurora closed her eyes tightly as Sirius touched her cheek gently.

"Go, Rora. I love you…I always have and I always will," he whispered softly to her and she leaned forward to softly brush her lips against his. They were lucky that the bars were spaced out enough for them to do so.

"I love you, Sirius…"

"You haven't…been with anyone else have you? You're not remarried?"

"Didn't you hear me in the Shrieking Shack?"

"Vaguely. I was kind of preoccupied by Severus and his wand…"

"Did you ever receive divorce papers while you were in prison?"

"No, but I thought that maybe they had forged my signature for me…"

"I could never divorce you. I always subconsciously knew that you were innocent. Plus, I've always loved you. I could never imagine myself with anyone else, Sirius. I haven't worn my wedding ring for years though…"

"I understand…"

"It's the Ministry and everyone in the community, Sirius. I wore it on my finger for five years before I put it on a chain. I got so many questions and the kids were being badgered by people…It had nothing to do with my love for you. I've always loved you, Sirius. I can't ever stop…I've tried but I gave up. I tried convincing myself that I was completely alone, that you'd never get out of Azkaban…but something in me kept telling me that I was wrong…"

"Aurora, your time is up," Fudge repeated and Aurora sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, alright," she snapped at Fudge and then turned back to Sirius. "I love you…" They kissed again, a bit longer this time, and then Aurora stood and hurried away quickly, sobbing as she ran pass Fudge and down the stair case. Fudge followed her, trying to keep up but even in heels she was faster than he was. As she got to the bottom of the stairs, she turned left and began to just walk quickly, her feet protesting with each step. Every fiber of her being wanted to go back to Sirius, to break him out and run away with him but her mind bit back. 'Not smart. You have children you still need to take care of. What kind of life would that be for them?'

She came to her classroom and sat down at her desk, wiping away her tears that were finally slowing. She sniffed and pulled the drawer open. She reached in and grabbed two necklaces. One was a silver chain with an ornate vibrant blue gem as the pendant; the other was another silver chain with her Irish inspired wedding ring on it. She unhooked that necklace and let the ring fall into her palm. She then shakily slid it onto her ring finger and looked down at the amethyst heart that was crowned and being held by two hands. It was simple and she loved it because he had picked it out. The other necklace she slid on over her head and let the pendant rest on her bosom. She stood, straightened her shirt and smoothed out her slacks before she walked out of the room and back to the Teachers' Lounge.

This chapter made me cry when I was typing it. Probably my favorite one of Aurora and Sirius. So, I hope you all enjoyed these two chapters. Book/Movie 3 is almost done and then I can move onto book/movie 4, which I'm thinking about making Part 2 (I think this answers your question, lolaaa677!) . Thanks to Wessums (Patty!), wickedwench1, and lolaaa677 for the reviews! Big hugs to ya! Anywho, **_please review for these two chapters_**! Thanks. -Siriusgrl88


	21. An End To An Eventful Year

Ok, here goes. Disclaimer: Annalisa Dairine Black, Aurora Clementine Badeau, Conri Carmine Black, Rupert Severus Badeau (Lupin-Snape), Aberto Adriano Badeau, Alicia Doireann Badeau (nee Riddle), Timothy Durante Badeau, Alfred Cillain Badeau, Holly Caoimhe Badeau, Nicola Sorcha Badeau, Italia Isla Badeau, Thekla Sophia Badeau (nee Metaxas), Maximus Eligio Badeau, Alexander Fidel Badeau, Massimo Cillian Badeau, Dolores Maria Badeau (nee DaSilva), anyone else mentioned in my fanfics that aren't in Jo's books are (C) me :)

Pippa Nicole Lupin-LaVigne (C) Ashley :)

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and anyone else whom you recognize from the books are (C) Jo Rowling. I'm sorry that it's so short but she has a lot of characters and so do I so if I listed them all, it would take up about half a page.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Within minutes, Harry, Hermione, and Annalisa were on Buckbeak's back and were flying high over the grounds of Hogwarts. Hermione looked pale and nervous and she kept glancing down. Harry looked thrilled as he helped lead Buckbeak through the air. Annalisa clung to Hermione lightly, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the cold spring air cooling her sweaty, hot skin.

"You were right, Hermione!" Harry yelled over the rushing of the wind. "It's wasn't my dad that conjured the Patronus! It was me! I did it! I had already seen myself doing it once before and I could do it this time because…well, because I had already done it! Does that make any sense at all!?"

"No!" Hermione and Annalisa answered and Annalisa was laughing.

"But I don't really like FLYYYYYYYYIIIINNNNGGGG!!" Hermione screamed the word as they plummeted downward. Annalisa laughed heartily, her arms out to her sides and Harry gave a thrilled whoop.

"I love it!" she teased Hermione, who shot her a glare from over her shoulder. Buckbeak landed gently on the tower, next to Sirius' cell and Harry jumped off first. He helped Hermione down and then tried to help Annalisa but she was already halfway off. "Don't worry about me, Harry. I'm fine," she teased Hermione again. The three approached the cell and Annalisa beamed when she saw her father looking back at them with hopeful grey eyes.

"_Bombarda_!" Hermione yelled and the cell door blew off of its hinges with a loud bang. Hermione was the first to get on Buckbeak this time. Annalisa got on him after Hermione and she helped Sirius up next. Harry was the last on and Annalisa had to help Hermione with Buckbeak to get him going again. As they flew over the castle again, Sirius continued to whoop excitedly and Harry laughed with Annalisa. Hermione just seemed to be ill. Buckbeak took them down to a courtyard with a fountain in the middle of it. Harry and Sirius got off first and Sirius helped Annalisa off, his hands sliding under her arms to lift her up and place her on her feet. She clung to his hands as he led the three teens to a bench not far from Buckbeak.

"I'll be forever grateful for all of this. To all of you…thank you…" Sirius said kindly. Hermione smiled slightly and Harry and Annalisa gazed up at him, not wanting him to leave yet.

"We want to go with you…" Harry said.

"Perhaps one day you'll be able to…For right now…well, my life will be a bit too unpredictable for a while now. Besides…you both need to be here. Annalisa, you need to help your mother and brothers," he gently touched her cheek and she nodded. "And Harry, you need to be with your friends…"

"But you're innocent," Harry protested.

"Why can't we all go with you, Dad? You are innocent, after all. And we just got you back…"

"And you all know it now…You have no idea how long I've wanted you all to know that I was framed…And for now, it'll have to do. I'm sure you're sick of hearing this but you look exactly like James…except for your eyes…You definitely have your--"

"My mum's eyes…Yeah…" Harry completed with a smile. Sirius smiled back.

"It's so cruel that I got to spend so much time with Lily and James, and you so little…But know this: The ones that love us never really leave us…You can always find them…you can find them here," Sirius placed his dirty, tattooed hand over Harry's heart.

"And you're the opposite, my dear Annie…" Annalisa blushed as he called her by her nickname and came to her. He softly cupped her face and examined her. "You look just like your mother. Beautiful and stubborn…" Annalisa blushed darker. "But you have my eyes…I'm glad I contributed something…" He chuckled and Annalisa sniffled, giggling softly. "Tell your mother that I love her and hopefully I'll see her soon. And tell your brothers that I love them…Give them a hug for me…" he told her as he embraced her. Annalisa began to cry and sniffled as she clung desperately to him. He pulled away slightly and wiped her tears from her face. "Do not cry, my little love bug…You'll see me again. I've missed you so much…I'm very proud of you. You are indeed one of the brightest witches of your age, Hermione being the other. I'll try to keep in touch often, alright?" Annalisa nodded and they hugged again before he pulled away and headed for Buckbeak.

Hermione handed him the chain and he slipped onto Buckbeak's back. "Thank you, Hermione…You are a very clever young woman…" Buckbeak reared and then began to gallop off. Hermione, Harry, and Annalisa ran after him and watched as Buckbeak launched up into the night sky and flew off, the full moon just above them. Annalisa sniffled and wiped at the tears that were still streaming down her face. Harry turned to her and gently hugged her.

"It's alright, Anna…You will see him again. We freed him; he's finally free…"

"Not really," she sniffled again as Harry pulled away. "He'll be on the run until we get a hold of Peter…I hope Mum's got him," she added bitterly. Just then the clock chimed and Hermione looked up at it.

"We better get going…" Hermione said and the three hurried off, running as fast as they could back to the Hospital Wing. When they got there, Professor Dumbledore was just leaving. He turned and they staggered to a stop. He looked at Annalisa and seemed worried.

"Well?" he asked.

"He's free," Hermione gasped.

"Yeah…We did it," Harry agreed, panting. Annalisa sniffled again, her tears gone now, and nodded at the professor when he looked at her.

"Did what?" he asked as he began to walk away. He raised his hand, waving slightly at them as he gave them a small smile. "Good night…"

Hermione, Harry, and Annalisa stepped forward and opened the doors. Just as they entered, they saw themselves leaving. They smiled to each other and hurried into the room, stopping in front of Ron's and Rupert's bed. Rupert just blinked at them in surprise. Conri went to where they were when they put the necklaces on and then ran to the doors and repeated this three times before he gave up with a shrug.

Ron was the only vocal one. "How did you get there," he pointed at the doors, "when I was talking to you there? And now…now you're…there…"

"What is he going on about, Annalisa?" Hermione asked. Annalisa shrugged and sniffled, both girls trying to suppress their giggles and smiles.

"I don't know, Hermione…Perhaps he's going mad? What about you, Harry?" Both girls looked to him and he schooled his own features into staying a bit confused and worried.

"Honestly, Ron, how can someone be in two places at the same time?" Harry asked. Hermione and Annalisa giggled, having said the same thing to them throughout the year. Harry laughed with them and the others were left wondering.

Aurora pushed open the Hospital Wing doors and marched in, her hands on her hips as she looked at her children and their friends. "You…all gave me quite a scare. Hermione Granger, if you ever approach a werewolf like that again, I swear I'll give you detention," Aurora scolded and Hermione paled. "Rupert Black, it was a noble thing you did, stepping in front of your sister like that…but please, just push her out of the way next time." Rupert nodded, looking sheepish as he blushed.

"Hey!" Annalisa chirped and Aurora shot her a glare. Annalisa shut her mouth but then opened it again. "Mum…Can I talk to you for a second?" Annalisa asked, standing. "Harry, Hermione, and I have to explain something to you."

"Alright…" Aurora looked a bit confused but followed the three to the other side of the room. "What is it?"

"Has Fudge sent the Dementors up to the Dark Tower yet?" Hermione asked.

"He's just gone to get them…" Aurora answered, becoming melancholy at once, her crystal blue eyes sad and worried. Hermione, Harry, and Annalisa smiled at one another mischievously and Aurora looked a bit outraged. "And what are you three smiling about?! That means he's going to lose his soul!" she snapped, obviously hurt. Annalisa gently took her mother's hands in hers.

"Mum…We freed Dad," she reassured and Aurora blinked at her.

"What?"

"We used these…" Hermione said, pulling out her Time-Turner necklace. Aurora's eyes widened but they were excited, less sad.

"You…Does Dumbledore know about this?"

"He's the one who gave us the idea," Harry answered, looking smug.

"Oh, my daughter is brilliant! And my godson is so brave! And you, you Miss Granger are incredibly kindhearted…I owe you all for this…"

"You owe us nothing," Harry responded.

Aurora hugged them to her quite suddenly, her arms wrapping around them tightly. Harry clung to her as if she was his own mother and Hermione was blushing softly. Annalisa looked very happy and Aurora had a look of complete pride on her face. Annalisa pulled away and noticed the ring on her mother's finger.

"Mum…is this your wedding ring?" asked Annalisa curiously as she took her mother's left hand, her grey eyes taking in every detail on the ring. Harry and Hermione peeked at it and Aurora flaunted it off as if she had just gotten it.

"Yes, it is. Your father picked it out. It's not much but I can't be parted from it," she replied softly, her eyes glistening with tears. "It's called a Claddagh Ring. The hands symbolize friendship, the heart symbolizes love, and the crown symbolizes loyalty. Way back when people would say 'Let friendship and love reign' when they gave it to someone. Sirius said those words in his vow to me…See the way it is facing?"

"Yeah…" the three said together softly.

"The heart is facing inward, towards me and it's on my left hand. That means I'm married. If I had it on this same hand but facing outward, that would mean that I'm engaged."

"So…if it's on your right hand, facing inward, your just in a relationship?" Hermione asked.

"Very good, Hermione. That's exactly what it means," Aurora praised her.

"So if it's on the right hand and facing outward, that means you're single," Annalisa said and Aurora nodded. "I can't wait to get married…"

"Me neither…" Hermione agreed. Harry looked a bit uncomfortable. Aurora laughed softly.

"Don't rush me, please. When you get older, I get older. I want to wait a few years before I see you get married."

Annalisa smiled and then something dawned on her. "Oh by the way, Mum…Dad said he loves you and hopes to see you soon. He flew off with Buckbeak…"

"Buckbeak? You saved the Hippogriff too?" The three teens nodded and Aurora beamed again. "So proud…"

The doors opened again and everyone looked to their right. A very irate Fudge stood between the doors, his eyes darting about the room wildly.

"Where is he!?"

"Where's who?" Aurora asked, schooling her features into one of indifference.

"Black! Where is he!?"

"Isn't he up in the Dark Tower, Cornelius?"

"No! I was just there! The Dementors are not happy, Aurora! I know you're hiding him somewhere!"

"By all means, check the entire grounds…My room, my classroom, this room, any room. But I highly doubt that you'll find him here, Cornelius. After all, even if he is insane, he was smart enough to evade you twice now. I don't think he'd stick around…"

Fudge huffed, gazed around the room angrily and looked at Aurora one more time. "I will find him again, Aurora, and when I do…he'll be killed."

"I'm sure," she said sarcastically, knowing that now that Sirius was gone, Fudge would never find him again. Fudge stormed away from the room, slamming the doors shut behind him. "He'll be expecting that you all had something to do with it because somehow Severus was able to convince him that you're all bewitched…Well, I need to go plan for my classes. Do get some rest. All of you," she said the last part to Conri and Rupert, who grumbled under their breaths.

* * *

The last few days of the school year passed quickly. Remus hadn't been found until the night before the last day of school. Aurora went to visit Remus in his classroom on the last day. She leaned against the door way and watched as he began to pack up his things. She crossed her arms under her chest, her hips leaning out away from the door frame, her legs crossed as she stood. Remus looked up at her and they smiled at one another.

"Hello, Rora…" he said softly and Aurora nodded to him. She looked him over, an eye brow raising. She had seen him in worse states but she never did get over the pale, sick look to him every time he transformed back to his human state. She straightened up and moved to his desk, her high heels clipping on the stone floor. She sat on the edge of the desk, her arms braced on either side of her hips as she looked down at his trunks.

"You look like shit…" she grinned and Remus shot her a half-hearted glare.

"Why thank you," he remarked sarcastically.

"You quit…" was all she said back and Remus sighed softly.

"I don't believe the parents will be thrilled to know that their children were being taught by a werewolf this entire year. I'd only be causing Dumbledore more trouble by remaining."

"They say this position is cursed, you know…"

"Yeah, ever since Dumbledore denied Voldemort the job…"

"For good reason," Aurora commented and Remus nodded in agreement. "Where will you go now? Back on the road to finding Pippa?"

"No. Unfortunately, I believe I've searched every road that could lead to Pippa…She'll just have to come back on her own time."

"You haven't changed, Remus…You're more mature, like the rest of us, but you're still you. The same boy that let his friends get away with anything even though you were a prefect; the same boy who cared so much; the same boy that loved having friends who looked pass his one huge flaw. You're still worried about your condition and you're still very judgmental towards yourself…Remus, every man has his downfall, a certain flaw."

"Mine's just a huge furry one that could kill or infect others…"

"You're still human, Remus. You're still my friend. You've always been like a brother to me…especially since I don't have any brothers left…"

"How's your mother?" He changed the subject and Aurora rolled her eyes but answered him regardless. He was still packing things away, albeit, slowly.

"Still insane, I guess…"

"You guess?" He sounded a bit curious and slightly confused as he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. She sighed and her shoulders slumped slightly as she looked down at her shiny high heels.

"I haven't seen her since November of 1979," she admitted.

"Why so long of an absence?"

"Could you imagine seeing your mother completely helpless, lying about and muttering nonsense to herself all day? It was terrible, Remus. Absolutely terrible…Honestly, I'd rather have buried her with my father…"

"That's a bit sad…" He frowned as he packed some books away.

"I know, it's a horrible thing to say…But she's living an existence of nothingness. She can't comprehend anything. She's not…she's not Mum anymore…" She smoothed out her black pencil skirt and fixed the sleeves of her long sleeved white blouse. One thing could be said about Aurora: she put anyone in the wizarding world to shame with her style.

"I can understand how you feel. I can't really imagine my mother being insane…You and I have been through a lot at such young ages, haven't we?"

Aurora smiled slightly and looked up at him. "Yes, we most definitely have. No child should have to bury their parents at the ages we buried ours."

"You've been through a bit more than I…"

"That does not mean much, Remus. Not in this world…Many people have lost much more than I. Like my mum. She never got to meet her mother."

"What about her father?"

"She met him once."

"Really?"

"Yeah…Dumbledore had extracted some of her memories for me and I've gone through all of them. The first time, I missed the memory she had of her father and grandparents," she continued as Remus sat down next to her on the desk. "You see, she had saved up enough money from her summer job at the restaurant near the orphanage that she lived at during the summer. Well, one summer, when she was fifteen, she had enough money to visit her father and grandparents and still had some left over to continue adding on to. So she bought herself a ticket and got onto the Knight Bus. It took her to Little Hangleton. Well, anyway, she met him but was highly disappointed. He didn't want her there but she didn't want to go back to the orphanage because her brother would mock her. So she stayed in Little Hangleton for a month. While she was there, she met her uncle, her mother's brother. He was clearly insane. She wasn't disappointed when she went back to the orphanage. She had been able to convince her father into tolerating her for the last week and a half that she was there. They were even able to form a sort of bond and kept in contact for about a year before he was killed. But anyway…How did you like teaching here? New experience, huh?"

"Definitely," and he laughed.

"It's quite different working here than just going to school here…" Aurora laughed softly. "Remember all of the trouble we would all get into? I swear McGonagall still gives me the evil eye sometimes."

"She's done it to me once or twice this year," Remus noted. "Well, I should finish packing up here…I have to leave by 3 this afternoon."

Aurora frowned but nodded. A silence stretched between them for a few moments before Aurora hugged him, her slender arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders. "It was great having you here this year, Remus," she whispered and kissed his cheek. "Do keep in touch this time, won't you?"

He chuckled. "Yes, I will."

"Good," she gave him another squeeze before she stood, straightened her shirt and smoothed out her skirt again. "Well, have fun packing. I have to begin making my lessons for next term. Where are you going after this? You never answered…"

"Oh, I'll stay in England or Scotland. I won't go far. Dumbledore wants me to stick around."

"Well, good. Perhaps we'll see each other again soon. Once I get into contact with Sirius, I'll let you know so you can send him some letters."

"Sounds ace," he stated and Aurora gave him a small wave before she walked out of the office and down the steps and then through the classroom and out into the hallway. Not much later, Annalisa, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Conri, and Rupert made their way into Lupin's classroom and up to his office.

"Hello, all of you," Remus said with his back to them all as they filed into the room. He turned to all of them and they just stared back at him solemnly. "I saw you coming…" he pointed his wand at the Maruaders' Map. They were all looking quite concerned about him. He looked so pale and sick. "I've looked worse," he dismissed their worries.

"You've been sacked, then?" Ron asked, sounding very disappointed. "You're the best DADA teacher we've had!"

"No. Not sacked, Ron…I quit."

"But why, Professor?" Hermione asked next, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"It seems that someone slipped the character of my condition. By this time tomorrow, owls will be arriving and I suspect that the parents won't want a…well, someone with my condition teaching their children."

"But Professor Dumbledore--" Conri and Rupert began but Remus interrupted them.

"He has done quite enough for me already…Besides, I'm used to it by now. You'll learn that some people aren't so open-minded and accepting as you lot…" He flicked his wand and some trunks closed and locked themselves. "Why do you all look so miserable? Hmm?" he asked them all.

"None of it made any difference, that's why," Annalisa stated. "Pettigrew is gone…out there somewhere."

"Didn't make a difference? Of course it made a difference! It made all the difference in the world to your father, Annalisa. You all know the truth now. You uncovered it for yourselves. You saved an innocent man from a horrific fate! It made a huge difference," he grabbed a bag of his things off of his desk and walked to a small bookcase near the door. The teens all watched him. "If there is one thing that I am proud of, it is of how much you all learned this year. Since I am no longer a teacher here at Hogwarts, I feel no shame in giving this back to you, Harry." He handed the folded map to Harry and Harry reached out and gently took it. "Unfortunately, now I must say good-bye to you. I'm sure we will all meet again. But until then…" he looked at the map that was still functioning and pointed his wand at it. "…mischief managed." The ink disappeared and Remus slowly turned and walked out of the office and down the steps. The six teens stepped out of the office and watched him go.

"See you soon, Remus!" Annalisa called and Remus looked back at her, sending her a closed-mouth smile. She smiled back and the others all chorused 'good-bye' to him as well. He shook his head and left the classroom. "Well…let's go then. Lunch is about to begin."

They all left the classroom and headed down to the Great Hall for their last lunch of the year.

* * *

Annalisa was thrilled to be going to the Weasley's for the latter part of the summer. For now, she stood at the Hogsmeade Train Station, waving to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Fred, and George as they peeked out of their compartment windows. Annalisa ran to the side where Fred and George were and she reached up to grab George's hands. He grabbed hers and lifted her up far enough so that his lips could meet hers.

"I'll see you in a month," he whispered with a wink and she grinned back at him.

"Be nice to your mother and to Ron," she said back and he groaned.

"Why? It's so much fun picking on Ickle Ronnie-kins," he said loud enough for Ron to hear. Ron glowered at him.

"Because I said so, that's why," she answered. George pouted and Fred elbowed him.

"Don't worry, George, she never said anything about me…" he joked and Annalisa glared at him slightly.

"If I could, I would hit you, Fred. I'll miss you," she changed the subject as she looked back to George. He grinned back at her.

"I'll miss you too…See you in late July!" He lowered her to her feet as the train began to move and she ran alongside it.

"You bet!" she called to him, waving and saying good-bye to her friends. "See you soon, Harry! Have fun with your parents, Hermione! Behave yourself, Ron!"

"Me?! It's your boyfriend and his twin that get in all of the trouble!" Ron protested and Annalisa laughed with her brothers. They stopped at the edge of the station, still waving. When they could no longer see the train, Conri spoke.

"Too bad Mum wouldn't let us go with them…" he complained. Annalisa rolled her eyes and slapped him upside the head. "Hey! You're going to get it now!" he snapped as he began to chase her.

"Oh really?! I'm quicker!" she said, dancing out of reach. He growled and still chased her. Rupert joined in on the chase. She eventually let them catch her and the three tumbled to the ground, laughing and panting for breath. "Alright! Alright! You've gotten me!" She gave in as she laughed.

"Yeah! We won!" the two boys sat up, laughing triumphantly as they gave each other a high-five. Annalisa smirked and sat up as well, putting them both into headlocks and giving them nooggies. "Ah no!" they cried and Annalisa let out a mock evil laugh before she released them and took off towards the castle, laughing merrily with the boys hot on her heels.

* * *

And the end of third year has come. So, I think I'm going to make Part Two now but not right now. It'll be up in a few days. Thanks to wickedwench1, Wessums, lolaaa677, and Toad321 for the great reviews! I hope you all like this ending to the third year. **_Please, please review and let me know what you really think of it!_** Thanks. -Siriusgrl88


End file.
